DO YOU BELIEVE IT?
by mels2001
Summary: Continues the story of Brittany and Santana after the "All or Nothing" 4X22 Episode
1. Chapter 1

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IN?"**

**Chapter 1: Sam the Unicorn!**

_Everyone's at Breadstix. It's right after Will and Emma's wedding, after the win at Regionals. Everyone is happy, they dance, they sing. It's like they want to make this night last forever. New Direction kids sing and dance all the time. Santana, Kurt and Mercedes are sitting on a table and talking and laughing. Somewhere to the back, Brittany is sitting alone with a bittersweet smile on her face, watching everyone, watching Santana. Suddenly she felt someone touching her. It is Sam. He hugged her and sat beside her. Brittany felt a warm feeling inside her._

**Sam:** Hey! (_He smiled at her!)_

**Brittany:** Hi! (_She was very serious.)_

**Sam:** Are you mad at me? You seem mad.

**Brittany:** Why would I be?

**Sam:** Because… I brought Santana back…? But I thought… You know… she's Santana… she must be the only one who could you help you.

**Brittany:** And did she?

**Sam:** Yeah I mean… you've found your way back.

**Brittany:** Way back, Sam. (_She smiled at him)_

**Sam: **What do you mean? (_He was confused)_

**Brittany:** (_She took a deep breath._) Let's have the talk you wouldn't expect us to have. The talk you wouldn't expect me to have. I'm not stupid Sam. _(Sam tried to stop her.)_ Please let me finish. And I'm not saying that because of MIT. Things were strange for me growing up. I used to think that thinking kept me away from people or things. And I stopped… I continued my childhood, and I had fun… so much fun. And I didn't care about school. I could love people to the core of my soul and have fun and I was okay. That's why I didn't tolerate people call me stupid. Cause I wasn't. I was just me… truthful to myself. And I was naïve and simple and you know… "Easy". Then she came in to my life and stepped all over it. And I liked it. I followed her like a puppy everywhere. She was my best friend. She didn't judge me, she wasn't mean to me, and she could feel me somehow. You know that about her, don't you?

**Sam: **Yeah… _(He was feeling so sad suddenly)_

**Brittany:** _(Small tears starting to form in her eyes. But she was smiling)_ I loved her more than anyone else. I would put myself on fire for her. And I knew how good, how genuinely good, was inside her. But she wasn't ready to admit her feelings. Not her love but the fact that there was a person in her life who could bring her on her knees, that could make her cry, could make her soft. She couldn't let that out. I didn't care. I was okay. You see? I could be okay with everything people gave me. _(She paused for a minute. She looked Santana who now was laughing really loud.)_ She hurt me many times these years. She did hurt me a lot. But that was okay again. However I reached a point. I wanted her to give me the place beside her that was rightfully mine. And she found the strength and did it. And do you know something, Sam? That was when I realized how much I've lost by not thinking. Because when you think of things you get to enjoy the true meaning of them. Being her girlfriend, her partner was the best time of my life so far. _(She was crying a lot. Santana saw her. She was nervous but she didn't do anything.)_

**Sam: **Hey… don't cry… please.

**Brittany:** It's okay. I want to tell you these things. Not because you were my boyfriend and I broke up with you, but because you are my friend. My best friend right now…

**Sam: **Hey… I'm not your best friend. She is.

**Brittany:** Is she? She has forgotten that. You are my best friend right now… and what did you say to me that day, remember? _(She sang to him.)_ "Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you , it's not that I want you, not to say, but if you only knew , how easy it would be to show me how you feel… "

**Sam: **Yeah I remember… _(He smiled to her.)_

**Brittany:** I broke your heart that day, didn't I?

**Sam: **Kind of…

**Brittany:** You know? I didn't. And I'll prove it to you. I want to show you that you and I are smart people and we know it. And we understand each other. And that you didn't have to bring Santana back to reach me. You could do it. Bringing her back was the easy way to do it, because I can never hide from her anything that's inside me. And I can't help myself of wanting her to be part of my life. But this time, it was the first time of my life that I wanted her out. Because I knew how screwed I'd be after that. And I am, Sam. I am devastated. I am broken.

**Sam: **Why? She loves you. She came back the minute I called her. She cares about you.

**Brittany:** She does but… in her mind I'm holding her back. _(She was looking Santana again and Santana was looking at her. She could feel that something was going on but somehow she couldn't make a move.)_

**Sam: **Don't say that.

**Brittany:** No, it is true. She's right. I did hold her back. She had to make the next step and find her way and I was stuck here, in high school, doing something that was supposed to be over for me. But as I said to you I was naïve. I thought "hey, she'll do her thing, I'll do mine. We love each other, we'll overcome it". But love is not enough, Sam. Not for everyone at least. Santana is a powerful woman, very energetic. I wasn't the right one for her. I was simple and good and she could be real with me and she loved me but that isn't something that can make someone like her complete. A woman like Santana wants more… and deserves more. _(She paused. She was out of breath.)_And I gave her more. The only way I could. I gave her the truth and the freedom to do it. She wanted to go to NY from sophomore year. I held her back. She would have left after her graduation but she didn't want to feel that someone is left behind. She wanted to leave our relationship but she wasn't strong enough to do it. And you remember how I was those days, don't you? I was torn apart from her absence. I couldn't think of her needs. So she used my pain to find her way out from us. I'm not mad at her for that. She did it right. But I lost my world. And then I made my decision.

**Sam: **Which decision? But she came back. You know… I had a talk with her when…

**Brittany:** _(She stopped him.)_ I know, Sam. I know everything. I always know. But she didn't come back for me. She was lost. She had lost her way. She came back TO me… like she used to, to hug her and rock her and show her what is right for her. She couldn't realize that.

**Sam: **No, the way she sang…She was so in love with you… So in love that she scared me, I mean… she did won.

**Brittany:** I know Sam. I know she loves me. _(She paused)_ But for Santana it is important to be someone special in a different way that you and I understand it. And her high school love wasn't cool for her anymore. I couldn't let her hide under my skirt. Afraid, lonely, full of anger again. I couldn't have her here watching her hate me more every day for her broken dreams. If she couldn't wait for me, she didn't have a place beside me. And I hugged her, and I showed her the truth, I sent her free to NY. I sent her way from me once again. And I think I did it right. She is happy there. She has started to find her way. But… _(She cried again. Santana made a move to go to her. Brittany waved her not to do it. Santana sat again looking sad.)_ I wanted to die… I want to die every minute since she broke up with me. That's how much I love her, Sam. I set her free. And I stayed here hating every corner of this school, every hour of my life, every place in this town, because all of that have something from me and her but I didn't have her. And let's face it. She loved me but she couldn't take me with her. _(She took a deep breath and smiled.)_However I was lucky enough to have you. You took care of me. You eased the pain, the loneliness.

**Sam: **I am in love with you.

**Brittany:** No, Sam, you are not. And I am not with you, but you know that, don't you?

**Sam: **I am, Brittany.

**Brittany:** No, you love me but you are not in love with me. Do you know the difference?

**Sam: **I guess…

**Brittany:** You don't. Falling in love is a wild feeling, a fierce one. It leaves you with no breath, no other choice but to ache to be with that person. And when you are with them then everything find their way. And you feel like you… belong. Have you ever felt that? That you belong?

**Sam: **I don't know.

**Brittany:** Well I did. I, the girl who slept with so many people, who gave in mindless sex... I have felt it. And though it's been a while I can't get over it. I guess I need more time. But I also need a new life.

**Sam: **What do you mean?

**Brittany:** I can't be in Lima anymore, in high school, in our choir room which I love so much. Everything screams her name. My life here is connected with her. And  
I thought that it would be easy to make new memories, new friendships, especially before our break up. But it is impossible. I have to start a new life away from her. If I do that, I think I'll be able to forget her. And MIT is my door to that.

**Sam: **That's why you are going there?

**Brittany:** Of course. Why did you think? That I want to be a mathematic genius? I am not like that and I know it. I really don't care about that. I'll go find a dance class and I'll dance all day until I am cleansed. I don't know what they saw in me, and what is all that stuff about codes, but these people treated me there with so much respect, so much admiration that it made me feel good. After all this time I was feeling so good. And I can't let that go, you know, I need it. Do you understand?

**Sam: **Yeah…

**Brittany:** _(She smiled and took his hands.)_ Babe, you and I are not like Puck. No ex partners or friends are going to fight for us not to be left behind, to graduate. We must make it by our own. And we can. You can. You have to believe it. I mean… You sent Mercedes to LA. I sent Santana to Kentucky AND to New York. We are perfectly capable to do that for ourselves. I'll be with you from everywhere I am. I'm not letting you give up like you didn't let me. Hey! I'm willing to do Britney week on you if I have to. I want you to take time for yourself, to think what really makes you happy and fight for that.

**Sam: **What makes you happy?

**Brittany:** Mmmm right now? The sense of freedom I am going to pursue.

**Sam: **What about Santana?

**Brittany:** What about her? She'll go to NY. Come on, do you have your guitar?

**Sam: **Yes!

**Brittany:** Come on; play me that song of ours. I promise I'm going to sing it for you now!

**Sam: **Okay!

_They make their way to the stage. People are cheering for them. Sam speaks to the microphone._

**Sam: **People! I dedicate this song to my best friend Brittany and I wish her to find true happiness.

**Brittany:** Love you, babe!

_Santana is looking at them. Her face is deadly serious. She feels so confused and hates that feeling. They start to sing. _

**Sam & Brittany:** **"More Than Words"**

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words


	2. Chapter 2

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 2: Being left behind sucks**

_The song ends and people start to cheer and applause the duo. Sam and Brittany hug each other. Santana starts to make her way to the stage, confident, strong, and wild. But then Brittany grabs the microphone and talks to the crowd._

**Brittany:** Guys! Friendship is not some "likes" on facebook, it's more than that. So don't be strangers because I don't intent to be!

_That stopped Santana deadly in her tracks… that and the fact that Brittany gave her a very serious look. Santana stays confused in the middle of the stage. Then the door opens and Rachel and Quinn enter. The crowd is frantic. They rush on them hugging them, kissing them. Santana is among them. Brittany stands there in the stage looking at them. Then the two girls come to the stage, open their arms and wait for Brittany to hug them. Brittany is looking them with a smile… a little too longer than the anticipated. She looks the crowd and the girls and then she hugs them. Rachel grabs the microphone. Brittany makes a grin. Strangely today she's feeling a lot on how it is to be Santana. She wanted to insult everyone for an unknown reason. _

**Rachel:** Hi! We couldn't stay away from this beautiful night. We love Mr Shue and Mrs P. and all of you guys. Congratulations to all. But especially to our girl Britt, who made it!

**Quinn:** Brittany, we are so proud of you and here's our gift.

**Brittany:** What's this?

**Rachel:** Two rail passes, one to New York and one to New Haven. We are neighbors now girl!

**Brittany:** _(She's strangely sad)_ Oh!

_Santana now was smiling widely._

**Brittany:** _(She smiles)_ Thanks guys.

_Suddenly everyone feel uncomfortable because Brittany acts strangely._

**Quinn:** Hey, you don't seem happy.

**Brittany:** About my gift? I said thank you. I hope I can make it to both of you.

**Rachel:** Can?

**Brittany:** Sorry. Want.

**Quinn:** What?

**Brittany:** Nothing.

_And there falls a deadly silence. Everybody is avoiding an eye contact. Finally Kurt breaks the silence._

**Kurt:** Hey! I have a bone to pick with you too, girlfriend.

_Now all the new directions were on stage around Brittany. Santana is suddenly scared. Brittany is acting different again. _

**Kurt:** You didn't say goodbye to me in the choir room. You talked to everyone but me.

**Brittany:** I have said goodbye to you when you moved to NY. Why should I say it again? It's not like we've talked ever since. It's not like we've talked at all to each other since all of you left.

**Kurt:** _(He looks surprised)_ Britt…

**Brittany:** _(She sees them sad)_ Hey, I'm okay with that, guys. I managed. Do the same. And don't come to me with your hurt ego. There's something you've never realized. Just because I didn't graduate that didn't mean that I was less capable of you all or anything less at all.

**Santana:** _(Finally speaks feeling so overwhelmed)_ Britt…

**Brittany:** You, especially, should know that.

**Santana:** What?

**Brittany:** Anyway. I'm not like you guys. I love you till this day very much. And my days with you was the most precious. And you Kurt you'll always be my precious unicorn.

**Kurt:** _(He smiles relieved.)_ And you are mine.

**Brittany:** I'm more like a zebra now. But I'll find my magic back.

**Quinn:** We love you too, Brittany. We are sorry that you felt like that. And maybe you have a point. But I for once, want to make it up to you.

**Rachel:** Yeah me too.

**Quinn:** Come to Yale with me before you enroll to MIT. We are going to have so much fun.

**Rachel:** Yeah!

**Santana:** _(She is mad now. All night she has this feeling that something very bad it's going to happen. And now that time is close. She was afraid.)_ Hey, hey, hey. Get in the line, would you? If she's going to go somewhere before college it will be to me.

**Brittany:** Like you came to me every now and then?

**Santana:** _(Off guard again!)_ Britt, what's the matter with you? Why you are attacking me like that?

**Brittany:** _(She looks at her)_ Sorry. _(She looks at them)_ Sorry guys. But now I'd like sometime alone. I think I'll leave.

**Rachel:** Brittany. Are you okay?

**Brittany:** Yeah. Thank you all. Mercedes, I'll definitely come to see our team on Nationals in LA, so make room for me, girl.

**Mercedes:** You're on, girl!

**Brittany:** Rachel, Kurt, and Santana I'll visit you definitely some time. Thanks for your offer, Quinn, but I'll pass for now. But I'll visit you; maybe we can also try some lady sex like you did with Santana. _(A sudden gasp is heard. Santana hides her face in her palms. Quinn is looking serious.)_ Hey, don't worry people, I'm not jealous. We'll give the unholy trinity a whole new different meaning.

**Santana:** Britt.

**Brittany:** Bye, people. See you around!

**Santana:** Brittany. _(She whispers something in Rachel's ear. Rachel nods.)_Will you dance with me before you leave?

**Brittany:** _(She paused.)_Yes.

**Santana:** _(She smiles)_ Rachel.

_Everyone clears the stage._

**Rachel:** "I Won't Give Up"_(by Jason Mraz)_

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth 

_Santana and Brittany hug each other and start to dance slowly. Everyone is looking at them very moved._

_Brittany hugs Santana by her waist and rests her head on Santana shoulder. _

_Santana hugs Brittany and caresses her hair._

_Santana now starts to sing whispery the lyrics to Brittany's ear._

_They look each other and kiss while they are dancing. _

_When they part, they are both crying._

_They continue to dance in a tight hug._

We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we

didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

_Santana sings again these lyrics now_

_looking deeply in Brittany's eyes._

_Brittany's crying so hard. She's_

_letting herself to upload all that_

_pressure she is feeling. Brittany's_

_takes Santana's face in her hands_

_while sings to her._

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

**Santana:** Do you remember the day I came to you and told you I love you?

**Brittany:** Of course.

**Santana:** I said to you, that I want to be with you but I was afraid of the talks and the looks and what people would say behind my back.

**Brittany:** I remember.

**Santana:** Well… I'm saying to you know... I want to be with you… again… but I don't know how. 

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

**Brittany:** We can't be together, Santana.

**Santana:** Don't give up on us Brittany. I know you feel I did… but that's not the truth exactly.

**Brittany:** Listen to me. I don't mind you being confused while you try to find your way. I don't mind you go around the world searching for your dream. I could support you on that, you know that very well. But you saw me as an obstacle and that was the worst feeling in my life. You are not just my high school sweetheart. And I could never promise you that I love you forever. But here I am and I still love you. Santana, I give up on us.

**Santana:** Oh Britt…You just broke my heart.

**Brittany:** Yeah...

_The song ends. Everyone is in tears. Brittany let go of Santana slowly._

**Santana:** Brittany, I love you.

**Brittany:** I love you too. I have to go.

_Brittany leaves. Rachel hugs Santana and they sit with the others. Blaine and Sam starts to sing more cheerful songs till the night ends. _


	3. Chapter 3

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 3: My life without you**

_Brittany is in her bedroom doing a last check on her things and she talks to herself. She feels really energetic. Downstairs there's a lot of noise. Her parents are preparing her departure. Door bells and phones are ringing. There's a really vibrating atmosphere._

**Brittany:** Ok…I've got my bags… my cellphone… my computer… do I need my pompoms… I guess not. Weird! Ooookaayy! What else?

_Her door opens and a smiley Sam enters!_

**Sam:** Hey! Leave something behind so you have a reason to come back!

_Brittany hugs him._

**Brittany:** That's my favorite man on the world! Hey, I leave you behind. No better reason than that!

**Sam:** True.

**Brittany: **You came to say goodbye?

**Sam:** I came to take you to the train.

**Brittany:** Oh cool!

_Brittany puts Lord Tubbighton in his carrier. Sam thinks a little before he speaks._

**Sam: **Brittany… last night after you left… Santana got really drunk.

_Brittany doesn't stop what she's doing, neither is looking at Sam._

**Brittany:** Oh… with whom did she sleep?

**Sam:** Brittany.

**Brittany:** Sorry. Unfair. _(She looks at him now.)_ I'll text her see if she's okay. Help me take my bags downstairs.

**Sam:** Leave them to me.

_Sam takes the bags and gets out of the room. Brittany grabs her phone and texts to Santana._

**Brittany: **_*Hey good morning. Are you okay?*_

_She sits on her bed looking her phone waiting. She bites her lips. Sam enters and takes another bag._

**Sam:** God! Brittany what did you put in that?

**Brittany: **Lord Tubbinghton's litter!

**Sam:** What? Never mind. Hurry up, everyone else's waiting at the station.

**Brittany: **Really? Nice.

_Her phone rings. Santana sent her a message._

**Santana:** _*How should I be? Without you?*_

_Brittany texts back._

**Brittany: **_*I meant with your hangover.*_

_The answer comes immediately._

**Santana:** _* No.*_

_She texts back and put her phone in her pocket._

**Brittany: **_*Feel better soon! I gotta go.*_

_Then she thinks something, put out her phone and texts again._

**Brittany:** _*Love you like a love song, baby*_

_Sam enters._

**Sam:** Ready?

_She looks at him and smiles, grabs her cat and gives him her hand. _

**Brittany:** Yeah.

_Brittany, her parents and Sam leave for the train station._

* * *

_Santana is in her bedroom lying on her bed in the dark. She's looking at her phone really depressed. The door opens and someone opens the windows shouting. _

**Kurt:** Wake up!

**Rachel:** Rise and sunshine!

**Quinn:** Santana, come on!

_They gather her stuff and make an extremely noise for her headache._

**Santana:** Shut up everyone.

**Kurt:** Come on. We are going to miss the train!

**Rachel:** Santana, we have classes this afternoon.

**Quinn:** Come on, Santana.

_Santana rises from her bed and tries to get dressed. They help her. _

**Santana:** Why are you shouting anyway?

**Quinn:** I'm coming with you in NY.

**Santana:** _(She rolls her eyes.)_ Peeerfect…

**Kurt:** Where's your bag? We need to hurry.

**Santana:** Oh morons.

**Rachel:** Oh my god…

_They are fussing around her._

**Santana:** What time is it?

**Quinn:** 8.00 am. We live with the 9.00 am train. Don't worry; Britt is living in about a half hour. We won't see her. Move it.

**Santana:** Good. I need a favor.

_They look at her and she smiles back at them._

* * *

_At the train station everyone smiles and hugs Brittany. There are Artie, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Sam, Sugar, Joe, and Unique. Brittany is happy and emotional. She hugs her parents and cries a little._

**Brittany: **So, guys. I'm ready to leave. Mom, dad I'll call you when I get there. Thank you so much for everything. Don't forget me, guys. If no sooner, we'll see each other in Nationals. I won't miss it. I gotta go and be a sexy genius mathematician _(They are all laughing)_ … this is what I'm study, right? I guess. Anyway… byeeee I'll text to every one of you!

_She gets on the train. Everyone waits to see her from the window. Then suddenly they hear voices behind them. They look back and see Santana, Kurt Rachel and Quinn running frantically towards them._

**Santana:** Wait!

**Kurt:** Wait!

**Rachel:** Stop her.

_Sam stops them._

**Sam:** Santana, she's on the train. You missed her.

**Quinn:** We've got time. Let's start! People sing with us! Come on Santana.

_She grabs Santana and pushes her in front. Santana starts to sing "My life would suck without you" and running back and forth until she sees Brittany on a window. Everyone follows her._

**Santana:** Guess this means _I'm_ sorry  
_I'm _standing at _your_ door  
Guess this means_ I_ take back  
What_ I_ said before  
Like how much_ I_ wanted  
Anyone but _you_  
Said_ I'd_ never come back  
But here _I am_ again

_Now everyone sing with her loudly._

**Everyone:** Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly  
my life would suck without you

_Brittany is on a window now looking confused. They see her and clap and cheer. She sees everyone and Santana in front of them crying as she sings. Santana goes under her window and continues to sing. _

**Santana:** Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

_Brittany smiles now and looks at Santana. Santana smiles too._

**Everyone:** Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly  
my life would suck without you

_Brittany put her finger in her mouth to hush them, they all stop. Then she starts to sing to Santana._

**Brittany:** Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go

_Now she calls everyone to sing. They sing and dance. The train starts. They all run to catch her up. Santana runs first. Brittany she looks at them and cries._

**Everyone:** Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

_Before she gets lost she mimics a phone to Santana as if saying __"I'll call you". Everyone stops looking the train. Then they go and hug Santana. She's crying._

**Rachel:** Well now I'm emotional. That brought me back memories.

**Kurt:** _(He hugs Santana.)_ Come on, girlfriend, don't be sad.

**Quinn:** _(She hugs Santana.)_ Come here.

**Rachel:** Can we live now?

**Santana:** Yes…

_They say goodbye to everyone and rush for their train._


	4. Chapter 4

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 4: Get it right**

_Brittany walks on the halls of the main administration building of MIT. She holds a map of the campus, a paper written in crayon and she's chewing gum. She walks and talks to herself._

**Brittany:** Ok! It says I have to turn left and the go to the end of the hall. Let's do it. Left is from here? I guess… and then straight ahead. I should leave some traces. I don't think I know how to go back to my room. _(She sees a classroom from an open door.)_ Oh! Look at those classes! How big! Cool. _(She reaches the end of the corridor.)_ Ooops! Dead end. The paper says to turn right. Right? There's only one turn. I guess that's right. Ha! I'm getting pretty good on this. _(She looks outside from a big window. She sees a park.)_ Oh my god! Look at the view! Oh I wanna go there! But I have to meet this dean again. _(Her mood changes.)_ That sucks. I'm already a week here and I haven't met anyone. _(She doesn't see a guy coming and throw herself on him.)_OOOHHH! Sorry! I'm sorry!

**Jack:** It's okay! Hi!

**Brittany:** Oh! Hi!

**Jack:** Are you lost?

**Brittany:** Maybe.

**Jack:** I'm Jack. Do you need any help?

**Brittany:** I'm Brittany. Well I have to go to the dean of mathematics department.

**Jack:** Oh. It's that door over there!

**Brittany:** Oh really? Well I came here all by myself. I'm good!

**Jack:** _(He laughs and becomes flirty.)_ You are funny.

**Brittany:** _(She smiles.)_ Mmmm… yeah. Ok. Thanks!

**Jack:** I'm a student on mathematics department too.

**Brittany: **Cool.

**Jack: **So… see you around.

**Brittany: **_(She avoids him with a smirk)_Bye. _(She talks to herself again.)_ Ok let's go. _(She knocks the door and enters.)_ Good morning.

**Dr. Langdon: **Good morning Brittany. This is Dr. Peterson. He is a psychologist. Please have a seat.

**Brittany:** Thanks.

**Dr. Langdon: **How are you? How was your first week here? Did you like the dorm we gave you?

**Brittany:** I'm ok. Well the room is pretty far away from the others. I haven't met anyone yet but… I guess it's soon. It's a nice place though.

**Dr. Peterson:** Would you like a dorm next to the others?

**Brittany:** Yeah! I mean that's college right? Having fun and parties with your friends.

_The doctors look each other._

**Dr. Langdon: **It's also about studying.

**Brittany:** Yeah. I'm not so good at that.

**Dr. Langdon: **Brittany, let's focus on that, shall we? You are here because it was revealed to us that you may be a mathematic genius. So we'd like to help you come in terms with that side of you.

**Brittany:** Cool.

**Dr. Langdon: **We'll teach you everything we know and you'll let us know everything about the numbers in your head. And hopefully we'll find a way to combine all these for a good cause.

**Brittany:** I like that.

**Dr. Langdon: **_(He smiles at her.)_Excellent. At first we'd like you to have some meetings with some specialists.

**Brittany:** _(She hesitates. She's confused.)_ Ok.

**Dr. Langdon: **We want you to meet daily with Dr Peterson and have some sessions with Dr Ruth Kent a specialist in dyslexia and other learning difficulties, and with Dr Michael Eston, an auxologist.

**Brittany:** _(She feels nervous)_ Mmm why? Don't I get to have classes like other kids?

_The doctors are very nervous too._

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany. You are not like the other kids.

**Brittany:** _(She's very sad now. She doesn't look at them.)_ I don't like that.

**Dr. Langdon: **You'll have classes but not yet. You have to trust us.

**Brittany:** Ok.

**Dr. Langdon: **So here's your schedule for this week. I'll leave you with Dr. Peterson now. Please know that my door is always open for you.

_Dr. Langdon leaves. Brittany tries to change her mood and leave behind what she just heard. She puts a smile and looks Dr. Peterson._

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany…

_Brittany's phone rings. She checks it._

**Brittany:** Oops sorry! Oh my cat texted me. He is bored.

**Dr. Peterson:** _(He looks confused.)_ What?

**Brittany:** My cat.

**Dr. Peterson:** _(He pauses then takes a deep breath and continues.)_ Ok. Brittany, talk to me about you.

**Brittany:** I don't know what to say.

**Dr. Peterson:** How about telling me about your family?

**Brittany:** I'm from Lima Ohio. My family lives there, my father, my mother and my sister. I took lord Tubbighton with me.

**Dr. Peterson:** Your cat?

**Brittany:** Yup.

**Dr. Peterson:** Why?

**Brittany:** What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere without him.

**Dr. Peterson:** So he's important to you.

**Brittany:** Very.

**Dr. Peterson:** Talk to me about that.

**Brittany:** I don't think he'd like that. I'll have to ask him.

**Dr. Peterson:** The cat?

**Brittany:** Yup.

**Dr. Peterson:** _(He writes something down.)_ Ok. How about your school? I understand that you've repeated your senior year.

**Brittany:** _(She seems happy now with the memory of her school.)_ Yeah. Oh I love my school. It's the best place ever. I had so much fun there. I was in cheerios and in glee club and I'm a national championship in both. But I love glee club more. But don't say it anywhere else 'cause Santana says we have to keep it a secret. And I was senior year president. I've made the best friends there like Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, Sam, Blaine and Quinn and Rachel and Finn and of course Puck and Joe, Kurt and Santana and many others. And our teacher Mr Schuester is the best. I love him very much.

**Dr. Peterson:** Ok Brittany. Do you miss them?

**Brittany:** Very.

**Dr. Peterson:** Do you wish you could be there now?

**Brittany:** No. I wish they could be here.

**Dr. Peterson:** Why?

**Brittany:** _(She gets sad again.)_I don't want to go back there.

**Dr. Peterson:** Would you like to talk to me about that?

**Brittany:** _(She looks away again.)_Mmm… not really.

**Dr. Peterson:** Something happened there?

**Brittany:** No, it's that… everything reminds me of Santana there and I can't have it anymore.

**Dr. Peterson:** Santana?

**Brittany:** She's my best friend. Was… I don't know.

**Dr. Peterson:** So she's important.

**Brittany:** The most.

**Dr. Peterson:** _(He writes again something.)_And she left?

**Brittany:** She went to NY.

**Dr. Peterson:** I see. Are you in touch with her?

**Brittany:** Not so much. She said that long distant relationships are impossible to maintain. So…

**Dr. Peterson:** Friends can be friends apart from the distance.

**Brittany:** Yeah but we were a couple.

**Dr. Peterson:** _(He looks surprised.)_ Sorry?

**Brittany:** Did I forget to mention that? She was my girlfriend through all senior year but we've been kind of together since… forever.

**Dr. Peterson:** Oh. _(He takes a long pause.)_ Ok. Brittany, that would be all for today.

**Brittany:** _(She doesn't feel well but she doesn't know why. She wants to leave.)_ Ok. Can I go now?

**Dr. Peterson:** Yes.

**Brittany:** Ok… bye.

_She exits the office. She looks lost, confused. She starts walking. She doesn't know where she's going. Finally she finds herself in a big open area like a park. She sits under a tree. She closes her eyes and little tears run down her cheeks. She thinks that all she wanted is to be happy and lately this seems impossible. She takes her phone and dials Santana's number without thinking about it._

_***Santana: **__(She sounds happy.) Hey britt.*_

**Brittany:** Hey! _(She seems surprised as if she didn't expect to hear that voice. She gathers herself quickly.)_ How are you?

_***Santana: **__I'm ok. How are you? How's there?*_

**Brittany:** Weird.

_***Santana: **__(She's concerned.)__Brittany, do you like it there?*_

**Brittany:** Yeah… _(She realizes she doesn't want Santana to know how she feels. She tries to look happy.)_ I mean yeah. They are nice.

_***Santana: **__Do you have classes?*_

**Brittany:** Yeah tons.

_***Santana: **__Did you meet any kids?*_

**Brittany:** Sure. Many.

_***Santana: **__Ok. *_

_There's a long pause between them._

**Brittany:** Ok I gotta go now.

_***Santana: **__Wait.*_

**Brittany:** I'll call you later. Bye.

_***Santana: **__Bye.*_

_Brittany closes the phone and cries a lot. She lies on the grass and remembers Mr. Schuester when he sang them "Over the Rainbow". She tries to hold on this happy thought as if she's waiting to fly…_

* * *

_Rachel and Santana sit in their living room._

**Rachel:** Was it Brittany?

**Santana:** _(She's worried.)_ Yeah.

**Rachel:** How is she?

**Santana:** She didn't sound so good.

**Rachel:** You know. Don't worry. First week is always difficult. I was so depressed. But then Kurt came!

**Santana:** Yeah but no one is going to go there.

**Rachel:** Don't worry. She'll get used to it. She has done many things by herself.

**Santana:** _(She stands up, angry.)_ I've never underestimated Brittany. Anyway I need to go.

**Rachel:** Where?

**Santana:** I'm working.

_Santana leaves. Rachel looks the door really sad. Santana finds herself in the street. She's really confused. After half an hour she finds herself to the bar she's working as waitress. She enters and finds her boss, Mr. Harris, really nervous._

**Santana:** Hi. What's up?

**Mr. Harris:** We've got some issues today.

**Santana:** _(She's indifferent.)_ Like?

**Mr. Harris:** The band canceled tonight's show.

**Santana:** _(She's sarcastic.)_ Oh what a pity! Finally our ears will get a chance. Don't worry I'll make you a playlist to play in your laptop.

**Mr. Harris:** But I want a live performance.

**Santana:** Believe me, it'll be much better. So I'm gonna go get ready. I'm serving the left half tonight, got it? 'Cause yesterday the right side sucked. Too much stupid masculine hormones!

**Mr. Harris:** Santana, I was thinking maybe you should sing tonight.

**Santana:** _(She stops and looks at him surprised.)_ Now how did you get the idea that I know how to sing?

**Mr. Harris:** I've heard you sing.

**Santana:** When?

**Mr. Harris:** Two years ago I think, at national championship of school glee clubs. Your team lost but you were the best.

**Santana:** _(She's speechless.)_ Sorry, but it is at least logical to be slightly speechless right now. Why you were there? And how come you remember me out of 12 kids? I wasn't even the lead singer.

**Mr. Harris:** I love music from teenagers. I like to see young bands. So whenever NY is hosting the championship, I tend to be there. Hey, it's an important event for the city. Now, your team performed original songs. No other team has ever made that. That was really brave and you were really talented.

**Santana:** _(She laughs nervously.) _I am so stuck right now.

**Mr. Harris:** And of course I remember the lead singer. Oh my god such an incredible voice! But I also took a note of your voice. It's a rare, unique voice. And I remember the lead male singer, and the kid in the wheelchair. The black girl! Jesus, she was amazing! And the other boys and girls! The blond girls! Ah! And of course the tall blond girl, what an amazing dancer! And how beautiful! Oh my god!

**Santana:** Hey stop right there. Don't fantasize her. She was my girlfriend… well not exactly back then but… anyway, don't.

**Mr. Harris:** She was? Nice taste, girl.

**Santana:** Thanks… I guess… So why didn't you say something before?

**Mr. Harris:** I have a contract with these guys. I was planning to make a proposal to you after them. But now I need you and more than that… I prefer you.

**Santana:** _(Suddenly she feels very happy.)_ I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. Yes, I'll do it. Can I sing whatever I want?

**Mr. Harris:** Totally. But be sure to sing those originals of yours. You, guys should have made a band after your graduation. Are you in touch with the rest?

**Santana:** Yes. I actually live with two of them here in NY. One of them is the lead girl.

**Mr. Harris:** Really? Girl, you are going to have business with me. Now get yourself ready. You are the star today.

_She kisses him on his cheek and runs to the dressing rooms._

**Santana:** Oh my god! What was that? I'll call Kurt. _(She dials Kurt's number.)_Pick it. Pick it.

_***Kurt:**__ Yes, Santana.*_

**Santana:** Hey girl! Listen. I'm performing tonight at the bar!

_***Kurt:**__ Really? Wow! How come?*_

**Santana:** Big story! Will you come?

_***Kurt:**__ Of course. *_

**Santana:** Tell Berry too.

_***Kurt:**__ I will. Santana, I'm really proud.*_

**Santana:** Yeah, yeah. Don't be late. 9 p.m. sharp.

_***Kurt:**__ Ok.*_

**Santana:** Oh my god! I have nothing to wear. Kurt, I need clothes! Bring me something.

_***Kurt:**__ Ok.*_

_She closes the phone and looks herself in the mirror. Every moment she performed these last four years just passed in front of her. She feels nostalgic. She takes a paper and a pen and tries to make a playlist for her show._

* * *

_Brittany wakes up and finds herself under a tree. She's confused. After a moment she remembered everything. She picks her phone and dials a number._

**Brittany:** Hi Artie!

_***Artie:**__ Hey, Britt.*_

**Brittany:** I need your help.

_***Artie:**__ Did you get lost again?*_

**Brittany:** Yes. But I don't want you for that.

_***Artie:**__ Okay.*_

**Brittany:** Artie, what's dyslexia?

_***Artie:**__ (He chooses his words carefully.) It's a learning difficulty.*_

**Brittany:** Like being stupid?

_***Artie:**__ No, of course not. Where did you hear that? *_

**Brittany:** I have to see a specialist in dyslexia.

_***Artie:**__ (He's really sweet but also concerned.) Brittany, listen to me. Being dyslectic doesn't mean you are stupid. It means that you learn things differently than the others. And you do. You are very special. You can't solve a math exercise but you can count the most complex steps in choreography. I guess they want to know how your brain works. It's not a bad thing.*_

**Brittany:** Ok.

_***Artie:**__ Britt, talk to me.*_

**Brittany:** _(She cries.)_ I don't want to be special, Artie. I want to be like the other kids. I want to have fun. I'm not stupid really. I'm very alone here. They want to test me all the time. I don't like that.

_***Artie:**__ They want to help you.*_

**Brittany:** I don't like it.

_***Artie:**__ Brittany, you are special, you can't help it. I mean, look at you. You are a charismatic self-taught dancer. You have friends that love you. You are gorgeous, hot and you slept with a guy in a wheelchair and gave him so much confidence and helped him to be a man. You fell in love with the harshest girl in Lima and you brought out the best of her. You are gentle and caring and good. And now you found out that your brain may also be very special. Embrace yourself, Britt, like you do with the others.*_

**Brittany:** I miss you. All of you.

_***Artie:**__ I miss you too. Come on; tell me where you are to help you return.*_

**Brittany:** Well I'm in a park.

_They both laugh._

* * *

**Rachel:** Hey! We came! I'm so excited!

**Santana:** Oh good! Come with me. Mr. Harris, here are my friends, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel.

**Mr. Harris:** Oh my god, that girl!

**Santana:** Mr. Harris has seen us perform here two years ago at nationals.

**Kurt:** Really? Well we won in Chicago!

**Mr. Harris:** You were great, kids. Please consider sing here someday.

**Santana:** They can sing with me tonight if they want.

**Rachel:** No, tonight is your night. Maybe we will do a duet together. But tonight people are here for one Santana Lopez!

**Mr. Harris:** Ok. Ready, Santana? The house is full! _(He leaves.)_

**Santana:** I'm nervous.

**Kurt:** I know! Hey, we should call the others. You are the first to perform professionally.

**Santana:** Oh I don't know if it's a good idea.

**Rachel:** It surely is! Go get ready.

_Santana takes the bag with her clothes from Rachel and leaves. Rachel and Kurt take their phone and start dialing numbers._

**Kurt:** So I'm calling Blaine to try group call with Lima.

**Rachel:** Ok I'm calling Finn to gather the others.

**Kurt:** Hey boy! Listen up quickly. Santana is performing tonight in a bar here in NY. A solo show! How great is that?

_***Blaine:**__ Super!*_

**Kurt:** Ok gather as many as you can in a group call.

_***Blaine: **__I'm on it!*_

**Rachel:** Finn hi! How are you? Exciting news. Santana is performing tonight in a bar. We are very happy. We thought you may want to hear the gig. I mean she's the first from our company to perform after graduation!

**Finn:** Oh my god! Of course I do.

**Rachel:** So call Quinn and Mercedes and Puck and… who else isn't in Lima?

**Finn:** Mike and Brittany.

**Rachel:** Brittany of course.

_Kurt hears Rachel and responds._

**Kurt:** We've actually found Brittany. She was talking to Artie.

**Rachel:** Ok are we ready?

**Kurt:** Lima is on. Mr. Schue too. They are all gathering right now to Breadstix to listen from there.

**Rachel:** Great and the rest are ready too. Let's sit. It starts.

_Santana gets on the stage. Kurt and Rachel cheer frantically. The audience claps. The others on the phones clap too. Brittany sits on bench. She didn't get the chance to return because on the way back, Artie got the phone call for Santana's gig. So now she just hears Santana singing miles away._

**Santana:** Good evening. I'm Santana Lopez and I'll sing for you tonight. I hope we all have a great time. Tonight I'm going to perform to you songs that have a very special meaning to me because I performed them with my friends the last four years. And tonight I wish they could be here, all of them. But I know they can hear me so… for you guys.

_Rachel and Kurt lift their phones. Everyone is clapping. In Lima people are very happy. In Yale Quinn is lying on her bed. Puck and Finn are in the car on a hill looking the city lights. Mike is in his dorm. Mercedes is on a bus. Brittany is still on that bench. _

_As the night progress the audience gets more excited. Santana is perfect._

_She sings:_

_Back to black_

_Valerie_

_I will survive_

_Edge of glory_

_River deep, mountain high_

_Mine_

**Rachel:** Oh my god!

**Kurt:** What?

**Rachel:** That's her break up song from Brittany!

**Kurt:** Oh! Never mind she sounds amazing.

_Rumor has it_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Someone like you_

**Santana:** Thank you! Thank you very much.

_Everyone is really enthusiastic. In Lima they are actually having a party. Brittany just sits on that bench._

**Santana: **Now, I'd like my friend Rachel come on stage a sing with me.

**Rachel: **Well, you don't have to ask twice!

_So emotional_

**Santana: **Now it's your turn Kurt.

_Constant craving_

**Santana: **Well now I'll sing for you the original songs that are written from my friends.

_Pretending_

_Light up the world_

_Loser like me._

**Santana: **And the last one it's a song written from my friend Rachel berry. I'd like her permission to do it tonight.

**Rachel: **It's all yours!

**Santana: **And I'd like to dedicate it to Brittany… wherever she is.

**Kurt:** She can hear you.

**Santana: **_(She takes a deep breath)_ OK! I want to thank everybody for tonight. But especially Mr. Harris. And my friends.

_"Get It Right"_

What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?

_The songs ends and Santana takes a standing ovation. Kurt and Rachel hug her._

* * *

_Brittany now stands up._

**Brittany:** Artie?

_***Artie:**__ Oh Brittany!*_

**Brittany:** Can you take me home now?

_***Artie:**__ Of course. *_


	5. Chapter 5

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 5: Call me, maybe?**

_New Directions are still in Breadsticks after Santana's performance. They talk and laugh and have a great time._

**Marley:** Well Santana was amazing!

**Sam:** Yeah as always!

**Kitty:** I didn't know how good she is.

**Marley: **_(She's skeptical)_ But… I've got a question.

**Tina:** What?

**Marley:** Why did she dedicate this song to Brittany? I mean I know they're friends but…

_They all look at her with the biggest expression of surprise. They are speechless. _

**Tina:** You just didn't ask what I thought you did.

**Blaine:** Come on, Marley!

**Marley:** What?

**Tina:** Oh my god she's serious! Where you were after Mr Schue's wedding?

**Marley:** I left early, why?

**Blaine:** Well where you were in Britney week or in Diva week? Or in Grease?

**Marley:** There. What do you mean?

**Kitty:** Come on. Even I know that.

**Unique:** Well you are a cherioo… but Marley, you can't be serious, girl!

**Artie: **Easy, guys. Marley, though I can't possible imagine how you don't know that, Santana and Brittany were together.

**Marley:** _(Now she's the surprised one.)_ Ooohh… that's whyyy...

**Sam: **Yup.

**Marley:** That's why Brittany was depressed and we did Britney?

**Tina:** Yes.

**Marley:** That's why Santana came to show off in Diva week?

**Sam:** Yes. I almost lost my head that day…

_Everybody laugh with Sam's comment. _

**Artie:** And that's why she was here in Regionals. To persuade Brittany to perform and to find out what was going on with her.

**Marley:** Oh! I mean… Brittany never mentioned anything.

**Blaine:** Well Brittany never talks about herself… especially for the sad parts of her life. But they were one of the most famous couples of our school.

**Tina:** Yeah like Finn and Rachel and Blaine and Kurt. How don't you know about that?

**Sam:** All of them are separated now.

_The company get a little sad now._

**Marley:** Why?

**Artie:** You know… big loves are destined to be tested again and again to see if they can last in time… and people in them to grow together and apart. Sorry, Blaine.

**Blaine:** _(He's really sad.) _It's ok. You're right. _(He tries to change the subject.)_ So… Marley. You are in glee now; you have to know all the dirty gossips of our previous stars and forever friends.

**Marley:** Ok!

**Kitty:** That's fantastic! Tell us. I love gossips.

**Tina:** Brittany and Santana were best friends, real close friends for many years and they were together as a couple for almost a year. Openly. But… they must have been fooling around since… who knows since when. _(She looks Artie.)_

**Artie:** I know for fact that Brittany was cheating on me with Santana.

**Marley:** Oh my god, you two were also together?

**Artie:** Yup.

**Kitty:** And after that you are still friends?

**Artie:** Yes, that's the way we do it in glee glub. But Brittany didn't really know what she was doing. And I'm not going to explain that. Just leave it as it is.

**Tina:** Yeah we had also suspected that in sophomore year they were also… doing stuff.

**Sam:** I do believe that even after their break up they were fooling around.

_The others look at him with disapproval._

**Blaine:** No, that's not true. After Santana, Brittany was fully committed to her relationships, she just learned how to do it. Yes, they still have feelings for each other but no sex.

**Tina:** I second that.

**Artie:** So… Junior year and while I was dating Brittany, Santana told her that she loved her and she realized she's a lesbian.

**Sam:** Brittany says that she practically made Santana come in terms with her feelings.

**Marley:** And she broke up with you?

**Artie:** Strangely no. You know, Brittany don't want to hurt people. She's really pure. She loved Santana but she also loved me enough not to break my heart. Besides she knew inside her how she felt for Santana before Santana even got there. That's Brittany.

**Marley:** So what happened?

**Tina:** Santana didn't want to be open about her sexuality. She struggled a lot with that. We helped her a lot. You know, after Kurt we've learned a lot. Kurt fought that by himself but with Santana we were more prepared.

**Marley:** And what about Brittany?

_Tina, Artie, Sam and Blaine look at each other confused._

**Tina:** What about her?

**Marley:** You said that Santana struggled to come in terms with loving a girl. How Brittany dealt with that?

_They don't know what to say to her. They seem really confused._

**Tina:** She…

**Sam:** Emmm…

**Artie:** She didn't… I mean… we…

**Sam:** We don't know…

_Tina realizes the truth._

**Tina:** Actually we've never thought of that.

**Sam:** You know… she never complained…

**Marley:** That doesn't mean anything.

**Tina:** True…

_They look sad and guilty for a reason. Sam changes quickly the subject and the mood._

**Sam:** Anyway at some point Brittany broke up with Artie and after a while they started to date openly.

**Blaine: **_(He looks happy with the memory.)_It was a great love. A rare love. You see Santana was one of the most difficult people we'd ever met. Mean and harsh. But after her coming out she changed a lot. Yeah she's still a real bitch if she wants to, but she's also gentle, and caring. And the best friend anyone can have. I mean she stood up for Kurt way too many times.

**Marley:** Oh…. Why did they break up?

**Artie:** Well Brittany had to stay here and Santana had to leave. They didn't manage to stay together.

**Sam:** But they'll find their way back someday.

**Tina:** Yes.

**Artie:** As I told you… great loves are made for the storms.

_Blaine stands up. He's still sad. Brittany and Santana remind him his relationship with Kurt and the turn things took after his proposal._

**Blaine:** Come on guys, let's go home. It's late.

_They say their goodbyes and leave for their houses._

* * *

_Brittany is on an open area outside main administration building of MIT, she has her ipod in her ears and she dances. She dances with passion as if no one else is around. People pass by and see her with a smile. Among them is Jack. She stands there and watches her. When she finishes, Jack comes close to talk to her._

**Jack:** Hi again!

**Brittany:** _(She still breathes hard)_Oh hi!

**Jack:** You dance really well. Actually you are perfect.

**Brittany:** Thank you.

**Jack:** Ummmm are you free? Do you want to hang around for a little bit?

**Brittany:** _(She smiles at him)_ Sure.

**Jack:** Cool. Ok let's just sit here. _(They sit under a tree)_ So I'm Jack. Jack Preston. I'm in my second year in mathematics department. I'm from Richmond, Virginia.

**Brittany:** Cool.

**Jack:** Now is your turn.

**Brittany:** I'm Brittany Pierce and I'm from Lima Ohio. I guess I'm in first year in mathematics department but I can really tell for sure.

**Jack:** _(He's like he's been hit by a thunderbolt)_ You are Brittany Pierce?

**Brittany:** Yes. Do you know me? _(She smiles proudly)_ Oh it'll probably be because I'm a national champion!

**Jack:** What? No. _(He stands up now. He seems really excited.)_ I know you because you are the one who made the Brittany Code.

**Brittany:** _(She's disappointed)_ Oh that…

**Jack:** _(He laughs nervously)_ I don't know what to say.

**Brittany:** Anything but that.

**Jack:** What do you mean? You are very important here.

**Brittany:** I couldn't care any less. _(She stands up)_ So I need to go.

**Jack:** What? Wait. _(He grabs her hand.)_

**Brittany:** I really can't stay.

**Jack:** My friends and I will be at Lucy's Bar tonight. I hope I see you there. _(He lets her hand and she leaves.)_

* * *

_In the New York apartment, Santana is sleeping in her bed. Rachel stands above her speaking really loud._

**Rachel:** Santana, please wake up. You promised to help me.

**Santana:** Go away.

**Kurt:** What's wrong?

**Rachel:** She doesn't wake up. She promised to teach me some dancing moves. If I want to enter in that seminar next week, I really need help. But she just doesn't wake. After she started performing and waitressing at the same time she's working like crazy all day.

_They still talk loud above Santana's head._

**Kurt:** _(He's picking on her)_ Oh she doesn't have time for you and you are jealous!

**Rachel:** Come on, Kurt. I need to do dance lessons. I need to be distracted. This waiting for the Funny Girl is killing me.

**Kurt:** I know. Hey you, girls, will you be here tonight? I need to talk to you about something.

**Rachel:** I'll be here. The sleeping beauty here will probably be sleeping.

_Santana storms out of her bed and pushes them outside of her room._

**Santana:** That's it, out. Out. I can't help you today!

**Rachel:** _(She yells outside of Santana's room)_ It's ok. I don't need you.

**Kurt:** Rach, I need to go. See you tonight. Let her sleep, I guess she's tired.

_He leaves._

**Rachel:** _(She talks to herself anxiously)_ Yeah like I'm not. What am I going to do? Who else can help me…? Oh I found it. _(She's excited; she takes her phone and dials a number.)_ I'll show you, Santana Lopez. I can find a better teacher. The best actually. _(She waits)_ Brittany, hi!

_*__**Brittany:**__ Hi Rachel!*_

**Rachel:** How are you?

_*__**Brittany:**__ Fine.*_

**Rachel:** So listen. Do you have a heavy schedule for the next couple of days?

_*__**Brittany:**__ Not really. I only have these meetings but that's about one to three hours a day. The rest of day… I don't do anything.*_

**Rachel:** Perfect. I need your help. If I come there, can you teach me some dancing moves, maybe choreography?

_*__**Brittany:**__ Where? Here?*_

**Rachel:** Yes.

_***Brittany:**__ Yes I can. Actually I'd be glad to have you here.*_

**Rachel:** Excellent. I'll take a train at the afternoon and I'll be there this evening.

_***Brittany:**__ Cool. Can't wait.*_

_Rachel hangs up the phone excited. She throws a mischievous look to Santana's room and goes to her room and starts packing._

* * *

_Brittany enters Dr. Peterson's office for their daily session._

**Dr. Peterson:** Good morning, Brittany.

**Brittany:** Hello.

**Dr Peterson:** Please have seat. How are your meetings with Dr Eston and Dr Kent going?

**Brittany:** Fine.

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany, you've got to talk to me a little bit more.

**Brittany:** I don't have anything more to say.

_He seems determined to push her._

**Dr. Peterson:** Of course you have. Everyone does. You have to trust me.

_She still is calm._

**Brittany:** Why?

**Dr. Peterson:** Because I'm here to help you.

**Brittany:** _(She starts to feel anger.)_ I don't need any help. All I want is a normal life like the one I used to have and you people don't let me have it.

**Dr. Peterson:** Don't you really understand?

**Brittany:** _(She pauses. The anger rises in her)_ Did you just call me stupid?

**Dr. Peterson:** No, of course not.

**Brittany:** _(She stands up)_ The minute you'll call me that, I'm out. I came here because I thought nobody would make fun of me. But you people are worse.

**Dr. Peterson:** No, no. Please. You know we believe you are genius Brittany.

**Brittany:** _(She yells at him)_ I've heard that before. Santana would always call me that. But you know she didn't mean it, she just wanted to make me feel well and protected. I don't want to be a genius. And that code I wrote? I don't know what it is. I didn't mean to write it. I was bored and I didn't know anything. I don't know maths, I know how to dance. That's the only thing in my life I know how to do it. The only I accomplishment I have.

**Dr. Peterson:** Why did you come here?

**Brittany:** I told you. I wanted to leave. And I wanted to graduate. So write this down. I want my diploma from school. Don't care if I'm here, you asked me to come. So I want it.

**Dr Peterson:** Ok Brittany, relax. Things just got out of hand. Let's calm down.

**Brittany:** Sorry. See I'm not that kind of person. I never yell and I don't get angry. Why you make me feel that way all the time. You are trying to change me. Why? What did I ever do to you? _(She cries hopelessly now)_

**Dr Peterson:** _(He speaks calmly and gently)_ Aren't you at least curious to know how you wrote that code?

**Brittany:** _(She weeps her tears)_ I don't know. And to be honest I've never thought what I was going to do here. I just think one think at a time and try to make it happen.

**Dr Peterson:** Ok. You've been though a lot in your life…

**Brittany:** That's not true.

**Dr Peterson:** Of course it is. I mean… you are so many things. For example you were an open teen lesbian, which must have been a hard time for you.

**Brittany:** _(She's upset again)_ Am I what? No, no, no. That's not me. I'm not a lesbian and it wasn't hard to date Santana it is hard to actually not date her.

* * *

_Santana comes out of her room ready to go to work. The house is empty._

**Santana:** Hey is anybody here? I'm off to work. I'll be home tonight.

* * *

**Dr. Peterson:** Talk to me about her.

**Brittany:** No.

* * *

**Santana:** Rachel? Are you here?

* * *

**Dr. Peterson:** Open your heart to me.

**Brittany:** I have nothing to say.

* * *

_Santana takes a paper and writes down a note._

"_Rach, sorry. Tomorrow we are going to work. I promise._

_S."_

_She leaves it on the table and leaves._

* * *

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany.

**Brittany:** I need to go.

_She opens the door and leaves. She's very upset. She runs through the hallway until she finds herself out of the building. She sits on bench and cries hard. She thinks that she doesn't know why she's here but she also don't know where she wants to be. After a while she gathers herself and heads to the train station. She made the whole distance by feet listening to music. When she finally reaches the station the train is there. She hears the familiar loud voice form the crowd and suddenly feels happy._

**Rachel:** Brittany! Over here!

**Brittany:** Hey Rach!

_They hug each other tight._

**Rachel:** I'm so glad to see you. Thank you so much for willing to help me.

**Brittany:** That's what friends are for.

**Rachel:** True. Oh you look great! More beautiful than ever.

**Brittany:** That's not true but thanks.

_They start leaving the station holding hands._

**Rachel:** How are you Brittany? Santana says that you are not really ok.

**Brittany:** I'm trying. It's weird here.

**Rachel:** Is it here what you really want?

**Brittany:** I don't know what I want anymore.

_They stop and look each other. Brittany looks sad._

**Rachel:** Hey don't worry, we'll figure something out.

**Brittany:** _(She smiles)_ Let's don't be sad. I have had enough with sadness. Do you wanna go in a bar nearby to have a drink?

**Rachel:** Yes. Sounds perfect.

_Brittany feels excited again._

* * *

_Santana enters the apartment. Kurt watches TV._

**Santana:** I'm home, girls. Where's Rachel?

**Kurt:** _(He doesn't look at her.)_ Mmm she went to Brittany.

**Santana:** _(She stops dead in her tracks)_ What?_ (She's really mad now) _Oh I'm going to kill her finally.

**Kurt:** _(He's still calm)_ Relax. You know that she gets what she wants. She wanted dance lessons and you were busy.

**Santana:** Yes, but going to Brittany it's something very different.

**Kurt:** _(He looks at her now)_ Why? She's still our friend. You can't stop us from being in touch with her.

**Santana:** _(She yells at him now)_ Don't be stupid. How Brittany is going to take it when Rachel went to see her and I haven't been there yet? She'll think I don't care.

**Kurt:** I don't know Santana.

* * *

_Rachel and Brittany enter the bar. It's almost full._

**Rachel:** Oh nice place!

**Brittany:** Yeah full of nerds.

_They laugh. Rachel sees Jack weaving at Brittany._

**Rachel:** Who's that?

**Brittany:** That's Jack. He told me about this place. He's a nice guy.

_He comes over excited._

**Jack:** Hi! I'm glad you came.

**Brittany:** _(She keeps a distance)_ Yes. This is my friend Rachel.

**Jack:** Hi, Rachel. Do you girls wanna sit with us?

**Brittany:** _(She answers immediately)_ Mmm no. Not yet. We have a lot catch up to do.

**Jack:** Ok girls! _(He leaves a little disappointed)_

**Rachel:** _(She looks playfully at Brittany)_ He's cute. And he likes you.

**Brittany:** Yeah…

**Rachel:** Do you like him?

_They sit._

**Brittany:** He's a nice guy and really sweet. But I'm not into him. I've tried that… you know, date a sweet guy… didn't work. And my wild -sex with everybody- days are way behind me. So it's just me now.

**Rachel:** _(She takes Brittany's hand)_ You still love Santana, didn't you?

**Brittany:** Yes I do. I'll always do one way or another.

**Rachel:** I know. I still love Finn. We have to find a way to be with the ones we love while doing the things we love. Otherwise we'll be miserable all the time.

**Brittany.** Yes. _(She changes and gets happy again)_But you are here now and I want so badly to have fun. Cause I was really miserable these days. What do you say?

**Rachel:** I couldn't agree more.

**Brittany:** See there's a stage there. How about doing a number?

**Rachel:** Perfect. What do you want us to sing?

**Britrtany:** Mmm something up beat, funny and happy. Oh I got it! This year in our first day in glee Blaine, Tina, Unique and I competed against each other to decide who was going to be the new Rachel.

**Rachel:** Yeah that was sweet! Who's the new Rachel?

**Brittany:** Blaine.

**Rachel:** Oh I like that.

**Brittany:** I was vice-Rachel!

**Rachel:** Nice!

**Brittany:** So anyway we did "Call me maybe"

**Rachel:** Oh that's perfect! Let's go!

_They head to the stage. Brittany takes the microphone._

Brittany: Hello all. I'm Brittany Pierce. _(Suddenly everybody stops what they're doing and a silence fell in the house)_ See. I'm famous here. And this is my friend Rachel. We'll do a song for you.

_Everybody just look at Brittany._

**Rachel & Brittany:** _(During the song the sing and dance together)_ _Call me maybe_

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

* * *

_Santana takes her phone and starts dialing._

**Santana:** Oh I'm gonna call that pain-in-the-ass Berry. _(She waits)_ Pick it.

* * *

**Rachel & Brittany:** You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

_Rachel feels her phone buzzing in her pocket. She takes it quickly while singing but she answers by mistake it and leaves it on table._

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

* * *

**Santana:** What's that? Listen!

_They listen together._

**Kurt:** It sounds like Rachel and Brittany. Oh they sound good!

**Santana:** What are they doing?

**Kurt:** It seems to me they are having fun.

* * *

**Rachel & Brittany:** Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

* * *

**Santana:** _(She's really upset and confused)_ What am I supposed to do right now?

**Kurt:** Hang up the phone and get over it. _(He grabs her phone and ends the call.)_ You need to stop and think what is that you really want.

* * *

**Rachel & Brittany:** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

_The song ends and everybody cheer frantically and shouts "more"._

**Brittany:** Hey how about doing "Tik Tok"?

**Rachel:** You and I? We have history with that song!

_They laugh. _

**Brittany:** Oh come on. I'll play nice this time!

**Rachel.** Ok let's go for it.

_They sing Tik Tok by Kesha. The crowd stands, claps and dances all the time. Everybody has a great time. The song ends and Brittany and Rachel hug each other._

**Brittany:** Oh! That was so fun!

**Rachel:** Indeed. _(She talks to the crowd)_ So people, now I'm going to dedicate a song to my friend Brittany here.

_Brittany sits and looks at Rachel. Rachel sings "Keep holding on". Brittany gets very emotional during the song but she smiles at Rachel. Rachel takes Brittany and they sing together the last lyrics: _

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__._

**Brittany:** Hell yeah we will!

_Everybody cheers and claps._


	6. Chapter 6

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 6: "_I'm already falling"_**

_Rachel wakes up in Brittany's dorm. She takes a minute to realize where she is then she gets up from the bed she shares with Brittany. Brittany is still asleep. Rachel goes to the little kitchen and prepares a small breakfast. Lord Tubbinghton stares at her. She realizes it's time to wake Brittany._

**Rachel:** Brittany, wake up. I think your cat needs to be fed.

**Brittany:** Mmmm he can make his own breakfast.

**Rachel:** Interesting! _(She looks the cat with surprised look. She takes the breakfast she prepared for Brittany and goes over the bed.) _Hey… come on, get up. _(Brittany turns and looks at her still sleepy.)_ Here. There're your milk and cereals.

**Brittany:** _(She smiles.)_ Oh! Breakfast in bed by one Rachel Berry.

**Rachel:** I'm a woman of wonders.

**Brittany:** Yes.

_Brittany sits on the bed and Rachel sits next to her. They start eating their breakfast._

**Rachel:** Let me take a picture of us. _(She takes a photo of them with her phone.)_

**Brittany:** It's good to have you here. I'm not used to be so alone. I've always been around friends and family.

**Rachel:** I know. What can I say, Britt… I'm already a day here and I can not understand this place. They don't let you have classes and they examine you every day. It's like you are…

**Brittany:** _(She looks sad)_ …a lab rat.

**Rachel:** Yes. You lost your smile, your funny self. _(She pauses)_ Britt, why do you want to be here?

**Brittany:** They say I'm smart.

**Rachel:** I say that too.

**Brittany:** Yeah but they believe it.

**Rachel:** Fair. _(They laugh aloud. Then Rachel gets serious again.)_ Look all I'm saying is that we have to be ourselves at all costs. It's something that you and I have always stood up for in glee. Right?

**Brittany:** _(She looks away from Rachel)_ I need to get over Santana, Rachel. It is so hard not to be with her. I really love her.

**Rachel:** I know, sweetie. But maybe instead of that you should find a way to get back together. I know Santana is ready for that.

**Brittany:** No. She left me because I was in Lima. She'd only be with me if I was in NY.

**Rachel:** _(She's excited with the idea.)_ So come in NY! We could use you to straighten her up a bit from time to time!

**Brittany:** It's not that.

**Rachel:** Tell me.

**Brittany:** _(She hesitates like she's afraid of what she's thinking.)_ Why… can't she be… with me... anyway… anywhere?

**Rachel:** Oh honey that's so difficult…

**Brittany:** I see…

**Rachel:** Santana loves you so much. And you love her. You have to enjoy your love now that you still have it. Because you know years go by and we get older. We must enjoy our little happy moments. _(They both cry a little. They think of the people they love. Rachel weeps away her tears.)_ So you need to figure out what you want to do with your life and talk with Santana.

**Brittany:** _(She sighs.)_ I guess.

**Rachel:** _(She gets up of the bed and tries to change the mood.)_ Come on, Pierce. Go do your weird therapy. And come back and work with me. You taught me so many things yesterday. I can't believe I left this opportunity go away the last three years. Damn that jealous Latina! _(They laugh.)_

**Brittany:** You're funny.

_Brittany gets up, feeds Lord Tubbinghton and gets ready to leave._

**Rachel:** _(She takes her phone)_ I'll post our pic on facebook. Santana may kill me but never mind.

**Brittany:** Nah… she likes you.

**Rachel:** You think? I mean I get that feeling lately that she's in NY.

**Brittany:** Yes. I mean she'll never admit it but she likes you and always looked up to you. She'll never admit it but I know Santana.

**Rachel:** Picture is on. Let's see how long it'll take for her to call us. _(They smile.)_

* * *

_Sananta lies on her bed playing with her phone. A notification comes and immediately is on her feet screaming._

**Santana:** What the f…! Kurt! Kurt!

_She goes over to his room. He is still sleeping._

**Kurt:** What?

**Santana:** Look at this. _(He looks the photo of Rachel and Brittany and smiles.)_ Are they sleeping together now?

**Kurt:** You are crazy. _(He turns over and tries to sleep again.)_

**Santana:** I'll call them. _(She dials Rachel's number. She seems furious.)_

* * *

_Rachel's phone rings. She sees the number and smiles. _

**Rachel:** There she is.

**Brittany:** Let me pick it up. _(They both laugh like naughty kids.)_ Yes.

_***Santana:**__ (she is surprised.) Brittany?*_

**Brittany:** Yeah it's me. _(She puts her on speakerphone.)_

_***Santana:**__ (She's screaming.) What now? Are you picking her phone also? Do I get to hold the wedding rings or the bouquet?*_

_Rachel and Brittany laugh really hard._

**Rachel:** My guess would be the bouquet.

_***Santana:**__ Oh wait Berry! Wait and see what's gonna happen to you when you come back.*_

_Brittany turns off the speakerphone. She tries to calm Santana._

**Brittany:** Hey easy. Why are you so upset?

_*__**Santana:**__ (She sighs) I don't know. (She pauses) I am jealous I guess. I don't know how you feel with her being there.*_

**Brittany:** It's pretty cool actually. I needed a friend.

_***Santana:**__ (She sounds really upset) Britt I'm sorry. I would have come. I want to be there for you but I don't know if you want me or where we stand.*_

**Brittany:** It's okay I would never ask you to come as much as I wanted to. You'd feel so threatened that I might ask you to stay with me, away from NY.

_*__**Santana:**__ That's not true. What? Do you think that we broke up because I can't be in NY with you?*_

**Brittany:** Well can you? _(They pause)_ Look let's not fight right now. That's not us. Yes, I'd love to have you here. You'll always be my best friend. But it's ok. I have to go. Talk later maybe?

_***Santana:**__ Definitely.*_

_Brittany closes the phone and stares at it really sad. Rachel hugs her._

**Rachel:** Come here.

_They end the hug._

**Brittany:** So I'm leaving. See you in an hour. Practice the steps from yesterday.

**Rachel:** I will.

_Brittany leaves the room._

* * *

_Brittany is in Dr. Peterson's office. They are talking for over an hour now. Brittany is again angry and upset. _

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany, I have some results from your sessions with the other doctors.

**Brittany:** Ok.

**Dr. Peterson:** As it seems you are not dyslectic and you have no other learning difficulties.

**Brittany:** Nice.

**Dr. Peterson:** However you still are a mystery to us. You seem pretty mature sentimentally but you are very behind educationally or mentally. If you ask me I say that you left yourself behind in purpose. Do you understand what I'm saying?

**Brittany:** _(She's indifferent)_ I guess.

**Dr. Peterson:** You talk to your cat and you give her a role of a human. You insist to write with crayons. You lack the basic mathematical and grammatical skills. Your drawings are childish. But you have a very mature approach of, your sexuality, your relationships, life itself. You created that code that made us believe that you are genius. Yet you are almost a month here and you haven't given us any other proof that you are the person we think you are.

**Brittany:** _(She's angry again.)_ Do you expect me to write numbers just like that? I mean get up, eat my breakfast and write a code? I told you I don't know how I did it. And instead of teaching me that you are asking me about myself and you make me have tests every day. I'm tired and bored.

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany. _(He pauses.)_ I'd like your permission to talk to some people of your environment.

**Brittany:** _(she's confused)_ What do you mean?

**Dr. Peterson:** I need to talk to your parents, to some of your teachers and to… Santana.

**Brittany:** _(She hides her face with her hands.)_ Oh my god!

**Dr. Peterson:** We have to learn things for you that you don't let us find out because you may not know how.

**Brittany:** _(she stands up getting ready to leave.)_ Whatever. I don't care. But I don't think you'll have a chance with Santana.

**Dr. Peterson:** It's ok. Can I have their numbers? Which teachers do you think I should call?

**Brittany:** Mr Schuester and Mrs Sylvester.

_She leaves without saying goodbye._

* * *

_In Santana's dance class in NYADA, Santana's warming up. Judy, Santana's classmate, approaches her. _

**Judy:** _(She's flirty.)_ Hey you didn't come last night.

**Santana:** Where?

**Judy:** At my place! I thought we had a date.

**Santana:** Oh did you?

**Judy:** _(She gets closer to Santana as if she tries to kiss her.)_ Ah uh.

**Santana:** _(She smiles without breaking the contact.)_ I'm not easy to get, girl. But maybe we can make it up tonight.

**Judy:** _(She plants a light kiss in Santana's lips)_ Good. 'Cause you know… it's pretty hard to get you out of mind…

**Santana:** _(Santana gets away from her.)_ Oh I'm gonna stop you right there. You can get on my bed once or twice but you'll never have my heart.

**Judy:** It that so?

**Santana:** Yup.

**Judy:** Oh but I'll try.

**Santana:** _(She's indifferent now.)_ Whateves!

_The teacher enters the class._

**Dance teacher:** All right, class.

**Judy:** See you, tonight.

_She leaves Santana and takes her place. The lesson begins._

* * *

_Brittany returns to her room. She's serious. Rachel sees her and starts getting ready for their dance lesson._

**Rachel:** Hey, how did it go?

**Brittany:** _(She sits on a chair.)_ As usual.

**Rachel:** So?

**Brittany:** They want to talk my parents and Mr Schuester and Coach Sylvester and to Santana.

_Rachel now sits next to her. _

**Rachel:** Oh my god!

**Brittany:** Yup.

**Rachel:** Oh she's going to bring that place down.

**Brittany:** If she comes. _(She's really upset.)_

**Rachel:** _(She takes Brittany's hand.)_ She will. And you know it's a good thing that they want to talk them.

**Brittany:** They seem pretty mad that I haven't pulled any new codes yet.

**Rachel:** _(She stands up now really upset.)_ Oh my god! Who are these people anyway?

_They pause for a while. Rachel prepares her bag._

**Brittany:** Rachel? _(Rachel turns to face her.)_ Is Santana dating anyone?

**Rachel:** _(She sits next to her again and smiles at her.)_ Britt, I'm not going to lie to you. She's having sex. I know that. But she's not dating anyone. She's just having sex. I mean you know her.

**Brittany:** Yeah.

**Rachel:** You?

**Brittany:** What?

**Rachel:** Are you having sex? I mean after Sam?

**Brittany:** No. And it's not like I really had that much sex with Sam.

**Rachel:** Why?

**Brittany:** You know… didn't feel right. And Lord Tubbinghton didn't like him too much. But you know me… I used to be like Santana… I mean she taught me that… to sleep with everyone.

**Rachel:** Really?

**Brittany:** She used to say that that's the way to be cool and popular. I mean I've always did whatever she told me. Sometimes bad things. But I did what she told me to do. I used to sleep with everyone until I lost the feeling of it. I didn't feel anything.

**Rachel:** _(She cries a little. She's sorry for Brittany.)_ That's sad.

**Brittany:** Yeah. But I thought that's the way it should be. That I should be with everyone until she would visit my bed and all the emotions would come back.

**Rachel:** What about Artie?

**Brittany:** Artie was some kind of revenge. I tried to tell her that sex was over between us by dating him. But she always managed to get me so hurt that none could really make me feel better except from her. Like now I guess… But Artie was very cute and gentle and it was nice. I loved him. _(She smiles a little.)_

**Rachel:** And was she jealous?

**Brittany:** Yeah a lot and also very confused. But all came back to place when I started dating her. You know my body started to feel again… it was very moving.

**Rachel:** _(She hugs Brittany. The both cry.)_ You are a wonderful person, Brittany. _(They end the hug.)_ You know what? I've been thinking… I want my choreography to be something emotional not something up beat. How about doing a dance routine with Arms by Christina Perry?

**Brittany:** _(She gets excited.)_ Oh excellent. I know the perfect dance solo for you.

**Rachel:** No, I was thinking about a duet.

**Brittany:** Oh with who?

**Rachel:** With you.

**Brittany:** You wanna do a dance duet with me with a love song?

**Rachel:** Yes. We both are away for the ones we love, pretty messed up, we need a friendly hug and I need a killer choreography to enter this seminar. And I think if I have the best partner I'll be perfect. Plus we love both to dance.

**Brittany:** _(She smiles at her.)_ Ok. Sounds perfect to me.

**Rachel:** Plus we are not up for random sex so what a better alternative?

**Brittany:** Couldn't agree more. _(They laugh aloud.)_Let's go. I'll bring the camera to tape it. I know the perfect place for that.

_They go to a little theatre in the campus. They start working, testing moves, steps. They work hard for five hours or so. It's already dark outside. They complete the choreography, set the camera and film the routine. Their dance is emotional, erotic and really complex and demanding. They finish and throw themselves in each other's arms._

**Rachel:** Oh Brittany thank you so much. I've never felt like that by dancing. I've only experienced these feelings only by singing. Thank you so much.

**Brittany:** Yeah I thank you too. And I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you. It was so good to have you here; you've helped me so much. And our duet was really inspiring.

* * *

_Judy opens the door and sees Santana._

**Jude:** Oh so you came!

_Santana throws herself on the girl and kisses her passionately._

**Santana:** Stop the talking!

_She pushes her to the wall and starts undressing the girl. Judy responds and undresses Santana._

**Jude:** Why? Are you afraid that I'll steal your heart?

**Santana:** I'm not here to talk. And I have no heart for you to steal.

_Santana starts to go down on Judy._

* * *

_Brittany and Rachel are still in theatre. Rachel's phone rings._

**Rachel:** Oops my phone! _(She's takes the phone and freezes.)_ Brittany! It's from the audition.

**Brittany:** _(She stands up)_ Oh my god!

* * *

**Jude:** I like you, Santana.

**Santana:** Good.

_Santana's phone rings. Santana stops kissing Judy and goes for the phone._

**Jude:** Oh don't pick it now.

**Santana:** Of course I will.

_She answers the phone._

* * *

_Rachel answers the phone really anxious._

**Rachel:** Hello! Yes this is she. Mhm. Ok. I understand. Oh!

**Santana:** Yes!

_*__**Dr. Peterson:**__ Ms Lopez?*_

**Santana:** Yes.

_***Dr. Peterson:**__ Ms Santana Lopez?*_

**Santana:** Yes. Who are you?

_She starts to get angry._

_***Dr. Peterson:**__ I am Dr. Peterson. I am psychologist specialized in complex personalities. *_

**Santana:** Good for you. What do you want?

_***Dr. Peterson:**__ I am Ms. Pierce's therapist here in MIT.*_

* * *

**Rachel:** Oh! Thank you! Thank you. Of course. Goodbye.

_Rachel has tears in her eyes. Brittany holds her breath._

**Brittany:** So?

**Rachel:** Brittany. I got the part!

_They hug each other and scream with joy._

**Brittany:** Oh my god!

**Rachel:** I'm going to play Fanny Brice.

_They still scream._

**Brittany:** Rachel, I'm so happy.

**Rachel:** Oh my god! I don't know what to do.

**Brittany:** I knew it Rachel. I knew you'd make it. Let's call everyone.

_They still hold hands._

**Rachel:** No, not right now. I want to share it with you for now. _(They sit on the floor holding their hands and crying.)_ Brittany. You have to experience this feeling. You have to find what moves your heart, what fulfills you that much, what will make you feel like I'm feeling right now. You are so talented, somewhere inside you is that answer.

**Brittany:** I will… thank you so much.

_They hug each other again and laugh. At some point they gather their stuff and return to their room._

* * *

_Santana is alarmed now. _

**Santana:** What? What therapist? Isn't she at school?

_***Dr. Peterson:**__ She is, in MIT.*_

**Santana:** _(She's screaming now.)_ And what are you doing to people there? Drive them crazy enough to see a therapist?

_***Dr. Peterson:**__ Ms Lopez, Ms Pierce is a special situation. *_

**Santana:** I don't understand.

_*__**Dr. Peterson:**__ I called you because I'd like to have a meeting with you.*_

**Santana:** About Brittany?

_***Dr. Peterson:**__ Yes.*_

**Santana:** I'm coming right now.

_***Dr. Peterson:**__ I've scheduled you for this weekend. *_

**Santana:** I can come right now.

_***Dr. Peterson:**__ I'll see you this Saturday at 6 o'clock in the afternoon.*_

**Santana:** I'll be there.

_She hangs up the phone really upset and confused._

* * *

_Brittany is on her bed with her phones in her hands._

**Rachel:** Ok. I'm going to call Finn now! I'll have a walk ok?

**Brittany:** Yes, ok. I'll sleep. Take the keys.

_Rachel leaves._

* * *

_Santana starts putting back her clothes._

**Santana:** I'm leaving.

**Jude:** What?

_She takes her bag. _

**Santana:** Sorry.

**Jude:** What happened?

**Santana:** None of your business.

_She opens the door and leaves._

* * *

_Santana walks alone in the night. She's really upset. She realizes that she doesn't really know what's going on with Brittany there, that Brittany hides things from her for a reason. She feels guilty and at the same time mad. A notification comes on her phones and she checks it. Brittany just posted on Santana's facebook wall the song Arms by Christina Perri and left as a comment a line from the song:_

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart__  
__But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start"_

_Santana sees it and starts crying._

_Then a text message comes. It's from Brittany. It's another line from the same song._

"_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling"._

_Santana weeps the tears, puts her determined expression on the face and goes away._


	7. Chapter 7

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 7: NY family matters**

_Rachel left MIT the next morning. It was Monday morning. Brittany and Rachel promised that they would see each other again soon. _

_It is Monday evening. Rachel returns to her apartment. As she enters, Kurt is sitting on the couch reading a book, Santana is standing over the window looking outside. They are silent. Rachel enters with a huge smile spreading her hands waiting for them to hug her._

**Rachel:** Honeys! I'm home! Come give mama a kiss.

_They turn to look at her. Kurt hugs her and kisses her on her cheek. Santana just stays there in her place by the window looking serious._

**Kurt:** Hey! Welcome back!

**Rachel:** _(Still smiley and loud)_ How were your days without me?

**Kurt:** _(He whispers at her)_ Don't push it. She's all Satan!

**Santana:** _(she finally speaks with a low, serious voice)_ Sit, Berry. We need to talk.

**Rachel:** _(Rachel makes her way to the couch confident and still happy)_ I know what it is that you want to talk about and we will. But first things first. Come and sit. _(Santana makes her way to the couch)_ I have to show you something and tell you some news.

Santana: Rachel, seriously…

_Rachel can see that Santana is sad but not angry._

**Rachel:** Santana, please.

**Santana:** _(She sighs)_ Whatever.

**Kurt:** _(To Santana)_ Hush.

_Rachel goes over to the DVD player and puts a DVD in it._

**Rachel:** As we all know I've been to Brittany these last two days to train my dancing skills and create a choreography so as to enter in this very important dancing seminar that only the best of the best can enter.

**Santana:** _(She complains)_ Come on…

**Rachel:** _(She ignores her)_ We worked really hard and I can safely tell you that it was the best teaching time of my life. Brittany is an excellent dancing teacher.

**Kurt:** Should I go find her too?

**Rachel:** Oh! Definitely, Kurt…

**Santana:** _(She's angry now)_ Yeah why don't you just move there for all I care?

**Rachel:** So we taped our choreography…

**Kurt:** "Our"?

**Rachel:** Yeah it's a duet.

**Kurt:** Oh! _(She whispers to Santana)_ Is that good thing?

**Santana:** _(She gives him a dead look.)_ Are you actually asking me?

**Kurt:** No!

**Rachel:** _(She interrupts them)_ Kids! We taped it and I'd like your opinion before I send it.

_Rachel presses the play. They start watching. Santana is indifferent at first but when the video starts and listens to the song Brittany sent her the previous night she feels numb. The choreography is very emotional, sensual, and sexual. Both girls dance beautifully as if they playing a part. Kurt and Santana have tears on their cheeks. The performance moves them in way they didn't expect. Santana is the most emotional. She keeps looking Brittany and she realizes how she misses her, how beautiful and how sexy she is. She also realizes that Brittany is somehow changed. The video ends and they remain in their seats speechless crying silently._

**Rachel:** So what do you think guys?

**Santana:** _(She's trying to be mad)_ You just had sex with my girlfriend!

_It's Santana's way to say how perfect the video was and Rachel knows it and really appreciates it._

**Rachel:** So? You had sex with my boyfriend too.

**Santana:** Oh my god! He wasn't your boyfriend then.

**Rachel:** And she isn't yours now.

**Santana:** _(She pauses)_ Call it even?

**Rachel**: You bet. I'll give you a kiss.

_Rachel hugs and kisses Santana._

**Santana:** Oh gross! _(But she hugs her back.)_

**Kurt:** _(He finally speaks with tears still coming down)_ Rachel… That was… one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I mean… a true, sincere creation of two people in their best creativity moment. It's so unique, so emotional, so perfectly performed, so inspiring. And you've become so, so good I couldn't believe it. You never seize to amaze me, Rachel Berry. _(He pauses)_ But Brittany… oh my god… Guys she's so perfect I actually cry because of that fact! Was she so perfect all the time? I mean… so perfect?

**Rachel:** _(She's very emotional too)_ Yes she was… But you know an artist creates best in times of pain and every experience it's just adds to our art, don't you think? She inspired me in so many more ways than just this dance. Guys, she's a true artist and we have to help her find her calling. She's drowning there. We owe it to her.

_Santana finally speaks. She doesn't try to hide her tears._

**Santana:** Rachel, I need to talk to you.

**Rachel:** _(She takes her hand)_ I know. I know and we will talk. Just one more thing.

**Santana:** Go on.

_Rachel stands up and faces them. She smiles and speaks._

**Rachel:** I got the part!

_They are so shocked that they can't move. When the news really hit them they jump on their feet and hug Rachel. They continue to cry tears of joy now._

**Kurt:** What?

**Santana:** Fanny Brice?

**Rachel:** Yes!

**Kurt:** Oh my goodness!

**Santana:** This is crazy!

**Kurt:** Finally! Justice!

**Santana:** No one deserves this more than you do.

_The three of them stay in tight hand for a while._

**Rachel:** Thank you, guys. Especially you two! You are my rock here away from home and our friends and family, away from our cozy choir room. I'm so happy I've got you two.

_They try to gather themselves._

**Kurt:** Does everybody know? When did you find out?

**Rachel:** No, only you two, Finn and of course Brittany know it. I got the call last night.

**Kurt:** Why you didn't call us?

**Rachel:** Well I was with Brittany… and sharing it with her at that time was already very meaningful to me and I wanted to show her how it is to do something you really love.

**Santana:** _(She sits exhausted from all these emotions)_ Berry, come on, you are killing me here.

**Rachel:** Yes, you are right. So you want to ask me or you want me to say everything I saw there?

_They all sit and get ready for the sad part._

**Santana:** I got a call last night from therapist. What's going on there? She told me that she has classes and friends and stuff like that. I mean I was getting the sense that she is miserable but I thought because she's homesick. But a therapist? What's that? Is she okay?

**Rachel:** No.

**Kurt:** Oh my…!

**Santana:** _(she hides her face in her palms)_ What I've done?

**Rachel:** _(She takes Santana's face in her hands forcing to look at her. She's really gentle with her)_ It's not your fault obviously. People there treat her like a lab rat.

**Santana:** _(She's shocked)_ What?

**Rachel:** She leaves in a small apartment inside the campus but away from the other students. She has daily meetings with psychologist and other specialists in learning difficulties. They try to find out who she is, how her mind works. They dig to her past and force her to talk about things. And that is something that stresses Brittany very much. She doesn't want to talk about herself and her thoughts. You know her. They respect her but they don't let her be herself. She is depressed. She lost her smile and her humor. She is very lonely. She did met a guy that he likes her but they all treat her like she is some kind of a miracle and she doesn't like that so she avoids them. Yesterday they told her that they want to speak to their environment because they don't have any progress with her.

**Santana: **_(She's furious, she stands up grabbing her bag.)_That's it! I'm going to take her from there right now. Who's with me?

**Rachel:** _(She makes Santana sit again)_ Santana, sit. You have to understand that she's very lost. And she probably was lost a lot before she even goes there. I don't know how she set her mind to go to a college like that or how she wrote that thing but she wanted to leave Lima… because of you.

**Santana:** Me?

**Rachel:** She wants to get over you. Everything in Lima reminded her of you and she couldn't stand it anymore. Since she can't have you she tries to get over you.

**Kurt:** It's logical I think.

**Santana:** Shut up.

**Rachel:** Santana, you have to understand. It's not just that year that you were a couple. She has built all of her life around you. It's all these years being around you, following every step you made. You are her mentor, her idol, her best friend and possibly the love of her life. And you left.

**Santana:** _(She's crying now. Kurt moves to her side and hugs her)_ What was I supposed to do, Rachel?

**Rachel:** I'm not saying that you were wrong. You owe to yourself to follow your dreams and she knows that. And if you felt that this relationship was over for you then it was good and honest that you ended it. But if she wants to continue somehow, and she has to, she has to reinvent herself, learn to live differently.

**Santana:** No, I still want her. I returned to Lima and asked her to live with me there.

**Rachel:** How could she have that? She doesn't want you to leave your dreams for her. She just wished to be part of them.

**Santana:** She is…

_Santana cries hard. Rachel and Kurt hug her._

**Rachel:** Anyway she's now too lost to have you in her life going all crazy, and being the bossy overprotecting you. We've talked a lot and I'm not going to ruin her trust by telling you everything… I mean you are her damn ex… you mustn't know everything… but you have to let her do things in her own way for the first time. Being stuck in high school damaged her in more ways than we can see. She didn't just lose you, your life together but she also had to adjust to a failure all by herself and to find a way alone. I mean, we all left with our dreams in hand and left her behind with the rest of the team who was building their own dreams. Can you see it? She just stays behind and sees people move on. She feels that she can't be with people because she holds them back. She holds you back.

**Santana:** That's not true.

**Rachel:** Isn't it? _(She pauses giving Santana the time to realize the truth she avoids)_ Look I'm totally behind you in any choice you'll make. You have to find your way as she has too. But if you really want her in your life, then you have to make it happen. If you want her, she has to be part of your plan. That goes for me too, and you, Kurt.

**Kurt:** Wait, what did you mean "talk to her environment"?

**Rachel:** They want to talk to her parents, Mr Schuester, Mrs Sylvester and Santana.

**Kurt:** I see those who know her the best.

**Rachel:** If you ask me, none of us really know her. Santana, you have to think very carefully before you go there.

_Then Santana buries herself in Rachel's hug. Rachel doesn't expect such a move from Santana and hugs her tightly leaving a tear to escape. Kurt stands up in front of them._

**Kurt:** I have to say something too that I've been keeping for over a month now.

**Rachel:** A month?

**Kurt:** After our last visit in Lima you both were pretty messy with your things.

Santana: _(still in Rachel's hug)_ And now we are better?

**Kurt:** No, but you are my family and you have to make room for me. So… when we were home, right after winning Regionals… _(He pauses)_ Blaine proposed.

_They are shocked._

**Rachel:** Oh my god!

**Santana:** _(She sounds frustrated)_ Jesus! What's with these Lima guys thinking marriage all the time as a response to their sucking self?

**Kurt:** Bitch as always… but somehow you are right.

**Rachel:** Oh, dear! That's huge.

**Santana:** What did you say?

**Kurt:** I said… no… of course. I'm opposed to my own wedding for the same reasons I was to Rachel's. We are too young for that. And even though we feel that we've found our soulmate and probably it's true, we are too young to know for sure. We can be together in so many ways. And we can grow together and then we can decide. So I told him that.

**Rachel:** And?

**Kurt:** And he was hurt. I told him that we'll have our chance when he comes in NY.

**Santana:** Do you believe that?

**Kurt:** I can't deny that I still love him so much. I just can't pass the fact that I've felt betrayed.

**Santana:** Look, sex is nothing. It doesn't mean anything.

**Rachel:** Easy for you to say. You are a known cheater. And you see sex differently from us.

**Santana:** _(She stands up being defensive.)_ Now hold on. I only had one real relationship. One mutual and exclusive relationship and I didn't cheat. I didn't even blink to anyone else. But people make mistakes. And sex mistakes don't really mean what you think they are. I mean come on; you are responsible for that too. You've been neglecting him.

**Kurt:** _(He stands up now yelling at her.)_ You've done the same with Brittany. She had a freaking meltdown and you didn't even notice.

**Santana:** _(She's yelling too)_ That's why I broke up with her for god's sake. And believe me now that we are talking I'd prefer her to hook up with someone than to put her health in danger for me.

**Rachel:** _(She tries to calm them)_ Guys, calm down. You both have point. And we all have unfinished businesses with our ex-partners. I think if we listen to our heart, we'll figure out what's best for us. Somehow they tried… they did try their best. We left them. We have to make the next step. And we are the ones who are going back and forth.

**Santana:** Let's go to sleep… or pretend sleeping… whatever… I'm so exhausted.

**Kurt:** She has a point. One more evening like that and we won't make it.

**Rachel:** Couldn't agree more. Goodnight.

**Kurt:** Goodnight, girls.

**Santana:** 'Night.

_They go to their rooms closing the curtains trying to find the peace inside them. They know things are difficult but they are relieved they have one another. _


	8. Chapter 8

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 8: The rainbow colors**

_Brittany walks aimlessly in the train station. The train that will bring her parents and Mr. Schuster and Mrs. Sylvester is about to come any minute now. Even though the reason they are coming isn't the perfect one, she's very excited they are coming. She loves them all and their arrival makes her feel protected. The train arrives and 15 minutes later she recognizes her parents in the crowd. She shouts to them and run to their direction._

**Brittany:** Mom, dad! Here! _(She hugs them tightly)_

**Mrs. Pierce:** Oh I've missed you, sweety!

**Mr. Pierce:** Hello baby girl!

_Her parents smile widely with tears in their eyes._

**Brittany:** I've missed you too guys very much. _(She turns to Will and hugs him tightly for several seconds)_ Mr. Schue.

**Will:** Brittany!

_She then turns to Sue more serious and with her head down in respect just as she always used to be around Sue and extends her hand for a handshake._

**Brittany:** Hello Coach.

**Sue:** _(She pauses for a minute and then smiles widely opening her arms.)_ Give me a hug Brittany.

_Brittany hugs her and takes a deep breath. Despite their differences Sue was a mentor to her. A person that she could turn to any time she wanted. _

**Brittany:** Thank you for coming. (_She now looks all of them)_

**Mr. Prierce:** We would never leave you, Brittany. Don't worry. We'll clear things out. _(He kisses her on her forehead)_

**Brittany:** Guys do you mind waiting for Santana? Her train comes in about half an hour.

_Remembering Santana her heart starts to race again. She doesn't want to admit but she's very nervous that she will see Santana again._

**Mrs. Pierce:** Of course we'll wait for her honey.

**Will:** Let's sit in the cafeteria.

_They sit in the cafeteria in the train station. _

**Sue:** How are you, Brittany? _(Brittany looks at her without saying anything.)_ Look you parents told us everything. But with you no one knows everything, right? _(Brittany smiles mischievously and winks. Sue laughs.) _Ok! That's the girl I raised. Strong and mysterious.

_They all smile. But Brittany can feel that they are concerned._

**Mr. Pierce:** Brittany, do you want to tell us something before we see these people?

**Brittany:** _(She decides to let them in her thoughts.)_ Guys, I made a lot of thinking this past week. I know it sounds impossible to you.

**Will:** _(He tries to stop her.)_ Brittany.

**Brittany:** It's ok. I don't mind. So I've been thinking and I think a solution is forming to my mind. I don't know how to explain it to you but that's the way my mind works. So let's not talk about anything right now because I need to let it come to me… you know. And with Santana around it will be difficult. She always messes with my head but I need to be strong.

**Will:** _(He takes her hand.)_ You've grown up, Brittany. I'm really proud.

**Sue:** Leave Santana to us.

**Brittany:** No, let her act the way she wants. I want from all of you to act the way your instinct says you to in these meetings. This is who I am and I think if I feel that you are thinking like I do, it will help me.

**Mrs. Pierce:** Baby, I'm your mother. I have a mother's instinct and that isn't always objective.

**Brittany:** It's okay, let it be, mom. _(She kisses her mum and stands up.)_ Let's go. She should be here.

_They wait for about 15 minutes for Santana to get off the train. When Brittany sees her she feels like her breath was taken away from her. Brittany thinks how beautiful Santana looks. She raises her hand for Santana to see her. Santana walks over to them proud, confident, strong, and unimaginably beautiful. Brittany's heart skirts but her face doesn't give up anything. She just smiles to Santana. Santana stops in front of Brittany very close to her._

**Santana:** Hey.

**Brittany:** Hey.

_Then Santana opens her arms and Brittany gives in to her hug. They stay like this for a few minutes. Brittany smells Santana's hair and her eyes fill with tears. Santana hides her face in Brittany neck. Santana longs to kiss Brittany but instead tightens her hug even more. She feels that she's in a dream and any time now she'll wake up. Brittany thinks, "This is where I belong". Santana thinks at the same time, "Oh this is where I belong". As if they read each other's mind they part and lock eyes. Then Santana takes a deep breath and turns to greet the others. Brittany wipes her eyes secretly. _

**Santana:** Mr. Pierce, Mrs. Pierce. _(She hugs them.)_

**Mrs. Pierce:** Hello, Santana. Long time no see. You are beautiful as always, little girl.

**Santana:** (She smiles) Thank you. _(She then hugs Will)_ Mr. Schue. _(She turns to Sue extending her hand the way Brittany just did a while ago.)_ Coach.

**Sue:** _(She recognizes the same greeting and with a proud smile turns to Will)_ See, William, how strong I taught them to be? You are making them all weak with all these songs.

**Will:** Come on, Sue.

_Sue then hugs Santana. She smiles._

**Brittany:** _(Brittany is lost in her thoughts for Santana when everyone turns to her. She looks at them confused but then gathers herself.)_ So everyone, I've booked for the four of you rooms in a hotel near the campus for tonight and tomorrow night. Santana will stay with me. _(Santana can't hide her grin. They didn't talk to each other for her visit. Santana had just sent a text message to Brittany for the time of her arrival so she is happy that Brittany will take her in her room.)_ So let's get going.

_They take taxis and in about 30 minutes they are outside the hotel. They enter and Brittany goes to the reception. _

**Brittany:** Pierce.

**Receptionist:** Of course. Here are your rooms, Ms. Peirce.

**Brittany:** Here, guys. _(She gives them the keys to their rooms.)_

**Mr. Pierce:** Sue, Will, the rooms are on me.

**Will:** Oh, no, we can't accept that.

**Mr. Pierce:** Please, you've helped my daughter very much all these years. She wanted you here and you came. It's the least I can do. Please let us show you our gratitude.

**Will:** Okay. But you should know that Brittany is very special to us. We wouldn't let her down.

**Santana:** Wanky!

_They all looked at Santana._

**Brittany:** _(She pushes lightly Santana to the exit.)_ Ok, that's our cue. Thanks, dad. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow at 12 pm to take you to the doctors. Good night.

* * *

_Santana and Brittany walk through the corridors. Santana is thinking that this is probably the first time that they walk together without holding hands. They were always holding hands everywhere as lovers or just friends. She doesn't know why they were doing it. She thinks it was that untold deal between them that they were always supposed to be united to everything that would find them. But now they aren't holding hands neither as friends or lovers. "And that aches", Santana thought. They reach the dorm and Brittany opens the door. Santana notices that Brittany hasn't decorated her dorm. There's nothing in that place that indicates that is Brittany's._

**Santana:** Nice place! _(She lifts the cat and pets it.)_ Hi Lord T! How are you?

**Brittany:** He's in bad shape. He started smoking again when we came here. I think he joined a sorority. He parties all night and gets back home early in the morning.

_Santana smiles. _

**Santana:** I see.

**Brittany:** _(She takes a deep breath and starts moving in the room. She hates being awkward around Santana.)_ Ok! Feel like home.

**Santana:** I am home.

_Brittany stops and looks Santana immediately. Santana looks deep in to Brittany's eyes. They are both very serious. They both listen their heart racing. Brittany can't hold it anymore and breaks the spell. She aches having Santana there and don't actually have her._

**Brittany:** We should sleep.

_Brittany starts undressing herself. Santana stares her._

**Santana:** Umm…Yeah. I mean it was a long day for me too. We can talk tomorrow.

_Brittany climbs to the bed and gets under the covers. She stares Santana undressing herself._

**Brittany:** Ok.

_Santana lies on the bed. Brittany has turned her back at her. Santana looks the ceiling. Her whole body her heart her soul ache, she longs the girl beside her. In all their lives they've never felt awkward being together. Santana starts crying. She realizes that the solution to everything that goes wrong is just beside her. She then realizes that she may never be able to live without Brittany around. Her breathing is heavy. She literally hurts everywhere._

_Brittany hides her face in the pillow and cries softly. Everything in her mind is in the right place since she saw Santana today and that feeling terrifies her because Santana is going to leave again. She wants to get lost in her arms but she can't afford losing her every time._

_Santana can't have it anymore. She turns and hugs Brittany from behind. She starts kissing her frantically on her neck, her hair. She strokes Brittany's body and continues kissing her. Between the kisses and with tears in her eyes she speaks to Brittany. Her voice is broken._

**Santana:** You are the only exception, Brittany. You should know that. Do you remember that song Rachel sang to Finn. You didn't understand it back then. And you were so cute. Do you remember it? Try, because that's you are to me. The only exception. I'm not letting anyone else in this world, in this lifetime… come so close to me again. So fucking close I can't even think. _(Suddenly she turns Brittany to look at her. She sees the blue eyes filled with tears. She kisses her everywhere in her face.)_ Come on… turn around… kiss me… _(She kisses Brittany and Brittany deepens the kiss. They both cry but they also feel aroused. They want to feel each other deep in their core.)_ Kiss me because nothing can go on without you… I see it now… kiss me again… The only exception do you hear me? Why aren't you talking to me… talk to me… I'm ready, I'm here, I'm yours… talk to me…

_Santana is on top of Brittany. They look deep to each other's eyes. Brittany leaves the breath she was holding._

**Brittany:** Santana… _(She takes Santana's face in her hands in kiss her passionately)_

**Santana:** Oh Jesus…

_That was for Santana. She didn't lose a minute. She undresses Brittany. They make love as if they never had before. They try to leave traces to each other's body as if they are claiming it. They make love until the dawn, over and over again. Finally the end up in each other's arms breathless. Santana has Brittany in her arms. Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder. _

**Brittany**: You've learnt new moves!

**Santana:** Brit…

**Brittany:** It's ok. I've always been sharing you.

**Santana:** I've never cheated on you. Never.

**Brittany:** Let's get some sleep.

_She starts to break the embrace but Santana tightens her hold._

**Santana:** Stay.

_They stay silent in the dark. They finally managed to stop the time and it's only the two of them in the world. Brittany feels strong again. Santana feels content again. Then Santana signs softly._

**Santana:** "I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home".

_Brittany smiles and finally sleeps._

* * *

_The next morning Brittany wakes up first. She wakes Santana and they get ready to leave. Santana notices that Brittany avoids her and that she doesn't want to talk. She tries to read what's going on in Brittany's mind. After they picked up the rest, they arrive in dean's office._

**Brittany:** _(She's nervous. Before she knocks the door turns to see them one more time. They all smile to her.)_ Ready? _(They nod and Brittany opens the door.)_ Hello, Dr. Peterson. Here's my family. My mother and father, Lily and Peter Pierce. My teachers, William Schuester and Sue Sylvester. And there's Santana. Santana Lopez. Guys this is my therapist, Dr. Peterson.

_They all shake hands with Dr. Peterson._

**Dr. Peterson:** Thank you all for coming. Now I have specific appointments with each of you, but Brittany, thank you for introducing them personally to me. Now you have to leave us for a while. I'll see you back at 8 pm.

**Britttany:** Ok. _(Brittany leaves without make eye contact with anyone.)_

**Dr. Peterson:** Please sit. _(They all sit)_ I'll explain to you the way we are going to work today. I may need your presence tomorrow as well. Is that possible?

_They all look each other and nod immediately._

**Mr. Pierce:** Of course.

**Dr. Peterson:** Good. Of course all depend on Brittany. So we are having a session with Brittany's parents first, then with the teachers and then with Santana separately. After that we are going to talk all together and decide on a specific approach on the matter and then we are going to invite Brittany. _(They all nod again.)_So we are starting with the Brittany's parents. You can wait in here.

_Will, Sue and Santana stand up and enter the room that he points them._

* * *

_Will, Sue and Santana enter a room with gigantic libraries on the walls and big mobile staircases for the top shelves. In the middle is a large wooden table with some bottles of water and glasses. They walk around the room._

**Santana:** Why can't we go somewhere else until it's our turn. It's like a museum in here. Spooky.

**Will:** Santana, cooperate.

**Santana:** I'm trying.

_Santana suddenly stops to one of the windows and stare outside. She feels her heart heavy. Sue notices her._

**Sue:** What are you looking at, Santana?

**Santana:** Brittany. She's sitting down there on a bench.

_Brittany sits on a bench outside the building. She just sits and stares without moving a muscle, looking nowhere specifically. She is going to sit like that the whole time. Sue and Will look at her too now._

**Will:** How we've lost that kid, Sue?

**Sue:** Well… she never complained… we thought she had her way on things but…

**Will:** She asked for help so many times this year and I didn't notice anything. I was absent all the time.

**Sue:** I've been mean to her too.

**Santana:** _(She yells at them holding her ears with her hands.)_ Would you just stop? Jesus!

**Will:** Santana.

**Santana:** _(She feels the anger rising inside her.)_ How do you think I feel? You are feeling guilty then how am I supposed to feel?

**Sue:** Nobody blames you.

**Santana:** _(She yells and cries.)_ Well you should. I left her behind, I broke up with her, I came back and messed with her head when I didn't know what I wanted, I missed her cry for help. And I'm still absent. And I was her fucking girlfriend. But the worst of all is that I didn't even notice that she was flunking. I mean of course she was flunking, I've known her my whole life, she was right what did I expect? But I didn't even care.

**Will:** Santana, calm down. Come here.

_He hugs Santana. She buries herself in his arms and cries loudly. Will strokes her hair. Sue brings her some water._

**Sue:** Drink this.

_Santana drinks a little. Will hugs her again._

**Will:** Santana don't blame yourself… you are just kids… mistakes are normal at your age.

* * *

**Dr. Peterson:** So as you have probably noticed, your daughter is different… in a special way.

**Mr. Pierce:** Every kid is special in their parents' eyes.

**Dr. Peterson:** True. But yours is special to us too. You are familiar with what made us bring her here.

**Mrs. Peterson:** Of course.

**Dr. Peterson:** How do you feel about that?

**Mr. Pierce:** We didn't want our daughter to come here. But we never stopped her from anything.

**Dr. Peterson:** You didn't want her to come here? How is that possible? Every kid in the country would envy such an opportunity.

**Mrs. Pierce:** As you just said our kid is not like every other kid in the country. She doesn't belong here and you know it. That's why you called us.

**Dr. Peterson:** With all due respect you don't seem to realize how important it is what she wrote. And how important that makes her.

**Mr. Pierce:** No we don't. That's not our job. And frankly we don't care.

**Dr. Peterson.** You sound like your daughter.

**Mrs. Pierce:** Dr. Peterson let me help you. My husband and I were always very happy together and in love. We enjoyed our youth together. We did and tried everything we wanted in our life. We had the weirdest dreams and went for them. Starting a family was one of those dreams. The only promise that we gave to one another is that we would make everything to raise happy and free children. Brittany was our first child. She made us experience happiness beyond any imagination. Yes, she was a strange kid, but that made her look a lot more like us. She was the happiest kid I've ever seen. She had her own understanding of the world and from a very young age she put her boundaries to how close people and their opinions can get to her. She loved school because she could be friends with everyone. Our house was full of children running around her every day. Her smile was the soundtrack of our lives. At first I've tried to help her with her homework. She understood everything, she was good. But she didn't like it. One day came to me and said "Mama, I don't want you to help me with my homework any more". I was surprised of course. I asked her why. She said, "Because I don't like it. When I do my homework I can't make happy thoughts and I forget the colors of the rainbow". Weird huh? _(A tear escapes from her eyes.)_ But that caught me. I cried instantly. However I'm a mother I wanted my kid to be educated so I told her that if people don't learn some things they can't really be happy in their lives. She answered, "Yeah I know that. I'll learn stuff but in my way, right?" And I agreed. My husband did too. I don't know if that was our mistake but we followed her steps. We tried to give her motives and experiences. When we saw her talent in dance we took her in five different dance schools in order to dance every day. Have you see her dance? If you did you would see that mature part of her that you searching.

**Dr. Peterson:** I see. _(He writes some things down.)_ What about her teenage years? How you've dealt with her sexual aggressiveness and later with her homosexuality? More importantly how you've dealt with Santana in her life.

**Mr. Pierce:** We told you we followed her steps. We trusted her. When she brought Santana home we saw the first changes in her. They were around 14. She was starting to build a new part of herself. People used to say us that Santana was a bad influence for our kid. But seeing her happy with Santana, trying to reach her, to ease her harshness, when we saw that kid, Santana, changing in the hands of our daughter that made us the most proud parents of the world. We loved Santana as our own. Yes, she was sometimes a bad influence, yes, she probably was the one who made Brittany so sexual … active, let's just say, and yes, we didn't like it. But we stepped back and waiting, keeping an eye on her. I mean we've all experimented in our youth. Brittany never brought home a boyfriend except from a boy in a wheel chair for a couple of months. We didn't expect it when she told us that she was dating Santana. We thought that it was just a friendship. But what did we know? Our kid was always amazing us. She came and told us, "Mom, dad I will be with Santana from now on. I will be with her completely. That was it, ok? Everything ends here and now. I will be with Santana finally. I just felt that you should know it". And that was it. We accepted her again. And you know what? I preferred that she ended up with Santana. Which daddy wants the hands of big guy on his little baby? _(He and his wife look each other and laugh.)_ At the end of the day I was always having my daughter in my arms happy and healthy, Dr. Peterson. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Dr. Peterson:** What about this last year? If you ask my professional opinion, your daughter is experiencing some kind of depression for some time now.

**Mrs. Pierce:** We know. _(Her husband takes her hand.)_ We are really concerned. But I told you. She asked very early in her life to make her own decisions. When I let her, I knew that she would have to deal with the consequences alone. I'm her mother. I was there to ease her pain but I didn't say a word, neither have I proposed a solution. That is what she wanted from an early age. She came to me crying when Santana left for college. She came to me crying at the first day of school this year when she realized that she made a mistake letting herself to fail. She came to me crying when Santana broke up with her. In some point she told me, "Mom I know I made mistakes. I know what they cost me but I have to go on with them, right? I have to find a way, right? I'll do it. Alone". I cried so much that I couldn't fix everything for her. So she started studying a little. But when she succeeded in SAT, which we know it was luck, she started thinking to go to the college. Our daughter never dreamed of college.

**Mr. Pierce:** We are surprised as you are that she wrote that code. We hadn't any previous incident like this. But even if her mind works in a strange way, she is not who you think she is. You know it. When she came back from her interview with you it was the first time I interfered and we had a fight. I told her that I don't agree because it isn't who she is. She yelled at me then and told me "I don't know who I am anymore either. Can't you see it? I have to find out". I knew that Santana's departure made her lose her personality. So I stopped arguing and let her come here. It was her trial. I regret it now you know. Because I've never seen my daughter in such a bad shape. I don't know what you want from us but as a parent I have to protect my kid.

**Dr. Peterson:** I understand. That would be all for now.

_The pair stands up and goes to the same room the others wait. They both are very upset._

* * *

_Will and Sue enter and stand opposite to Dr. Peterson. He finishes his notes and looks at them._

**Dr. Peterson:** Please have a sit. _(They sit.)_ You were Brittany's teachers. May I ask the field of your expertise? How you interacted with her?

**Sue:** I was her cheerleading coach for about five years.

**Will:** And I was her coach in glee club for four years.

**Dr. Peterson:** _(He looks surprised.)_ You were her teachers in an art and gymnastic program?

**Sue:** Yes. What's wrong with that?

**Dr. Peterson:** Frankly when I asked Brittany to give me the names of the teachers I should contact for this meeting, I was expecting her to bring me a math teacher or a literature teacher. But… It's Brittany.

**Will:** _(He feels insulted.)_ Excuse me sir, but I think you underestimate our job as teachers and the impact we have in Brittany's life.

**Dr. Peterson:** Please I didn't mean to insult you.

**Sue:** _(She looks at him coldly)_ Hold on, buddy. You'll never have your way with Brittany. She isn't going to open up to you like that. She's like a cat. She has to trust you. Once she does that, she will cuddle on your feet. Teachers in our school never paid attention to Brittany. Everyone thought she was a lost cause. They ignored her and she ignored them. But we didn't. She was our star. And we earned her devotion and respect. You asked her to bring her parents and her partner. How did you expect her to bring a math teacher who doesn't know her name?

**Will:** Dr. Peterson, Brittany is kid who communicates with her emotions and understands this world with her senses. In my class she could sing and dance and fully express herself. She is the best dancer I've ever met in person. In Mrs. Sylvester class she could perform endlessly with her body and release her energy. She didn't care for the rest. She was complete. I was surprised that you called her here. Literally she doesn't know anything in math. I spoke to her parents when I heard the news but they told me to let her do whatever she wants. You see, that's the way she always does things. She does whatever she wants without thinking a lot.

**Dr. Peterson:** Except in Santana's presence.

**Sue:** _(Her anger boils.)_ What do you mean?

**Dr. Peterson:** Santana patronized her.

**Sue:** _(She laughs.)_ You don't know Brittany. Brittany does anything she wants. Anything. She wanted to follow her around like a puppy dog. She was in love with the girl. Have ever you fallen in love, sir? I doubt it. But a true love is the way Brittany felt it. And we saw it. We raised these girls. They came out in our classes. We pampered them and we provide them a safe place.

**Will:** You don't need a math teacher, sir. You need to speak to us about Brittany.

_They chat for a little while and then teachers return to the waiting room._

* * *

_Santana enters the room. She tries to look indifferent and cold but inside her she is scared to death._

**Dr. Peterson:** Ms Lopez, please have a sit. Thank you for coming.

**Santana:** It's ok.

**Dr. Peterson:** Did we bring any problems to your schedule?

**Santana:** _(She's confused.)_ Huh? No.

**Dr. Peterson:** So you wanted to come.

**Santana:** _(She stands up.)_ Oh hold on there, mister. You are not my shrink. You don't get to cure me. So cut the crap and ask me what you want to know. But I warn you. I'll answer anything I want.

**Dr. Peterson:** Well people talked endlessly about you but no one told me about your temper. But then I guess I should have known better.

**Santana:** _(Her anger boils.)_ What's that supposed to mean?

**Dr. Peterson:** Nothing. Let's go on. Ms. Lopez, as you may know Brittany is very important here but she doesn't cooperate as much as we want. So we asked for your help. Brittany refuses to talk about you and your relationship but we have figured out that you may be the most important person to her. So you are important to us too.

**Santana:** Why do you want to learn so much about her anyway?

**Dr. Peterson:** I can't answer that right now. I'd like to tell me how you see Brittany as a person.

**Santana:** I can't answer that.

**Dr. Peterson:** Why?

**Santana:** She's the closest person to me. Why do you expect me to say? I love her. I can't see her objectively.

**Dr. Peterson:** I see. So you think that you have an image of Brittany that doesn't meet the reality.

**Santana:** I didn't say that.

**Dr. Peterson:** Are you sure? Do you think Brittany is a smart person?

**Santana:** _(She gets upset.)_ Oh no, I'm not doing that.

**Dr. Peterson:** Why don't you just answer me?

**Santana:** _(She answers immediately.)_ Yes she is.

**Dr. Peterson:** So you can fully understand her.

**Santana:** As a matter of fact I do.

**Dr. Peterson:** And you think she understands everything around her.

**Santana:** Yes. But if she doesn't, I help her.

**Dr. Peterson:** And now that you are not around?

**Santana:** _(She loses it. She yells at him.)_ What's your goal, mister? You want me to say that I think Brittany is dump and that I had her beside me only to take advantage of her? Is that your angle? Do you think that everyone in here cares about Brittany except for me? That I left her because she was too stupid to finish school? That she was easy to have her on my bed? That she was my fucking damn puppet? That I messed her up just for fun? You think I'm a monster?

**Dr. Peterson:** Ms Lopez, you need to calm down.

_Santana falls in the chair hiding her face in her hands sobbing._

**Santana:** Oh my god… what did you make me say… oh my…

**Dr Peterson:** Santana. I don't have that opinion for you. Not now.

_She takes a deep breath and looks him straight in his eyes. He's almost intimidated by her. He thinks "no wonder everyone is so mesmerized by her"._

**Santana:** Listen to me. Brittany was my salvation. My good thing. My good deed. Brittany was the only one that believed in me. And that made her the smartest person on earth. 'Cause my soul is so full of anger and dirt and she was the only one to know how to reach me. She isn't the genius person you look but she knows about life more than you do.

**Dr. Peterson:** Why did you leave her?

**Santana:** It was a mistake. I regret it.

**Dr. Peterson:** That would be all, Ms. Lopez. _(And the spell between them broke. Santana hides her face again and cries.)_ But I'd like to give you an advice. Deal with your guilt. Everyone is responsible for their actions. You are not responsible for Brittany. _(She looks at him surprised.)_ Please wait for me here. I'll call the others so we can have a group talk before Brittany comes.

_Everyone enters the room and notice Santana. Will rush to her side and hug her._

**Will:** Are you ok, Santana?

**Santana:** Yes, thanks Mr. Schue.

_She gathers herself and wipes her tears. Mrs. Pierce hugs Santana too. Finally they all sit as Dr. Langdon enters the room._

**Dr. Peterson:** At first I'd like thank all of you for your cooperation. I know it was hard for all of you and I respect your feelings for Brittany. I have to say that all of you have been a great influence in her life. You raised a very kind woman. Dr. Langdon the floor is yours. I have to inform you that we didn't learn anything that we haven't already known. Brittany and her family think and act exactly the same in the situation.

_Dr. Langdon frowns a little. _

**Dr. Langdon:** Ladies and gentlemen I'll try to elaborate to you the importance of Brittany Code not in scientific terms but in practical. The Brittany Code is a discovery beyond any imagination. We haven't announced anything yet. But the other universities are already suspicious. You have to understand that the announcement will bring a change in many scientific fields and in technological projects. Everything is to be seen by a different aspect. When we analyze it we believe that we'll create formulas that will change life itself in many aspects. _(He pauses and waits for a reaction from them but he gets nothing.)_ Do you understand? We are talking about a great responsibility, publicity and of course profit. Now we really care about the scientific part and all this time we are trying to understand how we can work with Brittany. Who is Brittany? Can we trust her? And more importantly we want to keep the Code here in MIT and we want to know if she is able to guarantee that for us. However we believe she isn't capable to handle…

_Santana stands up and starts to yell._

**Santana:** How dare...

**Will:** Santana. _(He grabs her and makes her sit again.)_

**Dr. Langdon:** _(He continues ignoring Santana.)_ She isn't capable to understand the importance of the Code, the work we do here and the publicity that it will bring.

**Mr. Pierce:** _(He's very upset.)_ Sir, I'd like you to be more respectful about my daughter.

**Dr. Langdon:** I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound disrespectful. Now Brittany is informed about all that and we wait an answer from her. But we'd like to know if you are with us in this, If you'll help us with Brittany.

**Santana:** We certainly not.

**Will:** Santana.

**Mr. Pierce:** No, let her.

_Suddenly there's a knock on the door. The door opens and Brittany enters. Everyone looks strange in her eyes but she tries not to make eye contact._

**Brittany:** Hi!

_They all pause as if they don't know what to say to her. Dr. Peterson stands up and smile to her._

**Dr. Peterson:** Hello, Brittany, please join us.

**Brittany:** I have your answer.

_They all look at her almost scared. Everyone is scared for their own reasons._

**Dr. Peterson:** oh…

**Brittany:** Daddy, I need a lawyer right now.

_The doctors look each other frightened. Mr. Pierce stands up and looks his daughter._

**Mr. Pierce:** Honey I… don't know… where to find one now…

_She waited this answer and turns to the only person who could help her in that._

**Brittany:** Coach.

**Sue:** _(She stands up immediately and takes her phone.)_ Give me a minute, Britt. _(She talks to the phone)_ Yes. I need a lawyer in MIT building, dean of mathematic department office like yesterday. Is that clear? Ok. _(She hangs the phone and looks at Brittany.)_ We will have one in half an hour.

**Brittany:** Thanks.

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany…

_She turns to Dr. Peterson suddenly upset._

**Brittany:** Excuse me I'll wait outside because I have all these thoughts in my head and it's already hard to keep them so I can't be distracted.

_Santana stands up and takes Brittany's hand speaking very softly._

**Santana:** Stay here. We will be silent, right? _(She looks at them and they all nod.)_ Right.

**Brittany:** Ok… cool.

_She looks at Santana and sits beside her. They all sit in silence for half an hour deep in their thoughts. Suddenly they hear a knock on the door._

**Dr. Langdon:** Please enter.

**Mr. Hulk:** Hello. I'm Robert Hulk.

_Brittany whispers in Santana's ear._

**Brittany:** The Incredible?

_Santana giggles._

**Sue**: Lisa sent you?

**Mr. Hulk:** Yes, I'm the head of her office here in Massachusetts.

**Sue:** Fine. Brittany, are you ready?

_Brittany stands up and takes a deep breath. She pauses a bit._

**Brittany:** Yes. Hi. I want to say a few things and I want you to write them and then all of us to sign them. Does it make sense?

**Mr. Hulk:** Of course. You want form some contracts. _(He opens his iPad and gets ready to take notes.)_

**Brittany:** I guess. Ok I begin. _(She takes a deep breath. She's nervous.)_ I'm Brittany Susan Pierce. At first I want a paper that says that Brittany Code is mine and I have all the rights on it. And that it's… mine. That's it.

**Mr. Hulk:** Ok. That can be arranged.

**Brittany:** Awesome. Then I want a paper to say that I have all the rights to the Code but I'll leave it to MIT to direct it, use it, analyze it, and work with it and stuff like that. MIT is responsible about the future of the code. But the Code is only to be used for a good cause. I want that to be explained. It is not to be used for making guns and stuff. For that reason nothing is to go through without my signature. And because I don't trust myself apart from my signature, my parents will have to sign it too. Does that make sense? _(She's afraid that he can't understand her.)_

_All these time they all look at her amazed. The doctors start to feel relieved after what they heard. _

**Mr. Hulk:** _(He smiles at her) _Of course, Ms. Pierce. Don't worry.

**Brittany:** Cool. Now if something happens to me, like if I die or lose my mind, all the rights of the code and the final decisions of its use pass to Santana Marie Lopez.

_A sudden sound escaped from everyone's mouth. Nobody expected that. The doctors stand up. Will and Sue look each other. Brittany's parents smile to each other. Santana is speechless. _

**Santana:** Brittany…

**Brittany:** _(She raises her hand to stop her without looking at her.)_ Don't. So she inherits the Code but with no commitments. She doesn't have to be with me, to be friends with me, to talk to me. She can walk out of that door and never see me again. Is that clear? But she has to respect my wish about the good use of the code. I want all of that written. Under no circumstances she has to be in my life in order to inherit the code.

**Mr. Hulk:** Ok. You might have to write a will then too.

**Brittany:** Ok whatever. Now if my parents die, Santana will take their place as the second reader again with no commitments of personal contact. Now about the profits. All the profits that will come from the use of the Code will spread like this. 40% to Pierce family. 20% to the mathematic's departemnt of MIT. 20% to the Glee Club of Mckinley High School in Lima Ohio. And 20% to Santana Marie Lopez. After she inherits the code, she also takes the 40% of the Pierce family but she keeps the others as they are. Ok? _(Mr. Hulks nods.) _Nice. _(Suddenly Brittany feels lost. She said everything was in her mind but now she comes back to reality and doesn't know what to do. She needs help.)_ Mmmm Coach?

**Sue:** We want everything done by tomorrow.

**Mr. Hulk:** Emmm ok.

**Brittany:** _(She turns to the doctors that looked at her the whole time.)_Arrange the press conference for tomorrow. I'm leaving Monday morning.

_The doctors look each other and nod to her. _

**Mr. Hulk:** Ms. Pierce you will have to create a company and...

**Brittany:** My dad will take care of these. _(She looks to her dad.)_

**Mr. Pierce:** _(He stands up having a proud smile in his lips.)_ Yes, honey.

**Dr. Langdon:** Our lawyers will be here tomorrow too.

_Everyone stands up realizing that this Code is something that has to do with all of them now. Santana still sits overwhelmed._

**Will:** _(He clears his throat.)_ I'll represent Mckinley High School. I'll contact with the principal to send a lawyer too.

**Sue:** Santana, do you have a lawyer? Do you need help with that?

**Santana:** Thanks, I don't need one.

**Sue:** Santana you have rights…

**Santana:** _(She snaps)_ Coach, I don't need protection.

**Mr. Pierce:** It's okay, Sue. Santana is a family member to us. She'll be represented from our lawyer.

_Santana smiles at him. Brittany gets anxious to leave this room._

**Brittany:** So we are leaving. You know where to find me, people. Call me if you need me. _(She looks at her family and points them the exit.)_ Let's go, guys.

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany…

_They all stop and Brittany turns to him._

**Brittany:** The answer to the question is, no, I'm not curious to find out how I wrote it. But since I did I'll make room for it in my life.

**Dr. Langdon:** Why don't you want to stay with us, Brittany?

**Brittany:** 'Cause I forget the colors of the rainbow here.

_And she leaves smiling._


	9. Chapter 9

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 9: Take me back**

_They exit dean's office and Brittany starts to run, jump and do flips on the air screaming. They all laugh and cheer._

**Brittany:** Woohooooo! I made it! Did you see me? _(They clap. She goes to Santana.)_ Did you see me in there? How hot was I?

**Santana:** _(She smiles)_ Too hot!

**Brittany:** Duh! _(She kisses Santana on the cheek.)_ Let's celebrate, guys! Let's go for drinks!

**Mr. Pierce**: _(He pretends to be serious.)_ Brittany.

**Brittany:** _(She hugs him.)_ Come on, daddy. Buy me a drink. Please!

_Mr. Pierce pauses and then smiles brightly._

**Mr. Pierce:** Fine!

**Brittany:** And buy Santana too.

**Mr. Pierce:** I'm buying for everyone. Let's go!

**Brittany:** Awesome.

_They leave MIT and head to Lucy's bar. They chat and laugh all the way there. Once the get there they sit and wait the waiter._

**Waiter:** What should I get you?

**Mr. Pierce:** Beers for everyone!

_In five minutes they all have a beer in hand._

**All:** Cheers!

**Brittany:** Instead of a toast I'd like to make you a promise. From now on I'll live my life the way I want it and I'll fight for the truth inside me even if it's stupid.

_They all clap._

**Mrs. Pierce:** I'm proud of you, little girl.

**Brittany:** Guys. Thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without you and without my friends and especially Rachel. But thank you so much for being here. _(They look at her with a warm smile.)_ Coach, are you crying?

**Sue:** _(She wipes her tears)_ Brittany. I've never thought I would say that but I'm so honored that I've met you. And… I'm so sorry for the times….

**Brittany:** _(She interrupts her)_ Coach… you don't have to be sorry… a part of me always wanted to climb on that canon!

_They all laugh hard and Sue hugs Brittany._

**Will:** Brittany, I want to thank you so much for the money you are giving to the glee club. I don't know what to say.

**Brittany:** Mr. Schue, I don't have to tell you what you mean to us. _(She looks Santana, and Santana nods with a smile.)_ You already know. But for me glee club is something more than a home. It's my place, you know. My skin. And even though there were times that Santana won over glee club, in my heart I've never left. I will always help our little family and I will always be at your side, Mr. Schue. So…. _(She takes a deep breath)_ Will you let me spend some time with the team until the nationals next week? I'll pay my own way and I'll stay with Mercedes.

**Will:** Brittany I wouldn't have it any other way. But I want you to perform also. Practically you are student until graduation next month.

**Brittany:** Really. Am I taking my degree?

**Will:** Of course.

Brittany: Nice! Thank you! _(She hugs Will)_ Let's drink to that!

**All:** cheers!

**Mr. Pierce:** So, honey you have to explain us a few things about the stuff you announced today.

**Brittany:** _(She looks confused.)_ Why? Didn't I do it right?

**Mr. Pierce:** Sure, honey. You took the best decision and I'm proud but…

**Santana:** _(She finally breaks her silence.)_ I guess your father wants to know why you are leaving everything to me.

**Brittany:** _(She looks surprised.)_ Huh? Really? Do you all have this question? Well… I didn't expect it that. You too? _(She looks Santana.)_

**Santana:** kind of.

**Brittany:** Oh… well… you don't know what you mean to me? Or you people, don't you know about me and Santana?

**Mrs. Pierce:** Of course we know, dear, that she's very special to you. But you are not together anymore… you are very young… in 30 years you may not remember each other…

**Santana:** _(She looks straight to Mrs Pierce.)_ That's not possible.

**Brittany:** Mum, I thought I was clear. She doesn't have to be with me to have it.

**Mrs. Pierce:** Yes, baby but if you are not together in the future. If you grow apart and change apart, then how do you know that you can trust her? Santana, don't get me wrong, honey, you know you are a daughter to me.

_Santana just smiles at her but it's obvious that she's nervous._

**Brittany:** Ok, look. Santana, I'm sorry if you don't want to know about this stuff or if you wanted to have this conversion another time but… that's the way it's gonna be.

**Santana:** Ok.

**Brittany: **Santana is the one for me. I know I'm too young to say something like that, I know that everything changes but there are some things that never change. Santana is something like a second self to me. My love for her is unending and unrepeatable. And we may not end up together, I accept that, but everything that's mine it's also hers, and nothing that I have has a meaning if I'm not sharing it with her, from my lunch during middle school, to my toys, to my sex lovers, to my bed, to my heart, to my code… to my life. And even if we are not ending up together… that will never change. And I will not live a life torn apart because I met her and loved her and I will know that she exists somewhere. I may live a little sad life without her, but I will be whole. So there… _(She wipes the tears from her eyes.) _

_Santana is crying through the whole speech and hides her face. Brittany squeezes her hand._

**Santana: **_(She breaths out)_ wow…

**Brittany:** Come on, people. Stop the crying already. Oh plus I was thinking of her when I wrote this code because for me it was just a drawing. So there… (_She opens her back and pulls out the original paper with code on it and gives it to Santana.)_ I made this for you.

Santana: _(She takes it hesitantly) _Th… Thank you.

_They all take deep breaths and wipe their tears._

**Sue:** So what are you going to do with your life?

**Brittany:** I'll be a dancer of course. When I'm dancing it's the only moment I feel… normal. I love it. I'm good at this. I may not be smart but I know how to dance.

**Sue:** You certainly do.

Brittany: Oh my god, you are all crying! I'm going over the stage. Get ready to sing with me. _(She stands up and goes over the stage. She takes the microphone.) _Hey, there people. I'm Brittany Pierce. _(Everyone stop and silent falls in the room.) _Oh I'm gonna miss this reaction. You are so sweet, thank you. So let's all have a party tonight. Mr. Schue, come up on stage!

_(She puts the music of Footloose on and Will heads to the stage. They start sing together. Quickly Brittany starts to dance.)_

**Brittany&Will:** Footloose – Kenny Loggins

I've been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else  
I'll tear up this town

Now I gotta cut loose  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
_(Brittany goes and kneels in front of Santana singing that line to her_.)

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

_(Santana stands up and takes Brittany's hand. They go over the stage and start dancing together.) _  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool, obeying every rule  
Dig a way down in your heart  
You're burning yearning for some  
Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You'll get by if you'd only  
(_Brittany goes all over the tables and drags people to the stage to dance._)  
Cut loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me  
Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You got to turn me around and put your  
Feet on the ground, now take the hold of all  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
I'm turning you loose  
_(Brittany climbs on a table and dances. Everybody cheer for her.)_  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose (footloose)

Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues,  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut footloose

_After the song ends everyone request it again. They play it three times. Then the sing some other songs and eventually leave the bar heading to their rooms._

* * *

_In Brittany' dorm, Santana is lying on the bed watching Brittany getting ready for bed._

**Santana:** Hey Brit Brit…

**Brittany:** _(She turns to look at her and laughs)_ Oooohhh I know that…

**Santana:** What?

**Brittany:** When you call me Brit Brit you wanna have sex.

**Santana:** _(She smiles and blushes.)_ Umm no… I mean yeah… I'd love to make love to you… but come, sit a little bit… let's talk.

**Brittany:** _(She looks confused)_ What's to say? Didn't you like your code?

**Santana:** Yeah I like it. Come on, let's have a talk.

**Brittany:** About?

**Santana:** Us.

_They sit on the bed looking at each other._

**Brittany:** You are beautiful.

**Santana:** Thank you. _(Santana gets lost in Brittany's eyes but then shakes her head to come to reality.)_ Now, focus. _(She pauses. She's nervous.)_ I'll just go and say it. Brittany, I want us back. I want to come back to you. I want us to try again. I want you. I love you. _(Brittany just stares at her without any emotion.)_ Hey, say something.

**Brittany:** _(She looks away.)_ I… don't know….

**Santana:** _(Her voices breaks and takes Brittany's hands)_ But Brittany you said all these things…

**Brittany:** And they are true. I can say them again. I love you… but I don't want to feel like that again…

**Santana:** Like what?

**Brittany:** Like a burden.

**Santana:** How could you say that? You are my everything.

**Brittany:** _(She looks at her with tears in her eyes.)_ Then why did you left me?

**Santana:** _(She strokes Brittany's cheek)_ I told you. Just for while… because we were far away from each other and we were hurting.

**Brittany:** _(She's upset now.)_ And loosing you all together would have made me feel better? Did you feel better?

**Santana:** _(She looks away.)_ No.

**Brittany:** Look, I want to throw myself to you right now because for 5 months I'm trying to get over you and I ended up fucking my life even more. And I know that I only want to be with you to be ok. But you made me feel like a burden because I didn't graduate, because I kept you to Kentucky. You felt threatened that I'm going to ruin your dream. You felt threatened by me Santana. How could you? _(She stands up now. She feels angry.)_

**Santana:** That's not true, Brittany. You know me. I can't see things clearly right away like you do. I don't always know what I want from the start but I always knew that I want you.

**Brittany:** Then why didn't you stay?

**Santana:** _(She stands up and yells to Brittany)_ Oh come on now! I came back. You chose Sam.

**Brittany:** _(She yells even louder)_ How dare you? You came back lost, defeated, not knowing what you want to claim me back because I will always be your success story. You came to hide your failure with me. How could you treat me like that?

_They both cry hard and yell at each other._

**Santana:** You have no right…

**Brittany:** Oh I have every right. I didn't want Sam. But I didn't want you to hate me one day either. You know what Santana? I would have left school for you. I would have. I would have followed you to the edge of earth. But I guess somewhere inside me I'd like you to do the same for me. And you didn't. So go find your dream. I will never stop you. I will always love you. But I deserve… I DESERVE to be your priority just for once. I earned it.

_She turns to leave and Santana grabs her hand. She kneels down and hugs Brittany's legs speaking through her sobs._

**Santana:** You are everything. You are everything. Can't you see? I don't have a dream. I didn't find anything in NY. I'm a go-go girl! I can do nothing without you. I need you. This… us… isn't complete yet… We have things to do together… things to be together. Please… please say you take me back… please, Brittany…

_Brittany stays like that for while and then softens. She can't see Santana like that, it breaks her even more._

**Brittany:** Stand up. Santana, stand up. _(She lifts Santana and guides her to the bed.) _Come here lay down with me… _(They lay looking at each other with their hands on each other. Brittany strokes Santana.) _I love you, Santana. That will never change ok? And I will always be taking you back… but… but right now I'm battered… I need to be fixed.

**Santana:** I'll fix you.

**Brittany:** Listen… You'll go back to NY and I'll go back to Lima.

**Santana:** _(She closes her eyes and shakes her head.)_ No.

**Brittany:** Look at me. I'll go to Nationals, I'll graduate. I need to do that. I really need it. And then… in September… I'll come to NY.

**Santana:** _(Her eyes light up again.)_ Really?

**Brittany:** Yes. I'll move to NY and we will start from there. I'll let you fix me and we will try again. Ok? Do you agree? _(She smiles.)_

**Santana:** I'll miss you. _(She kisses Brittany as deeper as he can)_

**Brittany:** I'll miss you too. So do you agree?

**Santana:** Yes. I love you so much.

**Brittany:** _(Brittany gets on top of Santana and starts undressing her.)_ Ok let's seal the deal by taking… you … again.

**Santana:** I will never have enough of this.

_They make love all night and end up sleeping in each others arms with a smile. They feel content._


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all very much for reading my story and for your kind words and reviews. I'm glad that you enjoy the story as much as I do.**

**I started this story because I wanted to save Brittana inside me and because I wanted take Brittany from MIT! In this chapter I finally made it!**

**Thank you all!**

* * *

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 10: Goodbye MIT**

_Brittany and Santana are sleeping. Brittany is on top of Santana and Santana has her arms around her. Suddenly loud knocks on the door draw them out of sleep. Sue is outside of the door yelling._

**Sue:** Get up, lovebirds! The lawyers are ready.

_Santana tries to wake up and realize what it's happening. _

**Santana:** What the fuck!

**Brittany:** _(She's mumbling in her sleep and climbs on top of Santana even more.)_ Who is it?

_The knocks start again._

**Sue:** Get up! Get up! Get up!

**Santana:** Britt, get off me she's going to break the door_. (She gently pushes Brittany to get off her. Brittany hides her face in Santana's pillow and continues to sleep. Santana realizes she's naked and grabs a bra that she found on the floor and a pair of shorts. She finally opens the door.) _Good morning to you too!

**Sue:** You are in good shape Santana. I'm impressed you're still keeping your body after wasting your time in NY.

**Santana:** _(She rolls her eyes.)_ Jesus. What do you want?

**Sue:** We are waiting downstairs. The lawyers are ready. _(Brittany is already up but she's practically still sleeping. Sue looks at her and smiles.) _Dress up Brittany, come.

**Santana:** _(She realizes that Brittany is naked and rushes to her, takes a sheet and covers her.)_ Holy Shit! Brittany, you are naked… in front of Sue. _(Brittany leans her head on Santana and continues her sleep. Sue leaves them laughing.)_

_An hour later, all of them dressed up formally and wide awake enter the dean's office. Several men in suits greet them. Brittany feels nervous and her father holds her hand._

**Mr. Hulk:** Ladies and gentlemen, Ms Pierce, here are the papers that need to be signed by all of you. I'm giving you your copies to proceed. You sign under your name. Ms. Pierce, you have to sign all of the copies. So let's start.

_Everyone take their copies and start reading them. Brittany takes her red crayon and is about to sign when Santana notices her and quickly grabs her hand. She whispers to her so no one can listen._

**Santana:** Read first. And use a pen. _(She takes the crayon and hands Brittany a pen.)_

**Brittany:** _(She looks at her confused.)_ What?

**Santana:** Don't sign anything before you read it.

**Brittany:** It's ok. I don't understand what it says anyway.

_Santana tighten her grab and looks Brittany in her eyes._

**Santana:** Yes you do, read it.

**Brittany:** Santana. _(She pauses.)_ I don't.

**Santana:** _(She smiles at her and stokes her cheek.)_ Ok here. Let's read it together.

_An hour later all the copies are given back to Mr. Hulk. He and the other lawyers check them. _

**Mr. Hulk:** Alright I think we are done here. Congratulations to all of you. The papers will be filled tomorrow to the court and each of you will receive your copy the next days. Our office in Lima Ohio and Mr. Pierce will proceed with the forming of a company that will take care all the details from now on. It was good to have business with you all.

_They all shake hands and the lawyers leave the room. The mood is light and everyone smiles._

**Dr. Langdon:** Brittany, I'd like to thank you for your trust to MIT to direct exclusively the Brittany Code. We will not disappoint you.

**Brittany:** It's ok. Hey, if I think any new numbers I'll call you.

**Dr. Langdon:** Oh please do that. We still believe you have a lot inside you. Now are you ready for the press conference? We will announce the Code and then you'll answer some questions.

_Brittany freezes and loses her smile. _

**Brittany:** What? No! I don't want to give any interviews.

_Everyone in the room freezes and looks concerned. Santana is at the back looking Brittany without any emotion in her face._

**Dr. Langdon:** Brittany, you must. We can't hide you anymore.

**Brittany:** _(She's really upset.)_ No, no, no, forget it.

**Mr. Pierce:** _(He goes to her.)_ Darling, it's not a big deal.

**Will:** Brittany, you'll just speak your truth.

**Brittany:** _(she faces them)_ No, no, you don't get it.

**Dr. Peterson:** Brittany, please. No one is going to judge you. This isn't high school. People are mature here.

**Brittany:** _(She looks at him with anger.)_Yeah I got a taste of that. Forget it, ok? I came here because I thought I'd be respected.

**Dr. Langdon:** You are.

**Brittany:** _(She cries now)_ If you get me out there, everyone's going to laugh at me. I don't know what to say to them. Forget it ok? I'm leaving.

_She turns to leave then Santana's voice stops her but she doesn't turn to look at her._

**Santana:** Brittany. _(Everyone turns to see her relieved. She goes to Brittany and looks at her in her eyes.)_ It's going to be ok. I'll be out there with you the whole time. The moment you'll feel insecure just look at me.

**Brittany:** You are with them?

**Santana:** _(She smiles at her.)_ It's something you have to do. It's a responsibility. You are strong, and mature, and smarter than any of those guys and you can do it. You can do it ok? Let's get finish with that and go on with our lives. Ok?

**Brittany:** _(She takes a deep breath. She feels calm and protected now.)_ Ok.

**Santana:** Ready?

**Brittany:** Yes.

_Santana raises her pinkie and Brittany grabs it with hers and they walk out of the door. Everyone else is following them. _

_The doctors handled the press conference very elegantly and respectfully to Brittany. They explained the situation with outmost respect and drew the attention to the Code itself. Brittany answered the questions which were very simple and mostly about her life. After that many professors congratulated them and Brittany and the doctors talked to the national news. Santana was always around and Brittany looked at her a few times to feel secured. _

_Now everything is over and Brittany's family waits Brittany to say her goodbyes and join them so they can go _

**Will:** That went well.

**Mr. Pierce:** Well I'm glad it's over.

**Mrs. Pierce:** It's not over until we get our daughter out of here.

**Sue:** Stop worrying, Pierces. Your kid is a champion. I trained her to be.

**Mrs. Pierce:** _(She sees Santana skeptical and takes her hand.)_ Santana, sweety, are you ok? You seem upset.

**Santana:** Yeah I'm ok. I was really nervous you know in case something… you know.

_Brittany runs to them excited and hugs each one of them._

**Brittany:** Hey, guys. How was I?

**Mr. Pierce:** Perfect. You were perfect.

**Will:** I'm very proud of you, Brittany. Now gather your stuff, we have a championship to get.

**Brittany:** _(She radiates happiness)_ Awesome!

**Sue:** Brittany, we are leaving now. Our train leaves in an hour. We'll see you in Lima.

**Brittany:** Yes, thank you so much for coming.

_Brittany hugs Will._

**Sue:** We thank you that you let us help you. I, for once, needed that kind of redemption.

_Sue hugs Brittany and Brittany kisses on her cheek._

**Santana:** _(She almost whispers.)_ Britt, I'm leaving too.

_Brittany looks at her shocked as if she didn't expect that. The others see the interaction and give them some space to say their goodbyes._

**Brittany:** You are leaving?

**Santana:** Yeah I need to go back, I'm working tomorrow.

**Brittany:** _(She looks at her shoes and tries not to cry)_ Oh yeah… mmm. Thank you for coming…

**Santana:** _(She smiles and takes Brittany hands to her own)_ It was the least I could. You've done way more things for me than I've done for you. And I would never let you down when you needed my help. I never will.

**Brittany:** Ok. Ummm oh… I'm sad right now… _(She wipes her tears)_ It's like you breaking up with me all over again.

**Santana:** It's not like that. But yeah… I'm sad too. _(She takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to cry for a reason.)_ I wish I could take you with me. But we have a deal, right? Is our deal still on?

**Brittany:** _(She smiles)_ Yes it is. I'll come to NY I promise.

**Santana:** I can't wait. Now give me a hug.

_They hug each other tightly._

**Brittany:** Santana.

**Santana:** Yeah.

**Brittany:** I don't want you to be a go-go girl anymore. I never wanted. I didn't like it. But now… I'm asking you not to be. You don't need it anymore.

**Santana:** _(She looks elsewhere. She feels ashamed.)_ Ok. I won't. I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you.

**Brittany:** That could never happen. But now you have the money to do anything you want for a long time.

**Santana:** Your money.

**Brittany:** No, your money. Without you in my life I would be nothing and even if we never see each again you will always be my lifetime partner.

**Santana:** Oh I'm gonna see you again. Count on it. _(She pauses.)_ I love you.

**Brittany:** I love you.

_They kiss lightly and Santana leaves and follows Will and Sue who walk ahead. A few steps away from Brittany she sings without turning to see Brittany._

**Santana:** _But to cry in front of you. That's the worst thing I could do._

_She turns, winks to Brittany and walks away. _

_Inside the train Santana let all the emotions to take over her. She cried so hard even harder than the time she broke up with Brittany. She was afraid that she may lose her forever and on the other hand she couldn't understand why she was so insistent to be in NY. Especially now, that she has no dream to follow. Why she just couldn't follow Brittany to where she is? She cried herself to sleep until the train reached NY._

_Brittany when Santana left turned to her parents and hid in their embrace and cried really hard. She wasn't sure when she would see Santana again and whether Santana would wait for her. The only thing that she knew was that she couldn't afford to get lost again to a life that it's not hers. She decided that she would always love Santana that she would try to find a way for the two of them to be together but only if Santana does the same for them. Then she went with their parents to her dorm and packed her stuff. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again everyone. Thank you again for your reviews. **

**A reader asked me if Dani will appear in this story. Well firstly I don't find it fair to use a character that hasn't been portayed yet and secondly I can't really include season 5 in my story because I really ship Brittana and I'm writting this because I want to keep them alive. I also want to keep Finn alive in my story. **

**Thanks again!**

* * *

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 11: Get up and try**

_Santana came back from MIT late at night. When she reached the apartment the others were already sleeping. She was glad about that; she didn't want to speak to them. She took a shower and went to her bed. She closed her eyes thinking of Brittany. She cried again herself to sleep._

_It's 9 o'clock in the morning. Rachel and Kurt are sitting on the edge of Santana's bed drinking tea and waiting for her to wake up. She finally opens her eyes and she is frightened by the two of them smiling at her. Rachel hands her a cup of coffee._

**Rachel:** Here's your coffee.

**Kurt:** And here's an aspirin. From your swollen eyes we've assumed you were crying all night. So take the aspirin for your headache.

**Santana:** _(She takes the coffee and the aspirin.)_ Oh my god you are so freaks! _(She takes the pill and looks at them irritated.)_ What do you want?

**Rachel:** Explicit details.

**Kurt:** So whenever you are ready. _(They raise their cups to her and smile.)_ Cheers!

**Santana:** _(She sighs)_ Ok I'll tell you and you are leaving me alone. Got it?

**Rachel:** Sure.

**Kurt:** Besides we have lives on our own.

**Santana:** Yeah right! _(She laughs.)_ So Brittany had already thought everything even before we got there. So she came in and announced that she was leaving MIT. She called a lawyer and secured the copyright of the code but left it to MIT to direct it and then she spread the profits of the code. That's it. Bye. _(She gets under the covers again.)_

**Kurt:** _(He pulls her to sit again.)_ No, no, no.

**Rachel:** That can't be just it. Go on.

**Santana:** What do you want?

**Rachel:** _(She takes a deep breath.)_ Ok. Let's play. Where's Brittany now?

**Santana:** In Lima. She's going to perform at Nationals and graduate at the end of the month.

**Rachel:** Great. I'm really happy that she left that place.

**Santana:** She said that she has you to thank for her choices.

**Kurt:** What about the two of you? Was there any progress?

**Santana:** I… told her… that I want her to take me back… I practically begged her…

**Rachel:** And?

**Santana:** And she said a lot of things like that she loves me and that she wants us back too but she doesn't trust me. She told me what you told me.

**Rachel:** _(She softens.)_ I'm sorry, sweety.

**Kurt:** So that's…it?

**Santana:** Not exactly… I really tried to make her see that I'm into this for real. She says that she'll move in NY in September and we can take it from there.

_Rachel and Kurt stand up excited. Santana smiles a little._

**Kurt:** Wow! Fantastic!

**Rachel:** Oh my god! That's great, Santana. Oh I'm panicking now. We have to find a new bigger apartment. Blaine is coming. Brittany too. I hope I'll persuade Finn to come too. We can't live here.

**Santana:** Ooohh. Slow down. We are not moving out.

**Kurt:** Yeah relax. We don't know what's going to happen. We stay put.

**Santana:** Let's don't rush into anything.

**Rachel:** Ok sorry. You are right. Now tells us…

_Rachel and Kurt sit again._

**Santana:** What else?

**Kurt:** What are these? They arrived today.

_They give Santana an open envelope._

**Santana:** Let me see it. You opened my mail?

**Rachel:** Sure.

_Santana recognize the code contracts. She takes a deep breath and looks at them. _

**Santana:** Look… Brittany… left the code to me.

_Their eyes widen._

**Kurt:** What?

**Santana:** If something happens to her, the code passes to me. And she also gave me the 20% of the earnings.

_Rachel and Kurt just look at her without saying anything for a while._

**Rachel:** How can anyone even possibly love YOU so much?

**Santana:** Fuck you. Now leave me. _(She gets under the covers again.)_

_Kurt and Rachel stand and start to leave the room._

**Kurt:** Ok but so you know. Things look good. Don't screw it and don't cry.

**Rachel:** Oh and get up. You are helping us with some lines. You know that exams are coming right?

**Santana:** Kill me now.

_They laugh hard._

* * *

_Back in Lima, the team and Finn is in the choir room and waits for Will to come. Finally Will enters smiling. _

**Will:** Hello class!

**All:** Hello!

**Tina:** Mr. Schue, you seem really happy. Why?

**Will:** Well, guys. I took a little trip this weekend and I brought you something.

**Blaine:** To us?

**Will:** Yup. So are you ready?

**Artie:** Yeah we are!

**Will:** Please welcome back… Ms Brittany S. Pierce!

_Brittany enters the room radiating from pure joy. Everyone stand up and rush to hug her. The cheer and clap and scream her name. Brittany is very happy._

**Artie:** Oh my god, I so want to stand up right now.

_Brittany laughs._

**Brittany:** Artie! I'm coming to you! _(She kneels in front of him and locks him in a tight hug.)_

**Sam:** Brittany! _(He has tears in his eyes.)_

**Brittany:** _(She hugs him and kisses him lightly on his lips.)_ Baby, I missed you! I missed you all guys!

**Tina:** What happened?

**Blaine:** Oh I wanna hug you!

**Brittany:** Hug me! _(She hugs Blaine and behind him she sees Finn smiling at her with tears on his cheeks.)_

**Finn:** Brittany…

**Brittany:** Finn…

_He opens his arms and Brittany rush to his hug. He Hugs her tightly and lifts her on the air._

**Finn:** I'm glad you are back.

**Brittany:** I'm glad you are too. I missed you.

**Tina:** So tell us.

**Brittany:** Ok, ok. _(Everyone sits and waits for Brittany.)_ So I left MIT because this wasn't the right place for me. I know what I said before I leave but you only know something when you try it out. As many of you know my break up with Santana affected more than I thought it had. So I needed a change, something to help me get over it. I thought MIT was that change. But it turned out that it was the wrong choice. You can change as much as you want but you have to remain true to yourself. And you know me guys, I'm not smart but I'm original.

**Blaine:** You are smarter than all of us.

_She smiles at Blaine._

**Brittany:** Ok let's don't cry. I've had enough crying this past month. I came back to perform with you and to finally graduate because that's what I truly need and I don't have to run away from it anymore. Last year was my original senior year and I watched from the corner my fellow classmates preparing to live their dreams after graduation and I couldn't join them. And that hurt. It hurt a lot. But now I'll do that with you guys. I'll prepare myself with you.

**Artie:** For what? What are you going to pursue?

**Brittany:** I'll be a dancer of course. Duh! It was always in front of me you know.

_They all laugh and clap._

**Tina:** What about you and Santana?

_Everyone stops and stares Brittany. She just smiles to them._

**Brittany:** Hopefully we will work things out.

_Brittany sits on chair with the others._

**Will:** So great news guys! Let's get prepared for nationals! Tina… you are the lead soloist!

_They all cheer._

**Tina:** What?

Will: Your time has come, Tina. You earned it. You deserve it.

_She cries and hugs Will. Everyone laugh and clap._

**Tina:** Thank you Mr. Schue.

**Will:** So Brittany will choreograph everything and Finn and I will teach you the songs. And we'll do….

**All:** Yes….?

**Will:** A Pink Tribute!

_Cheers and screams come from all over the room. Everyone is on their feet jumping excited._

**Blaine:** Oh I'm gonna cry!

**Brittany:** No way!

**Tina:** Yes!

**Will:** We'll do Please Don't Leave Me and Try.

**Brittany:** Oh I'm so in mood to choreograph these songs.

**Sam:** It's insane man. We so got it!

**Will:** So let's get started!

* * *

_It's the night before Nationals. Everyone is in their hotel rooms. Blaine, Finn, Sam and Artie share a room. Brittany and Tina are in the boys' room. They all hang out together. Blaine is lying on his bed. Sam changes chords to his guitar. Tina checks her facebook. Artie and Finn are chatting and Brittany is lying next to Blaine._

**Blaine:** Oh my feet are killing me.

**Brittany:** Do you want me to give you a massage?

**Blaine:** Oh yes please!

_Brittany stands sits on Blaine and massages him._

**Tina:** _(She looks a t them and laughs.)_ Oh that would be fun to watch! Two gays massage each other. I'll take a photo of you!

**Brittany: **_(She speaks to Tina seductively.)_ Do you want me to give you a massage too, Tina?

**Artie:** Oh! That sounded so sexy!

_They all laugh._

**Tina:** _(She stands up.) _You are crazy, Britt! But I like you! _(She kisses Brittany on her cheek.)_ I'm going to bed. I need a good night's rest. I'll sleep with Marley and Kitty cause you, guys, gonna be loud I can sense it.

Brittany: Bye, Grandma!

_Tina throws a pillow on Brittany and leaves the room._

**Finn:** Guys? _(They all look at him)_ You are my best friends and I want this to go on forever. I know I've never said that. I was always so into Rachel and I forgot the importance of you in my life. But in the beginning of this year when I was so lost you were there beside me. You. The ones that left behind. Especially you, Artie.

_They stare at him with a smile._

Sam: Come on! Group hug!

_They all climb on Finn and they hug each other._

**Finn:** And you did a great job keeping the team together even with Mr. Schue away and helped the newbies become a team and continue our dream.

**Blaine:** We wouldn't have done it without you.

**Brittany:** Let's never be apart.

**Artie:** Yes!

_They all hug each other again._

**Sam:** Guys, I have something to tell you. I've decided to come back to LA next year and be a guitarist.

**Brittany:** Baby, that's so cool. And sexy! _(She kisses him on his lips)_ I'm so proud!

**Finn:** Sam, that's an excellent choice.

**Sam:** Mercedes said she will help me and who knows… maybe we can be together again.

**Blaine:** Dude, I'll miss you but I know that's the right choice for you.

**Artie:** You are very good guitarist, Sam.

_Sam seems very happy._

**Brittany:** I don't know if I told you that but I'm going to NY next year.

**Finn:** What?

**Artie:** You've never said anything.

**Blaine:** Britt, that's so perfect.

**Brittany:** I want to be a dancer so it's either LA or NY, right? So it's NY. It's the right place, you know?

_The boys smile at her. They understand that she talks about Santana._

**Finn:** We do. I support you 100%. You two belong together.

**Artie:** Hey we should live together. You, Blaine and I!

**Blaine:** Oh my god! Perfect idea!

**Brittany:** Awesome. Finn, you should come too. Can't you transfer? You have to try again with Rachel.

**Finn:** Yeah I know. I want to. But not yet. I'll come after the opening of her play. She'll be so engaged with her play and she won't try her best for us. I've learnt the hard way when it's the right time to reach Rachel. It wouldn't be fair to her and to me to put pressure on her now.

**Artie:** You are right. But when you come, you are leaving with us. _(He looks at Finn, Blaine and Brittany)_ You, guys, have to work things out with your people because you've let them acting like dumbasses for a long time now.

**Blaine:** Yeah…

_They all pause for a while lost in their thoughts._

**Sam:** Come on let's get some sleep.

_He goes to his bed._

**Brittany:** Yeah and don't forget our holidays together here in LA in a month! It will be insane.

**Finn:** Yeah… what are we going to do with the New Yorkers?

**Artie:** They are our friends too. We will invite them but you should make the call.

**Sam:** And Mike and Quinn too.

**Blaine:** We'll do it after Nationals! Let's get some sleep. Stay here, Brittany. Don't change rooms now. Sleep with me.

_Brittany lies beside him and hugs him._

**Brittany:** Blaine Warbler, you'll have the night of your life.

_They are in their beds now._

**Artie:** Well if Santana was here she so would call you gay freaks.

**Brittany:** Believe me, she knows what she says.

**Finn:** You have a very dirty mind, Britt.

_They all laugh._

**Brittany:** Can't help it.

**Sam:** Night guys!

**All:** Night!

* * *

_Mercedes is sitting on her seat in the auditorium waiting for New Directions to perform at Nationals. She skypes Rachel and soon she sees Rachel, Kurt and Santana on her ipad screen._

**Mercedes:** Hey, New Yorkers!

_**Rachel:**__ Mercedes, where are you, girl?_

**Mercedes:** I'm in LA. It's Nationals night tonight. You guys, suck. You should be here for our team, for Mr. Schue, for your exes, for our friends. Guys, not everyone from our original team graduated last year! You should be here.

_They all look sad._

_**Kurt:**__ Come on, Mercedes. We already feel bad but we have exams and Santana is working._

_**Santana:**__ (She tries to change the subject.) How's everyone?_

**Mercedes:** Guys, you won't believe it how perfect they are. We are so winning tonight. That's why I've skyped you. To see the performance.

_**Rachel:**__ Super! What are they doing?_

**Mercedes:** They are doing a Pink tribute!

_**Santana:**__ No way!_

_**Kurt:**__ That's insane! I'm so jealous. _

_**Rachel:**__ Quinn's here too for the weekend. (She shouts.) Quinn!_

_**Quinn:**__ Yes!_

_**Santana:**__ Come over here! We are going to see our friends at Nationals._

_Quinn appears on Mercedes screen._

_**Quinn:**__ How? Hey girlfriend!_

**Mercedes:** Quinn, what are you doing there? Keeping Santana busy?

_**Santana:**__ Fuck you!_

_They all laugh. _

_**Quinn:**__ Nooo! I came here to study with them. We all have exams coming._

_**Santana:**__ Hey… how's Britt?_

**Mercedes:** Oh You'll see.

_**Santana:**__ What's that suppose to mean?_

**Mercedes:** She's at her best. And believe me, after this performance, everyone's going to want her in their bed.

_**Santana:**__ That's not funny!_

_They laugh again._

_**Rachel:**__ How's Tina? I sent her a good luck message._

**Mercedes:** She's very nervous but she's perfect. Oh guys it's starting. Watch.

_**Announcer:**__ From William Macknley Ohio, the New Directions! _

_The team enters the stage and start the choreography around Tina._

**[Please Don't Leave me (Pink)]**

**Chorus:** Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da

**Tina:** I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

**Tina:** How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Chorus: Da da da, da da

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Chorus: Da da da, da da

**Chorus and Tina:** Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

**Tina:** I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da

**Chorus:** Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)

Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no

**Tina:** You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me

_The song ends and they get a standing ovation and cheers for all over the auditorium. _

_The next song begins. The choreography here is highly advanced. Brittany is featured doing movements similar to the ones from the original video clip with her on the role of Pink. Her partners are everyone, boys and girls. The audience watch speechless. _

**[Try (Pink)]**

**Blaine:** Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

**Chorus**: Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try

**Sam:** Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right

**Artie & Brittany:** Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try

**Marley & Kitty:** Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
Unique: When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by

**Chorus:** Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try

_The song ends with Brittany on the floor. The get a standing ovation again and they hug each other. After few performances from the other teams, the judges come to the stage and declare the New Directions as champions. Everyone is frantic. They hug each other and cry. The raise the trophy and Mercedes and the New Yorkers scream like crazy. _

* * *

_The team is in the hotel's bar singing and dancing. They celebrate their victory. Brittany feels her phone buzzing in her pocket. She takes it out and sees Santana's name on the screen she smiles and goes somewhere without noise to answer it. _

**Brittany:** Yup?

**Santana:** Brittany?

**Brittany:** Hey…

**Santana:** Brittany, you were so good. You moved me so much. I'm so proud of you, honey.

**Brittany:** _(She smiles shyly.)_ Thanks! I wish you were here.

**Santana:** I wish it too.

**Brittany:** _(She frowns.)_ You don't really, do you?

**Santana:** Of course I do. Why do you say that?

_Brittany doesn't believe her. She had asked Santana to come to LA for Nationals few days earlier but she refused saying that she has to work. Brittany was really sad about that._

**Brittany:** Ok let's see. _(She takes a deep breath.)_ We plan to go on summer vacations in LA all together. Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Artie, Sugar, Puck, Blaine and me. We plan to call Quinn too. Finn will call Rachel, Blaine will call Kurt. And I'm asking you. So what do you say?

_Santana doesn't answer immediately. Brittany lowers her head. She knows the answer._

Santana: When?

**Brittany:** In July.

**Santana:** Mmm Britt… I don't know… I have to work… Rachel has rehearsals she may need my help.

_Brittany is on the verge of crying._

**Brittany:** _(Her voice cracks.)_ So you don't want to spend a few days with me and our friends.

**Santana:** _(She's nervous but she tries to be sweet.)_ Britt of course I do. But I don't know if I can.

**Brittany:** _(She's yelling now.)_ Yes you can. All three of you can. But I'll know that all of you won't come 'cause this damn city is so much more important to you than we are.

**Santana:** Brittany, stop! You are wrong. You are the most important thing in my life.

**Brittany:** Then come spend summer with me.

_Santana is very nervous. She doesn't really know why she keeps saying no to Brittany. She doesn't know what she's scared of._

**Santana:** You said… you will come here… why do you want me to come to LA? We had a deal.

**Brittany:** _(She's very frustrated.)_ I want to spend holidays with you and our friends. Jesus! I'm not going to ask you to move to LA.

**Santana:** I didn't say that.

**Brittany:** But you are thinking it. _(They pause. Then Brittany's voice is calm but cold. That scares Santana to death.)_ Listen. Forget it. I know now how to live without you. I just wanted to spend some happy time with you. But you are right. We've been almost a year apart what did I think asking you to have summer holidays with me. So bye for now.

_Santana is panicking and screams on the speaker._

**Santana:** Don't.

**Brittany:** Don't what?

**Santana**: Don't hang up like that. I don't want to lose you.

**Brittany:** Then don't. Bye, Santana.

_Brittany hangs up the phone she sits on the floor and stares the ceiling. Her eyes are empty from any emotion. She's determined to try really hard for their relationship but if Santana won't prove her that she's on the same page with her she'll give up. And that scares her. She really needs to be with Santana._

_Santana throws herself on her bed and cries really hard. The others rush to her room worried. Rachel locks her in a hug. Santana can't fight it and stays there. When she finally stops crying she looks Rachel straight in her eyes._

**Santana:** How many times will it take to get it right, Rachel?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Thank you again for your reviews, follows and favorites. I'm having such a good time writing this.**

**So I noticed that I confused some of you with the relationship between Sam and Brittany. Let me make myself clear. I've always been thinking that Bram was the worst pairing especially given the circumstances it was made under. But then again season 4 had the worst decisions for Brittany's storyline. But even though I didn't like Bram as a couple, I think that a Bram friendship is a good possibility. They could be good friends. So I decided to make them close friends. I'm sorry if I confused you with their interaction. I'm like that with my close boy friends so I didn't find it weird. Anyway Sam and Brittany are NOT together! **

* * *

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 12: LA Glee Holidays (Part 1)**

_Two months later…_

_Mike, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Sam, Finn, Sugar and Puck are on the plane going to LA. They are starting the two week vacations. Mercedes waits for them in LA. They are genuinely happy. They chat, they laugh, and they pull pranks. Brittany sits with her headphones on her ears listening to music and watching outside the window. Sugar beside her chats with Tina behind her. Quinn comes over to Sugar and asks her to switch seats for a while. Quinn looks at Brittany. Brittany hasn't noticed her yet. She just looks outside the window skeptical. Quinn finally pokes her and Brittany turns to her and smiles. She takes off her headphones. _

**Quinn:** That's not the Britt I know.

**Brittany:** That's not the Britt I know too.

**Quinn:** What are you thinking?

**Brittany:** Junior year.

**Quinn:** What about that?

**Brittany:** _(She takes and deep breath.)_ When I broke up with Artie, Santana sang me love songs and stuff like that and I thought we were going to be together. I waited long enough for her to come in terms with her sexuality. So I asked her to go public with me but she was afraid. I could get that so I told her that I would come out first. I would ask her out to prom in Fondue For Two she had to just say yes.

**Quinn:** When did that happen?

**Brittany:** It didn't. That's what I'm saying. She didn't come.

**Quinn:** Oh. _(She pauses as she understands what actually bothers Brittany.)_ And why are you thinking about that now?

**Brittany:** Because I asked her to come at Nationals and she didn't. I asked her to come to my graduation and she didn't. I asked her to come with us in LA and she isn't coming.

**Quinn:** I see.

**Brittany:** _(She turns even more on her seat to face Quinn. She seems confused.)_ Is it me? Am I asking too much? Did I become needy all of a sudden 'cause I never was. She was the needy one.

**Quinn:** You are fine, Britt. _(She takes Brittany's hands)_ You are growing up. We are not in high school anymore. Relationships need sacrifices every now and then. You feel that Santana hasn't done any.

**Brittany:** She has done a big one. She came out and picked me as her girlfriend. But after that… _(she pauses)_ no I don't think she's done anything. When I started asking her to do things for me she started to pull away. The first time was when she came to visit me from her school and I was upset and I told her that she left me behind. The next day she broke up with me. I asked her back and she refused. She only came back when I was with Sam. And now after we agreed that we are working things out… she doesn't make any steps towards us.

**Quinn:** Britt…

**Brittany:** _(She has tears in her eyes. She's very upset.)_Am I too easy, Quinn? Am I still the girl who anyone can easily hook up with and just forget her and her feelings? Am I the pretty girl who my dates walk around with me like I am some kind of trophy? Am I ok for the halls of Mckinley but not for real life? Does she see me like that?

_She hides her face with her hands and cries. Quinn pulls her on a hug and strokes her hair. Then she pulls away and makes eye contact with Brittany. _

**Quinn:** Now just stop. That's not fair. You are the only person she was capable to love. You are the only person that can reach her. Without you she's just a fierce animal. You opened for her a whole world of feelings. She's grateful for that and I think she still loves you like crazy. But come on Britt, search inside you. You know her better than anyone. She's just a scared girl that she wants everyone to see her as a badass. She was afraid to be with the ones she loved, to be in the club she loved, to make her true dreams come true out of fear that she wouldn't be cool or popular or whatever. Damn she's leaving with Rachel and Kurt after she tortured them so much and she can't admit that she loves them and feels safe beside them. She just keeps torturing them. She's lucky they love her. We all do. Thanks to you.

**Brittany:** All these are just showing off. Santana is much more than that.

**Quinn:** But you are the only one who knows that. And you are the one who doesn't care about all that for your own life. Can't you see? You two are so different that you complete each other. But that comes with a great amount of pain. For both of you. She has a lot to do with herself but she doesn't feel comfortable without her badass mask yet. She's lost without it, especially without you around.

**Brittany:** So… what am I supposed to do?

**Quinn:** Are you strong enough to help her and to fight her and for her?

**Brittany:** _(She answers without second thought.)_ Totally.

**Quinn:** Then you have to show her how to be complete, how to be in a real committed relationship, how it is ok not to be a badass. But you have to be patient. You have to show her the way and then wait for her. She'll get there on her own pace. Have faith in her and wait.

_Brittany feels like the right solution just formed in front of her. She smiles with gratitude to Quinn and hugs her._

**Brittany:** Thank you, Quinn.

**Quinn:** Now cheer up. We have a crazy LA party time coming.

_They laugh._

**Brittany:** Why did you do that for me?

**Quinn:** I owe you. And I love you.

_The rest of the flight was very pleasant. Brittany joined the gang and they all chatted together and talked about the things they were going to do in LA._

* * *

_The gang and Mercedes finally made it to Sugar's house where they were supposed to spend their vacations. When they arrived, they stood there with their mouths open and their eyes wide. It was the biggest house they've ever seen with a private beach. They were greeted by the maids and the chauffeurs._

_Inside the house they practically froze on the doorway looking all around these amazingly beautiful and unimaginatively big place. _

**Mercedes:** Holy shit!

**Puck:** What is this place?

**Artie:** Paradise?

**Finn:** Oh man!

_Sugar stands in front of them smiling. They keep looking all around._

**Sugar:** Welcome to Sugar LA Mansion!

**Sam:** This is insane!

**Brittany:** Oh my god, guys. I'm totally going to get lost in here.

**Sugar:** Do you like it? It has 8 bedrooms with private bathrooms, a dining room, two living rooms, 2 pools, sauna, Jacuzzi, tennis court and some other stuff I can't remember now.

**Blaine:** I think I just lost the ability to speak.

**Tina:** Tell me about it.

**Sugar:** Make yourselves at home!

_They all look at her surprised._

**Mike:** How?

**Quinn:** You've got to be kidding me.

**Mercedes:** Sugar, it's so generous of you that let us stay here for 10 days but this is too much. You've got to let us pay something like a rent. And by us I mean Brittany. And by something I mean Code money.

**Sugar:** Oh No, you know how much I like to pay for stuff. Come on, let's go upstairs and find our rooms. _(She leads them upstairs to a long hall full of doors.)_ Mine is that with the pink door.

**Puck:** Who would have thought?

_Mercedes stops and turns to face everyone._

**Mercedes:** Ok hold on. Where are the New Yorkers' spouses?

_Everyone look behind them to see Finn, Blaine, and Brittany who look at each other confused._

**Blaine:** You mean us?

**Mercedes:** Hell yeah. So you, three, are taking a room together.

**Finn:** There're seven of them, why?

**Mercedes:** Cause the rest of us wanna have sex. So you are not hogging any other rooms.

_They all laugh and the three of them look at each other and silently agree._

**Blaine:** Fair.

**Brittany:** _(She places her hands around Blaine and Finn pulling them in a hug.)_ I'm okay with sleeping with two men.

_They all laugh._

**Mike:** Tina and I are staying together.

**Quinn:** Finally. Keep it down, guys.

**Tina:** Puck stays alone far away from us. Who knows what he is bringing in.

**Mercedes:** Q, let's stay together.

**Artie:** And Britt's exes together. What do you say, Sam?

**Sam:** I'm in, dude.

**Brittany:** You are two are my only exes in here? Weird!

**Mercedes:** So spread up and in half an hour let's meet in the pool for swimming, cocktails and dancing. LA Glee holidays are official on the go!

_The gang spread to their rooms. From all over the hall there were loud voices, laughs, doors banging, and chats. The mood was exciting. They all dressed with their swimsuits and hit the pool. They stayed there the whole evening swimming, drinking cocktails, playing, chatting._

**Artie:** Guys, it's 12:00 a.m. I'll call it a night.

**Finn:** I think we all should.

**Mercedes:** Yeah let's go.

**Quinn:** Where're Tina and Mike?

**Mercedes:** Are you seriously asking?

**Blaine:** They went to their room an hour ago.

**Sugar:** What are we doing tomorrow, guys?

**Brittany:** We should go the beach!

**Sam:** Yes.

**Quinn:** Agreed.

**Mercedes:** Ok but to the private one or elsewhere?

**Finn:** I vote for the private one for tomorrow. Let's just spend some time together before we hit the roads.

**Puck:** I'm in.

**Brittany:** Ditto.

**Mercedes:** Private beach it is then.

_They all went to their rooms and after a while there was silence in the hall. _

_In New Yorkers' spouses' room, the lights are still on._

**Blaine:** Do you guys wish they were here?

**Finn:** I do.

**Blaine:** Me too. Brittany?

**Brittany:** Yeah me too. But I'm having a great time with all of you so I'm not sad.

**Finn:** Yeah me too.

**Blaine:** Me too. Do you think they'll come?

_No one answered. After a while Finn turned off the lights._

_In New York, Rachel, Kurt and Santana are watching the photos that the others posted on facebook. They are very skeptical._

**Rachel:** Guess they are having a good time.

**Kurt:** Guess so.

**Santana:** I'm going to bed.

_They looked at her but they were feeling the exact same sad feeling._

* * *

_The next day the gang gathered to the dining room for a very luxurious breakfast that had been made for them._

_They are all chatting._

**Artie:** Where're Finn and Britt?

**Blaine:** Finn's trying to wake up Britt to bring her here 'cause she's just going to get lost if she comes alone.

**Sam:** Oh yeah, Britt is a heavy sleeper.

_Finn and Brittany shows up smiling._

**Brittany:** And that's how sex with the woman on top is done, Finn!

_They all laugh out loud and can't stop. Finn too._

_They spent two more hours in the dining room and then they hit the beach. They were swimming, playing volleyball, rackets, surfing, sunbathing. Brittany was unstoppable. She had too much energy._

_The girls are sunbathing and chatting. Finn is swimming with Artie on a boat. Puck, Sam and Mike are surfing. Brittany is playing volleyball with Blaine._

**Tina:** Does she ever stops?

**Quinn:** Who?

**Tina:** Brittany.

**Mercedes:** Tell me about it. That girl is crazy.

**Quinn:** Britt, come over here to put you some sun lotion. With that skin of yours you are going to get burned.

**Brittany:** Thanks, Quinnie!

_The guys come over._

**Mike:** Girls, we're going home.

**Finn:** Stay here, we are making dinner tonight.

**Sam:** It's barbeque day.

_The girls cheers and clap._

_The whole gang gathered early in the evening to the house to eat the delicious dinner made by the guys. The stayed there all night chatting._

**Sugar:** What about tomorrow?

**Quinn:** Let's do some sightseeing!

**Tina:** Yeah that's cool.

**Mercedes:** Sightseeing it is then. And as for the night, we are all invited to a friend's party. It's a girl that I met while recording some background vocals. She's a singer too.

**Puck:** Awesome.

_They said their goodnights and went to their rooms._

_The night in New York ended the same way the last night did with Rachel, Kurt and Santana looking the new photos from LA on facebook._

* * *

_The second day the gang repeated the ritual. They gathered in the dining room for breakfast, all of them except Blaine and Brittany._

**Tina:** It's Blaine's turn to bring Britt today?

**Finn:** Yeah.

_Blaine and Brittany show up._

**Brittany:** And that's how heterosexual sex is done, Blaine Warbler!

_They all laughed so hard that Mercedes even fell from her chair._

_After breakfast they hit the roads with an enormous limo and did some sightseeing around the city. There were all amazed by the city since it was their first time there._

_They came back for dinner and later they put their fancy clothes and went to the party. It was an amazing party they all danced, sang and drank too much. _

_Mercedes and Sam were fooling around as did Artie and Sugar. Finn and Blaine didn't drink that much but Brittany was completely drunk and she didn't stop dancing all night with everyone until she passed out. Finn lifted her and sat on a couch with her in his arms. Puck made out with several girls. Mike and Tina had eyes only for each other. Quinn was flirting with a very handsome guy all night._

_Somewhere around 4:00 a.m. the limo returned them back completely drunk. They managed to get to the rooms but definitely not to their own. _

_In New York the night ended with the exact same way._

**Rachel:** We should call them.

**Kurt:** Yes we shouldn't be so unreachable.

**Santana:** Ok, let's call them tomorrow morning.

* * *

_The next morning around 10:00 a.m. there was something ringing in the room. Mercedes woke up from the ring and immediately a strong headache hit her. She couldn't understand where the ringing was coming from. She finally put her hand on the nightstand without opening her eyes banging her hand on an ipad in order to stop the ringing._

**Mercedes:** Mmmmm what's that….. oooh…. my head….. stop already…

_Accidentally she answered the call. She left her hand on the ipad's camera and drift to sleep again._

_Rachel, Kurt and Santana were the ones who were calling._

_They now see Mercedes hand on their screen. They start yelling for Mercedes to hear them._

_**Santana:**__ Yo Mercedes!_

_**Rachel:**__ Mercedes!_

_**Kurt:**__ Wake up, sleepy head!_

_Mercedes wakes up again. She can't understand where the voices are coming from._

**Mercedes:** Who's this? Who's talking? _(She's in pain.)_ Ooohhh…

_**Santana:**__ Here! Yo! On skype!_

_She sees the ipad and takes it. She finally sees them._

**Mercedes:** Oh my god… hi guys…

_**Rachel:**__ Mercedes, you look like you are having a terrible hangover!_

**Mercedes:** You think?

_**Kurt:**__ Guess you are having fun there._

**Mercedes:** We do. Thank you. Whose is that ipad?

_Mercedes is still confused._

_**Santana:**__ Brittany's._

**Mercedes:** Oh! Where am I? I'm in New Yorker's spouses' room.

_**Kurt:**__ (He realizes what she just said) Excuse me?_

**Mercedes:** Oh my god! Ahh! A blond head! Is that Brittany?

_She goes over the body that lies beside her to see their face._

_**Rachel:**__ Well is it?_

**Mercedes:** No, it's Sam. Oh did we have sex? Let me check! _(She buries her head under the covers and then comes out with a smile.)_ We definitely had.

_**Santana:**__ Oh man! You rock, girl._

**Mercedes:** Too bad I can't remember anything.

_They laugh._

_**Kurt:**__ So you had sex with Sam on Britt's bed in a room that I assume Blaine, Finn and Brittany stay._

**Mercedes:** Pretty much. We have them together 'cause the rest of us wanna have sex and they are some losers who are still waiting for you. No offense.

_They look each other and smile secretly._

_**Rachel:**__ None taken. Where are they now?_

**Mercedes:** Do you think I'm in a position to know?

_**Santana:**__ Well go find them._

**Mercedes:** Instead of bothering me right now you should be here. Wait a minute. _(She stands up, wears a robe and takes the ipad in her hands.)_ Ok. Well I'm leaving New Yorker's spouse's room.

_**Kurt:**__ Stop saying that._

_Mercedes holds the ipad in front of her in a way so they can see what she sees._

**Mercedes:** That's Mike and Tina's room.

_**Rachel:**__ Oh don't go in there._

**Mercedes:** Yeah I'd better not to. They are doing it all the time.

_**Santana:**__ Are they back together?_

**Mercedes:** I think so. That's Quinn's and my bedroom. Let's see who is in there. _(She opens the door and she freezes with what she sees.)_ Ooohhh!

_On the bed Quinn and Brittany lie curled to each other naked. Santana jumps from her seat shocked. Rachel and Kurt giggles._

_**Santana:**__ Oh my god! _

_**Rachel:**__ Jesus!_

_**Kurt:**__ Interesting!_

_**Santana:**__ (She's yelling.) What are they doing? Did they have sex? What am I saying? I'll kill that sorry bitch._

**Mercedes:** They are just sleeping… I think.

_Quinn wakes from Santana's yelling but she doesn't open her eyes. _

**Quinn:** Hey keep it down.

_**Santana:**__ Get off her!_

_Quinn listens to Santana's voice and opens her eyes frightened completely disoriented. _

**Quinn:** Santana? Did I sleep with Santana again?

_**Santana:**__ You wish, bitch._

**Mercedes:** Santana shut up. Hey Quinn, how are you?

_Quinn looks around and sees only Mercedes and relaxes. She hasn't notice Brittany in her arms yet._

**Quinn:** I have a killer headache. Where am I? _(She realizes that she is with someone on the bed)_ Oh who's that? Brittany? Oh… she's naked. _(She's terrified now.)_

**Mercedes:** Honey, you wanna keep it down 'cause I have Satan on scype.

**Quinn:** What?

_She turns and sees the screen with Santana looking at her and Rachel and Kurt laughing._

_**Santana:**__ I'll kill you._

**Quinn:** _(She shakes Brittany to wake her up.)_ Britt. Hey, Britt.

**Brittany:** Mmmmm. _(She turns her back to Quinn.)_

**Quinn:** _(She's nervous.)_ Did we have sex last night?

**Brittany:** _(She opens her eyes and turns to look at Quinn)_ Huh? _(She checks herself and then Quinn and turns over again to sleep.)_ No. I would have remembered that.

**Quinn:** You can't remember what you ate yesterday.

**Brittany:** Well I didn't eat you.

_They all laugh hard except Santana. Quinn turns to continue her sleep. Mercedes exits the room._

**Mercedes:** Well guys I've got to tell you, a life with Britt is a bright one. She's perfect. Oh here are Finn and Blaine.

_Santana now smiles while the others are nervous. _

**Finn:** Morning, how are you?

**Blaine:** Did you have fun last night?

**Mercedes:** I surely did, boys. Now take your wives I'm going back to bed.

_She hands the ipad and leaves._

**Finn:** What?

**Blaine:** Oh hi guys.

_There's an awkward silence. Finally Santana speaks._

_**Santana:**__ And I can go. (She leaves.) _

_**Rachel:**__ Hi!_

_**Kurt:**__ Hey!_

**Finn:** Hi, guys, how are you?

_**Rachel:**__ We're okay. How are you?_

**Blaine:** Perfect. It's amazing here. We are having fun.

_**Kurt:**__ That's good. _

_Silence again._

_**Kurt:**__ So as we see you had too much to drink last night._

**Blaine:** Yeah we were on a party.

**Finn:** Yes, it was fun.

_**Rachel:**__ You didn't drink?_

**Finn:** We did but not so much like the others.

_Silence again._

**Blaine:** _(He clears his throat.)_ So do you want to call us a little later maybe to have the chance to talk to the others too?

_**Rachel:**__ Ummm… we… yeah…_

_**Kurt:**__ Yes… I mean of course._

**Finn:** Ok let's chat later then.

_**Rachel:**__ Ok._

**Blaine:** Bye.

_**Kurt:**__ Bye_.

_Blaine ends the call. They boys look each other. They are sad._

* * *

_At the same time in New York, Rachel and Kurt look each other also sad. Then Santana enters the living room carrying three suitcases._

**Rachel:** What's that?

**Santana:** Pack your bags, we are leaving.

**Kurt:** To go where?

**Santana:** To LA.

_Rachel and Kurt stand up excited._

**Rachel:** You think we should go?

**Santana:** Yes. You are not having rehearsals this month. Kurt and I aren't working either for the summer. We are just sitting on our New York apartment in the middle of the summer sweating and watching our friends and our loved ones having the time of their lives without us. And what for? Because we are too arrogant and we think that just because we are in New York we are some kind of high class people and the others should come to us and not we to them. Well guess what? They are perfect without us and we are completely miserable without them. So get your asses and pack your bags. I'm not sitting around waiting for Quinn to screw my girl.

**Kurt:** I don't think they did anything.

**Santana:** Well I'm not waiting to find out. Kurt, book tickets for today. Charge my credit card.

**Rachel:** Oh no, Santana.

**Santana:** Save it. It's Code money. It's for a good cause. _(She winked at Rachel.)_

**Rachel:** So we are going to LA?

**Santana:** You bet!

**Kurt:** Oh I'm so excited!

_They packed their bags in a very cheerful atmosphere and in about 4 hours they were ready to go._


	13. Chapter 13

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 13: LA Glee Holidays (Part 2)**

_That day they all recovered from their hangover later in the afternoon. They practically spent their day in beds and couches with aspirins and coffee. When they finally felt better, an invitation for a beach party came from a guy they met the previous night in the party. They were excited with the idea of a beach party and grabbed towels, blankets, guitars, hoodies, sweatpants, shorts, swimsuits, beers and left. _

_The party was excellent. They sat by the fire drinking and signing. The other people who were there were amazed by their singing. They practically gave a concert in that beach._

_In the meantime Santana, Kurt and Rachel arrived in the house. They were informed by the maids that the group has gone out so they sat in the living room waiting for them to come._

_It is 1:00 a.m. and the gang returns home. They are dizzy and sleepy. They wear hoodies and some of them are covered with blankets. They carry bags and guitars. Finn carries a sleeping Brittany in his arms. They finally open the door and they see Santana, Rachel and Kurt smiling at them._

**Rachel & Kurt:** Surprise!

_They're all taken by surprise but seconds later rush excited to welcome their friends._

**Mercedes:** Oh my god!

**Tina:** Finally, guys!

**Quinn:** We were missing you!

**Artie:** It's so good to see you!

**Puck:** The whole family back on track.

_After the hugs and greetings they all turn and see behind them Finn and Blaine standing on the doorway still shocked. Santana, Rachel and Kurt look at them nervously and they notice Brittany. They come closer to Finn and Blaine._

**Rachel:** Oh what happened?

_Santana reaches Brittany and caresses her cheek. She speaks sweetly_.

**Santana:** Hey, Britt Britt! What happened?

**Brittany:** _(She speaks in her sleep and buries her head to Finns neck.)_ No, Santana. No sex tonight.

_They all burst into laughter._

**Mercedes:** Sophomore year all over again!

_They laugh harder now._

**Finn:** _(He smiles)_ She's ok. She drank a little too much and fell asleep on the beach and she couldn't wake up.

**Santana:** Oh ok.

**Finn:** _(He's very nervous. He doesn't know how to react.)_ Mmmm let me take care of her and I'll be right there for a proper welcome. Blaine, are you coming?

**Santana:** _(She stops him and goes to take Brittany)_ Ah… excuse me?

**Finn:** _(He looks at her firmly straight in the eyes)_ I got this, Santana, thank you.

_Finn and Blaine go to their room. Quinn tries to change subject._

**Quinn:** Come on, guys. Sit, tell us. Are you really here to spent holiday with us?

**Kurt:** Of course. We missed you too, guys.

**Rachel:** Once we had finished with our responsibilities, we grabbed a bag and we came.

**Santana:** So how are things here?

_Everyone knows what she means._

**Mercedes:** _(She grabs her hand.)_ Everything is fine, don't worry. You just surprised them. They'll come around.

**Rachel:** Yes, we know.

**Tina:** Give them some time.

**Kurt:** Yes, of course. Although we came here for them too.

**Artie:** They are really happy believe me.

**Quinn:** Yes, they are but they had lost hope… so…

**Santana:** I see.

_Meanwhile Finn places Brittany on bed and with Blaine's help, he tries to undress her and put her under the sheets. When they are done with Brittany, they sit on edge of her bed and look at each other._

**Finn:** What are we going to do?

**Blaine:** I don't know. But I have to admit, I'm so excited that they're here!

**Finn:** Yeah me too. It's a step, right? Towards us!

**Blaine:** Yes. Oh my god!

**Finn:** Maybe I overreacted with Santana. What do you say?

**Blaine:** I say it was ok. Let's not jump into their arms right away, I mean I don't trust them that much.

**Finn:** Yes let's wait a little bit. What about Britt?

**Blaine:** I think it was the right thing to bring her here. We'll tell her the news in the morning.

**Finn:** Ok so we have a plan. They're sleeping in their own room. We are open to them but easy on them. Deal?

**Blaine:** Deal! Let's go.

_Blaine and Finn returned to the living room. They hugged Rachel, Kurt and Santana. Santana seemed mad at them. They spent two more hours chatting. The atmosphere was pleasant now. Kurt and Rachel were more relieved. Finally Sugar showed them to their room and everyone went to bed._

_In the privacy of their room the New Yorkers look at each other._

**Rachel:** Well we shouldn't expect a room with them. I mean Finn and I haven't seen each other since Valentine's Day.

**Kurt:** Yes. And last time I saw Blaine, I turned down his proposal. We have to take things slow. I mean do we want to be in a room with them?

**Rachel:** I want.

**Kurt:** Me too.

**Santana:** I don't know what you say. Last time I saw Brittany we had amazing ex-girlfriends sex and we slept together. So tomorrow I'm sleeping with her. Period. WE are ALREADY working things out.

**Rachel:** Let's get some sleep.

* * *

_The next morning the whole group is gathered to the dining room. They chat and laugh._

**Sam:** Where are the spouses?

_Santana, Kurt and Rachel roll their eyes and everyone laugh._

**Mike:** So, guys, what do you want to do today? You are new here so you decide.

**Santana:** I think beach would be great.

**Rachel:** Yes.

**Artie:** Beach it is then.

_Blaine shows up. He plants a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiles._

**Mercedes:** It's Finn's turn today?

**Blaine:** Yup.

**Rachel:** Turn for what?

**Tina:** To bring Brittany. She keeps losing herself in this house.

**Kurt:** Well can you blame her?

_That moment, Finn and Brittany enter with smiles._

**Brittany:** And that's how babies are made, Fin!

_They all burst into loud laughter._

**Sugar:** She does that every morning!

**Finn:** Well I hope they'll take your eyes!

_The laughter gets even louder._

**Brittany:** Oh that's so sweet!

**Quinn:** You two have finally learnt how babies are made?

**Brittany:** Yup!

**Mercedes:** Well to be honest, I wish my kids could take your eyes.

**Artie:** Mine too.

**Quinn:** Mine too.

**Brittany:** Oh you guys are so sweet!

_She comes over and hugs Santana from behind and plants a kiss on her cheek. Santana is caught off guard. She closes her eyes to Brittany's touch but Brittany breaks the spell quickly and goes to hug Kurt and Rachel._

**Blaine:** My kids too.

**Mercedes:** As it seems only Satan's kids are going to have angel's eyes!

_They all laugh. Santana shrugs and smiles proudly. Brittany laughs and winks at her._

_After their breakfast the gang went to the beach. They were having a great time swimming, playing, sunbathing._

_The girls are lying down letting their sun do its work. They boys and Britt were in the sea playing cock fight. _

_Brittany has Blaine in his arms and Finn has Sam. The others scream and laugh._

**Tina:** Look at Brittany today. How strong is that girl?

**Mercedes:** _(Speaking to Rachel, Santana and Kurt)_ I got to tell you, guys. Her energy is amazing these days.

_Santana smiles proudly._

**Rachel:** Tell me about it. You should see her when she was teaching me dancing. I was about to collapse. Thank god I'm so determined.

**Santana:** Well I'd share my experience of her strength with you but I guess you don't want to hear it.

**Quinn:** No, we don't.

**Santana:** Figured out as much.

_They all laugh. _

**Tina:** Do you think our kids we'll be friends like we are?

**Santana:** Oh my god Chang! You are thinking about kids?

**Tina:** I'm just thinking about us. I'm happy when I'm with all of you.

**Quinn:** Me too. It will be fun if our kids are just like us. It will be fun to see a mini Rachel bossing them around.

_They laugh._

**Santana:** Excuse me! Berry's kid will boss around my totally cool kid?

_They laugh out loud. The fight ends and a heavy breathing Brittany makes her way to the girls._

**Mercedes:** Oh I'm dying to see Lopez pregnant.

_Brittany reaches them the exact moment to hear Mercedes's phrase. She stops dead in her tracks, eyes wide open and her jaw dropped down. She's looking at them speechless. They realize immediately what happened and panic. _

**Mercedes:** oh no, no, no!

**Tina:** No, we didn't…

**Quinn:** Brittany!

**Rachel:** Oh no, no!

_Santana stands up immediately, takes Brittany's hands and try to make eye contact._

**Santana:** Brittany. I. Am. Not. Pregnant. Do you hear me?

_Brittany nods._

**Santana:** I am not, ok?

_Brittany nods._

**Santana:** Ok sit here.

_The others start to giggle now. Brittany sits beside Santana who strokes her in her back._

**Mercedes:** Are you ok now?

**Brittany:** Mmmm yeah… you know… I do not have that much brain to waste so spare me please.

_They all laugh out loud. The girls start chatting again. Brittany turns to see Santana. They look each without speaking. Santana smiles at Brittany. Brittany leans to whisper in Santana's ear._

**Brittany:** Thank you for coming!

**Santana:** I hope I'm not too late.

**Brittany:** No. Not too late.

_They kiss lightly on the lips when a towel is thrown to them. They all laugh._

_That evening the gung went to a bar which had an open stage. _

_The whole evening they were singing their favorite songs and people there were amazed by them. They were singing and dancing._

_At some point Rachel, Kurt and Santana talk to each other whispery, and then Santana says something to Puck, Sam and Artie. Puck and Sam take their guitars and head to the stage and Artie to the piano. Rachel, Kurt and Santana grab microphones. The others are watching them. The three of them are nervous._

**Rachel:** Now the three of us, the so called "New Yorkers", want to sing a song to… _(she doesn't know how to continue.)_

**Kurt:** To some people that hold a special place in our hearts and we want to let them know that…

**Santana:** _(Irritated with the two of them and nervous.)_ Let's just sing already!

_All people in the bar laugh._

**Rachel:** Yes that's right.

_Finn, Blaine and Brittany smile at them nervously._

**You and/ You and I (Glee mash off)**

**Rachel:** _(She looks at Finn)_ It's been a long time since I came around.  
**Kurt:** _(He looks at Blaine)_ It's been a long time but I'm back in town.  
**Santana:** _(She points Brittany)_ This time I'm not leaving without you.

_They keep looking at Finn, Blaine and Brittany. Finn, Blaine and Brittany are getting emotional. All the others smile. Tina grabs Mike hand. _

**Rachel:** Oooh, just you and I,  
Sharing our love together.  
**Santana:** And I know in time,  
We'll build the dreams we treasure.  
**Kurt:** We'll be alright,  
Just you and I.

_The three singers look at each other for a while and then back to their loved ones._

**Rachel:** Something, something about this place.  
**Kurt:** Just you and, Just you and I  
**Santana:** Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face.  
**Rachel:** Just you and I  
**Kurt:** Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy.  
**Rachel, Kurt, Santana:** Yeah something about... baby you and I.

_Finn and Blaine smile widely and Brittany has tears in her eyes._

_The three singers are pointing to their partners._

**Kurt:** Just you and I / **Rachel& Santana:** Just you and I,  
**Kurt:** Sharing our love together.  
And I know in time / **Rachel& Santana:** And I know in time,  
**Kurt:** We'll build the dreams we treasure.  
**Santana:** And we'll be alright,  
Just you and I.

**Santana:** Something, something about this place.  
**Kurt:** Just you and, just you and I  
**Rachel:** Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face.  
**Santana:** Just you and I  
**Kurt:** Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy.  
**Santana:** I love you... you and I  
**All:** Yeah something about, baby you and I.

_The three singers get off stage now and take Finn, Blaine and Brittany by the hand. They get on stage with them and each one face their loved ones while singing the next part. Brittany and Rachel cry. The others smile widely. Brittany locks her hands in Santana's waist and moves with the rhythm of the song. Santana places her hand on Brittany's heart._

**All:** Oh you and I,  
Remember our first embrace,  
The smile that was on your face,  
The promises that we made.  
Ooooh, now your love is my reward. _(Santana points with her finger Brittany's heart.)_  
As I love you even more,  
Than I ever did before. _(Brittany says "me too".)_

_The three couples turn to the rest of the team and call them on stage to sing all together._

**All:** Something, something about this place.  
Just you and, just you and I  
Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face. _(Santana kisses Brittany so as to leave her lipstick on her face. Brittany smiles.)_  
Just you and I  
Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy.  
I love you... you and I  
Put your drinks up for Nebraska For Nebraska  
For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you  
You and I  
You, You and I  
Nebraska, I'd rather die  
Without you and I

_They all stop singing._

**Kurt, Rachel, Santana:** _We'll make_ it... you and I

_The three couples hug each other. Brittany hugs Santana really tight and lifts her from the ground for a second. Santana laughs. Then they kiss each other passionately. The other clap and cheer. _

**Santana:** I love you so much, Brittany. So, so much. Do you believe me?

**Brittany:** I do. I love you more, Santana.

_Quinn and Sam got on stage and start singing Lucky. Brittany and Santana stayed on stage dancing together._

**Santana:** Lucky I'm in love with my best friend too!

**Brittany:** Lucky I'm in love with you.

**Santana:** Sleep with me tonight. I know I have to try harder to make things the way they were between us but…

**Brittany:** Santana… You'll get there when you get there.

**Santana:** You are going to wait?

**Brittany:** Yes.

**Santana:** For how long?

**Brittany:** For as long as it takes.

**Santana:** What if you don't make it?

**Brittany:** If you are at the end of the road, I'm not giving up.

**Santana:** Let's go home. I want to feel you so much. Let's stop the time before we part again.

**Brittany:** Yes. You are mine here in LA.

**Santana:** I'm yours everywhere.

_The couple said their goodbyes to others and went home. They've found an empty room and stayed there the night. They lost themselves in their love making. They were making love bubbling love words to each other knowing that this sense of happiness that makes them complete would only last a few days. After that they would miss each other again._

_They are lying in each other's arms waiting for sleep to claim them._

**Santana:** Brittany…

**Brittany:** Mmmm

**Santana:** If I had the chance to do things all over again, I would never have you wait for me so many times.

**Brittany:** _(She smiles.)_ Mmmm then you wouldn't have been my Santana.

_Santana let a few tears to escape hugging Brittany tighter.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 14: LA Glee Holiday (Final Part) **

_The gang has been in LA for eight days. They are formed to couples now. Finn and Rachel. Blaine and Kurt. Mike and Tina. Sugar and Artie. Mercedes and Sam. Brittany and Santana and strangely Puck and Quinn. _

_They have two more days before they leave. The girls are in the dining room having breakfast and chatting. _

_Brittany enters the room jogging with headphones on her ears. She's not her regular smiley self. _

**Brittany:** Morning! I'm going for a run.

_She turns to leave but Blaine's voice stop her. He's coming to her really frustrated._

**Blaine:** BRITTANY!

**Brittany:** _(She looks at him confused)_ Yes?

**Blaine:** These are my clothes you are wearing.

_The others laugh and Blaine looks at them angrily._

**Brittany:** _(She looks herself.)_ Oh!

**Blaine:** Get them off. Here that's yours.

_Brittany gets off the clothes she wears._

**Brittany:** Do you want my bra too?

_The girls laugh out loud._

**Blaine:** Funny! _(He speaks to Santana.)_ How do you put up with her in the mornings?

**Santana:** She never confuses MY clothes with hers. Guess that says something for you, gay boy!

_Brittany wears her clothes now and turns to leave._

**Brittany:** Ok? Bye again!

**Quinn:** BRITTANY!

_She stops again a little irritated now._

**Brittany:** Yeess…?

**Quinn:** We are going for some shopping today and maybe to a beauty salon for some girl time. Are you coming?

**Brittany:** Mmm boring… what are the guys doing?

**Quinn:** They are going for some football I think.

**Brittany:** Boring.

_The girls look each other. They are confused with Brittany's behavior._

**Mercedes:** It's ok, guys. Brittany is coming with me today.

**Brittany:** I am?

**Mercedes:** Yeah. I have this audition today. Remember? Backup vocals in Beyonce's world tour. I need you to hold my hand.

**Brittany:** _(She thinks about it and smiles.)_ Oh yes! I can do that. I'm good at holding hands.

**Mercedes:** Yes, you are. Be back in an hour.

**Brittany:** Ok. Bye!

_She turns to leave again._

**Santana:** Brittany!

**Brittany:** _(She snaps)_ YES! What now? _(She immediately feels guilty for her reaction)_ I'm sorry I didn't mean to…

_They are all surprised._

**Santana:** _(She's concerned)_ It's ok. Do you want me to stay with you?

**Brittany:** No, of course not. Go have fun. _(She goes to Santana and gives her a kiss on her cheek.)_ I'll be with Mercedes. Will text each other. Ok?

**Santana:** Fine.

_Santana doesn't seem happy but Brittany leaves anyway._

**Rachel:** What's wrong with her today?

**Santana:** I don't know.

**Tina:** Did you have a fight?

**Santana:** No. Not at all. She woke up and checked her emails and after that she was searching the whole house to find clothes to wear.

**Mercedes:** Of course she was. She has just tossed her clothes in every damn room.

**Quinn:** That's true.

**Santana:** Easy, tigers. I'll tidy up her clothes. Anyway I don't know why she is so moody today.

**Tina:** Maybe it's because we are leaving tomorrow.

**Santana:** Maybe…

_They pause for a bit._

**Rachel:** _(She stands up.)_ Come on, girls; let's get ready for some shopping.

_They all stand up more joyous now._

**Quinn:** Mercedes, you are calling us the minute you finish your audition.

**Tina:** Yes.

**Sugar:** Why don't you join us after that?

**Mercedes:** We'll see.

**Santana:** Good luck.

**Mercedes:** Thanks.

_An hour later, the girls have already left with the limo and Mercedes is sitting on the piano doing some warming exercises. Brittany enters._

**Brittany:** Hey. I'm taking a shower and we're ready to go.

_15 minutes later Brittany comes to the living room ready to go._

**Mercedes:** Oh you are ready! The girls took the mini limo and the boys the big one.

**Brittany:** It's ok; I'll drive one of the cars.

_Brittany's behavior is still unreadable and Mercedes notices it. They get in the car and leave. Inside the car Mercedes tries to start a conversation._

**Mercedes:** Well I have something to say to you, but I think you should tell me first what's wrong with you today.

**Brittany:** Oh easy there, "Santana"!

**Mercedes:** Brittany…

**Brittany:** Sorry. It's nothing.

**Mercedes:** Let me start then. Look. I didn't ask you to come with me to hold my hand. I mean I do want your support but that's not the reason I asked you to come.

**Brittany:** _(She listens carefully.)_ Ok!

**Mercedes:** The auditions today are not only for singers. _(She pauses.)_ It's for dancers too. And I've signed you in.

**Brittany:** _(She snaps)_ WHAT?

**Mercedes:** Don't get upset. Listen to me.

**Brittany:** _(She yells and turns to Mercedes.)_ Are you kidding me? You did that without asking me?

**Mercedes:** Eyes on the road, Brittany. Please calm down.

_Brittany turns to face the road. She's red from anger. Suddenly Brittany's phone ring._

**Mercedes:** It's Santana. Shall I answer it?

**Brittany:** NO!

**Mercedes:** _(She yells too now.)_ Don't yell at me and please listen to me. What the hell is wrong with you today?

**Brittany:** _(She hits her hands on the steer wheel)_ What's wrong with me? Are you serious?

**Mercedes:** I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, I know it's wrong. But If I did, you would have said no.

**Brittany:** Of course I would have, because I don't want to go there. Simple as that.

**Mercedes:** It's just an audition. You want to be a dancer. This kind of stuff will become your daily routine. I've signed you in for you to have the opportunity to experience what it is a professional audition. It's just an experience. You'll see how things are in places like that.

**Brittany:** _(She tries to calm down)_ Ok thank you I guess… but still you should have asked me.

**Mercedes:** I just wanted you to see how many opportunities are here in LA. You are in search of what you are going to do in the future. LA should be a possibility.

**Brittany:** No, no, no. I'm going to NY. You know that. I'll do this audition because I really am grateful for your interest and yes it's an important experience. But that's all. I move to New York in three weeks.

**Mercedes:** _(She tries to sound like she understands)_ Brittany, you know I support your relationship with Santana. I love you both and I love you more together. But you have to think of yourself for once. Santana is thinking hers. You can't stop your future for Santana. She wouldn't have done that for you. Actually she didn't.

**Brittany:** _(She snaps again.)_ You are wrong about that. She has put herself in a hold. She has been lost too. I will go to NY, Mercedes. That's the way I do things. And you know very well that NY has to offer me the same opportunities.

**Mercedes:** _(She sounds defeated)_ Santana will confuse you and you've already lost your way twice.

**Brittany:** _(She yells.)_ Stop it! I'm responsible for my bad decisions, not Santana. Mercedes, I don't want to fight with you. Please let's just drop the subject and try to have fun today. I really thank you for this opportunity, you are a great friend.

_They finally arrived to the place auditions were held. They gave their names and said their good lucks and went to wait in different rooms._

_Brittany enters a dance room where many people are warming up. "Thank god I am wearing the proper outfit", she thought. She takes her phone and sees a missed call from Santana. She texts back._

_**Brittany:**__ Hey, S. All good here. Call you when we are finished. _

_Brittany starts her warming up. A few minutes later, her phone buzzes. It's a message from Santana._

_**Santana:**__ Ok. Kind of sad you didn't want to come with us._

_Brittany smiles a little and answers._

_**Brittany:**__ Don't be sad. _

_After 5 hours finally the auditions were over. Brittany was exhausted physically and emotionally. She went out of the room and saw Mercedes waiting for her. _

**Brittany:** How did it go?

**Mercedes:** _(She smiles.)_ Really well. I don't want to be excited yet but I think I made it.

**Brittany:** _(She hugs her)_ Awesome, Mercedes!

**Mercedes:** What about you?

**Brittany:** _(She frowns and is about to walk away.)_ Let's go to the car.

**Mercedes: **_(She stops her.)_ Britt. What about you?

**Brittany:** _(She looks at her very serious)_ They want me. I got it.

**Mercedes:** _(She jumps in Brittany's arms)_ Are you fucking crazy? Oh my dear god that's insane. Do you know what this means? I think I'm happier than for myself.

**Brittany:** _(She smiles.) _Mercedes. _(She pauses.)_ I said no.

**Mercedes:** _(She's shocked)_ What?

**Brittany:** _(She takes her hand and leads her outside the building)_ Let's go outside, please. Don't make a scene in here. You didn't call anyone right? _(Mercedes shakes her head)_ Good. _(They sit and Brittany looks at Mercedes.)_ Mercedes, are you crying? Why? _(She hugs her.)_

**Mercedes:** _(She talks through her sobs.)_ You are throwing your life away. I just can't accept it. Do you realize how important is that fucking Beyonce's choreographer want you so badly that he accepted you just from the first audition? You are so good. You are like a dancing Rachel. We all struggle but you two manage to get through so easily.

**Brittany:** _(She smiles and strokes Mercedes' hair.)_ But I'm not Rachel. Neither Kurt or Santana or you. I don't care about fame, money, people screaming my name, awards. I just want to dance. And I can do that anywhere, anytime. And if I am that good… well I will have many opportunities in my life. But you have to know, if my soul is not in the right place, if I don't feel truthful to myself, I will keep saying no to these opportunities. Right now my only priority is Santana. Without her I'm out of place… and that it's just not me. Please forgive me… I will always be grateful for the gift that you gave me today. It was awesome in there. And I met all these people that said to me so good things. Look how many phone numbers I gathered! The time will come when I'll put that gift in great use. I promise you.

**Mercedes:** _(She sniffs)_ Why were you so moody this morning?

**Brittany:** _(She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.)_ I received my acceptance to Julliard today.

**Mercedes:** What? How many strokes in one day? You are that amazing, aren't you? And why…

**Brittany:** Listen. I don't want Santana to know any of these. I don't want to tell her yet about Julliard neither for this audition. Can you do that for me?

**Mercedes:** Why?

**Brittany:** Because it will mess things between us. You know how Santana is. If she finds out that I got in the college and I nailed the audition, she will feel bad for herself, she will lose her confidence again, she'll be jealous and she will something really stupid that will make her miserable, alone and bitch again. Like when she learned about you and Mike, and later about Kurt. And then she will leave me again because she always wants to blame someone. I didn't expect them to accept me so easily. I just sent them some tapes. So when I received that email I panicked and then you told me about this audition and things got worse. I haven't figured out yet what I'm going to do. I think it'll come to me. But my focus now is Santana. I want to help her get on track, realize her awesomeness again and learn how to be with me again. That is what I want to do but I have to do it in my own way… I hope I don't get lost. _(She smiles.)_

**Mercedes:** So you are not going to tell her?

**Brittany:** Not yet. But eventually I will. Please don't say anything to anyone, ok? I'll do it when time comes.

**Mercedes:** Ok. You are awesome girl, Britt.

_She hugs Brittany._

**Brittany:** You are the best friend anyone could ever ask.

_After their emotional hugging they made their way back home. The ride was silent. When they parked the car they noticed that both limos were back, that meant that everyone was in the house. Brittany frowned to that thought. She wasn't yet in mood for talking and being around Santana made her uncomfortable. She hated that she had secrets from her. Suddenly she felt so tired._

_They open the front door and follow the voices coming from the living room. The others see them and shout "finally" to them. The girls smile. Santana stands up and goes to Brittany. Brittany opens her arms for Santana to fill them. Brittany breaks the hug quickly and Santana has this feeling again that something is wrong with her. She keeps staring at her. The others have turned their attention to Rachel who speaks on the phone. _

**Rachel:** Mmm, yes. Of course. Oh thank you very much. Ok. Of course I'll be there. Please. Uhuh. Mmm. Well she happens to be right next to me. _(Rachel turns to Brittany. The whole room looks at Brittany. Brittany is confused.)_ Sure. Hold on a minute. _(She puts her hand on the speaker and whispers to Brittany.)_ It's the people from the dance seminar. They are amazed by you. They want to talk to you.

**Brittany:** _(She looks at her with an unreadable face. The others watch the interaction.) _Did you get in?

**Rachel:** Yes, I did. Come on. They're waiting.

_Brittany sighs and takes the phone. While she's speaking, she's pacing in the room._

**Brittany:** Hello! Yes. Brittany Pierce. Thank you very much. Uhuh, thank you. Well my friend, Rachel, is a great inspiration. Mmm. Uhuh. I see. No, I'm not interested. Yes, I realize that. If you insist, then I can be there in three weeks. Cool. Ok then. That wouldn't be necessary; you can find me through Rachel in three weeks. Bye, thank you very much.

_Brittany hangs up the phone and turns to see everyone looking at her shocked. Mercedes is in the back with her head down and Santana can't decide if she should be worried or sad._

**Rachel:** _(She come close to her)_ Did you just say to the ones that are holding the most prestigious dance seminar of this fall in NY, "I'm not interested"?

**Brittany:** _(She tries to sound casual)_ They want to meet me next week. Well I can't. And I'm not dying to meet them. So if they want me, they have to wait until I get there in three weeks. They agreed, so what's the big deal?

**Rachel:** She finally lost it!

**Quinn:** Honey, maybe you should consider…

**Brittany:** Guys, I don't want to discuss it anymore. It's just the way it is. I'm going to take a nap. I'm really tired.

_She leaves. Nobody's speaking._

**Tina:** Well that's a first. Brittany is tired.

**Santana:** _(She takes a deep breath)_ Ok! Wheezy, I know that you know something, so spill it before I use force.

**Mercedes:** I know nothing, Santana.

**Santana:** I'm serious.

**Mercedes:** I'm too.

_Finn steps in._

**Finn:** Hey girls! Calm down. Santana relax. Guys let's go to the pool to relax a little. It's wonderful out there. Brittany is just tired. Let's give her some space.

**Quinn:** I think it's a great idea.

**Santana:** I'm going to lie with her. I'll see you, guys, later.

_The others went to the pool and soon the mood was happy again. _

_Santana walked in the room she shared with Brittany. Brittany was asleep. Santana lay down beside her and was staring her. She was trying to figure out what's wrong with Brittany. She was scared. The fear that what was bothering Brittany had to do with her couldn't leave her. Brittany's phone lit up as a message came. Santana ignored it. In the next half hour Brittany's phone didn't stop to receive messages. Santana took it and tried to see who was texting but she found that there was a password. "Weird", she thought. She put the phone back in its place and spent the next hour looking at Brittany letting her undying love for the girl consume her. Her face softened and her eyes filled with tears. _

_Finally Brittany starts to wake up. She opens her eyes and notices Santana. She smiles genuinely at her._

**Brittany:** Hello, beautiful.

_She places her half body on top of Santana. Santana smiles._

**Santana:** Hello!

**Brittany:** How long have you been here?

**Santana:** The whole time.

**Brittany:** Oh you should have woken me up.

**Santana:** Oh no. You were so tired today. Besides nothing's better than watching you sleep.

_Brittany kisses Santana deeply._

**Brittany:** I'm ok now.

**Santana:** Brittany, what was wrong with you today?

**Brittany:** Nothing, honey. You know just silly things.

**Santana:** Nothing is silly when makes a happy girl like you, so moody. Please, tell me. Please.

**Brittany:** Hey why are you so worried?

**Santana:** I'm afraid… that it has to do with me…

**Brittany:** No, Santana. There's nothing wrong between us. I'm so happy with you. I was just sad that all these are going to end tomorrow. I had a great time with our friends and having you here was a dream come true. So I was a little sad. I'm sorry I made you worry.

_Santana hugs Brittany and rolls her over so as to be on top of her now. She kisses her. _

**Santana:** But we have a deal, right?

**Brittany:** _(She smiles)_ We definitely have a deal. I'm determined to make this work. I hope you are too.

**Santana:** I'm more than ready to have you in my life full time again. I want you to make you believe in me again.

**Brittany:** I've never stopped believing in you, baby. I may have lost my trust at some point. But I will always believe in you.

**Santana:** Then I hope to earn your trust again.

**Brittany:** We will make it. _(They kiss again.)_ Hey have you thought what are you going to do this year? Do you have any plans? Like studies or work?

**Santana:** _(She takes a deep breath.)_ Well I've thought about it a lot these past few months. So I think what really makes me feel happy and complete is singing. I love dancing and performing also. But singing is my thing I suppose. And I'm good at it, what do you say?

**Brittany:** You are perfect. You know it.

**Santana:** So I've been thinking to apply to NYADA. I've seen the teachers there and they are really good. From what I learn from the girls, they do a really good job and in the third year I can choose direction, singing, dancing or performing. And I hope they will hire me as a singer in the bar this year. What do you say?

**Brittany:** It's an excellent idea. It so fits you, and I really believe that it is the right choice. Did you tell them?

**Santana:** No, god, no. I wouldn't survive their excitement. I wanted to discuss it with you first. I wasn't so sure.

**Brittany:** Why?

**Santana:** _(She pauses and looks Brittany in her eyes.)_ If you are not coming in NY, I won't make it.

**Brittany:** First. I'm coming. Secondly, you can do anything with or without me.

**Santana:** No. Think about it, I never did anything without you.

**Brittany:** Nonsense. You are perfect, baby. The most perfect girl in the whole wide world.

**Santana:** _(She laughs)_ You are a liar!

**Brittany:**_ (She pretends to be mad)_ What did you say?

_Brittany rolls Santana over and starts kissing her everywhere._

**Santana:** I love you.

**Brittany:** I love you too.

_From outside the door, Quinn shouts. _

**Quinn: **I love you three. Can I enter?

_They laugh and sit on the bed._

**Brittany:** _(She shouts happily)_ Unholy Trinity!

**Santana:** Come on in.

**Brittany:** Hop on, Q.

**Quinn:** Did you have sex?

**Brittany:** When?

**Quinn:** Now.

**Santana:** No, not now.

_Quinn sits on the bed._

**Quinn:** Ok then. How are you, sweety?

**Brittany:** I'm fine, Q. Are you coming to Lima tomorrow?

**Quinn:** Yes I want to see my mum.

**Brittany:** Cool, 'cause I need help packing my shit.

**Quinn:** Ok. So girls, everyone is at the beach. They have lit up a fire and we are singing and spending time together. Are you coming?

**Santana:** Sure.

**Brittany:** Let me get dressed.

**Quinn:** Ok, see you there.

_Quinn leaves the room. They are getting ready to leave too. _

**Santana:** Mmmm Britt, your phone was ringing like crazy earlier.

**Brittany:** Never mind.

**Santana:** Hey Britt, didn't know you have password on your phone.

**Brittany:** Sure you did.

**Santana:** No I didn't… I mean I don't want to search your phone or anything….

**Brittany:** _(She smiles) _It's ok, Santana. The password is 021412.

**Santana:** What's that? Another code?

**Brittany:** Yup. The code that unlocks my heart. _(She turns to face Santana.)_ Ready! Let's go.

_Santana realizes what the password is and her heart starts racing._

**Santana:** You are fucking adorable. You know that don't you?

**Brittany:** I do my best!

**Santana:** Let's go.

_The girls joined the gang and all together they spent time together singing and chatting. At some point silence fell._

**Sam:** Guys, that was the best time ever for me.

**Kurt:** For me too.

**Artie:** Let's never be apart!

_They all agree. _

**Blaine:** We should organize this year's reunions.

**Finn:** Right. And noone is going to skip it unless there's an important reason.

**Tina:** Agreed.

**Brittany:** Rachel's opening day this November.

_They all shout "yes" and laughed._

**Rachel:** I hope I'll make you proud, guys!

**Mercedes:** Christmas in Lima!

_They agree again._

**Mike:** Spring Break in NY.

**Brittany:** Awesome!

**Puck:** Summer Holidays in Hawaii.

_They all shout happily and agree._

**Sam:** Guys, that will be too expensive.

**Sugar:** No, it won't. You have me.

**Brittany:** And me.

**Santana:** Why do they have you?

**Brittany:** Because I have code money.

_They all laugh._

**Blaine:** Ok. So those are fixed dates. Anything random is also welcomed but we are not missing these dates. Agreed?

**All:** Agreed!

**Puck:** I raise my beer to our friendship and to the couples we are. _(He places his hand around Quinn and kisses her.)_

**Quinn:** You are rushing into things.

_They all laugh._

**Santana:** Let's sing one last song together.

**Tina:** Let's sing "Somewhere over the rainbow".

**Brittany:** Oh my! I think I won't handle it.

**Tina:** Why?

**Brittany:** Never mind. Excellent choice. Puck, Sammy!

_Puck and Sam start playing the song. They all held hands forming a circle._

**All:** Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
High away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then oh why can't I?

_ The song ends and everyone have tears in their eyes. All the couples share a kiss. Slowly without saying anything else they make their way back home._

_The next morning they packed their things. At first they escorted the New Yorkers to their flight. The gang gave to the three couples some privacy._

_Santana hugs Brittany tightly and whispers in her ear. They cry._

**Santana:** You are coming, right.

**Brittany:** I'm right behind you.

**Santana:** I'm scared.

**Brittany:** Don't be.

_Santana starts to sing._

**Santana:** "Do you believe it?"

_Brittany continues with a broken voice._

**Brittany:** "We are gonna make it now."

**Santana:** "And I can see it. I can see it now."

_Brittany smiles through her tears._

**Brittany:** I hope you aren't breaking up with me again.

**Santana:** I didn't mean it as break up song back then, although it came out like this. I meant it as "I love you forever" song.

**Brittany:** Forever huh?

**Santana:** Forever.

**Brittany:** Ok.

_They kiss deeply._

**Santana:** Bye, Britt Britt.

**Brittany:** Bye, Santana.

_Santana let Brittany go so as Kurt and Rachel their partners. They leave._

_Finn, Brittany, and Blaine wipe their tears._

**Puck:** Come on, love sucks. Future waits for us!

_They all laugh. They say their goodbyes to Mercedes and Sam and go to catch their flight. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again everyone for comments, follows and favorites. It means a lot!**

* * *

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 15: "I love New York!"**

_When Santana, Rachel and Kurt returned from their vacation in LA, they were pretty refreshed, happy and ready for their year ahead. They were making plans and enjoyed the city a little. Eventually Rachel started rehearsals and the dance seminar. Kurt started working part time in again. Santana made it to NYADA much to Rachel's and Kurt's excitement and started working as a waitress again at the bar. She applied for the signing position and waited for a response._

_After two weeks in NY, Santana's insecurities and fears that Brittany won't come has started again to emerge. She would skype every now and then with Brittany but she never revealed her fears. Her rude behavior came back. She tortured Rachel and Kurt again while they tried to be patient until Brittany comes. She started having sex again with Judy and her drinking was making her friends a little worried._

_It is now exactly three weeks since they returned from LA. It's 8 am and Rachel and Kurt are having breakfast. Rachel reads her lines for today's rehearsal and Kurt reads a fashion magazine. The door opens and Santana gets in wearing a very sexy dress. She seems to be a little drunk._

**Santana:** Morning, grannies!

_They look at her and sigh._

**Kurt:** Look who's found the door?

**Santana:** Yup, me!

_She makes her way to the coffee machine._

**Kurt:** Are you drunk?

**Santana:** Nope! _(She giggles)_

**Rachel:** Santana, did you have sex with that Judy girl again?

**Santana:** Aaaalll night!

_She takes a cup of coffee and drinks a little._

**Rachel:** Don't you think that this is some kind of cheating? Just saying!

_She walks over to Rachel and hugs her from behind. Rachel tries to push her away._

**Santana:** Ooohhh! You are jealous? You wanna piece of this Lopez body? You know I'll always come home to you, Berry.

**Rachel:** _(She finally frees herself)_ Stop it! No. No cheating on me.

_Santana stops and gives her a deadly glare._

**Santana:** I don't want to go there. I'm gonna take a shower. I'm working at 12pm.

**Rachel:** Santana!

**Santana:** _(She snaps)_ What? Look, I'm not cheating on Brittany. Do you see any Brittany in here?

**Rachel:** Santana, Brittany is coming and you ask her to be with you.

**Santana:** I did but no Britts around, sooo…

**Kurt:** _(He yells at her too.)_ So what Santana? Find another way to face our fears, but don't screw this before it hasn't even started yet.

**Santana:** _(She yells)_ Stop the lecture!

_Suddenly they hear a knock on the door._

**Kurt:** _(He's sarcastic)_ Ahh! Saved by the door.

**Rachel:** Who can it be?

_She goes to open the door. The others look at her direction. Rachel opens the door and sees Brittany, Artie and Blaine screaming and glooming._

**Brittany, Artie, Blaine:** SURPRISE!

_The three inside the apartment they freeze for a few seconds but then they start screaming too and throw themselves in the arms of the newcomers._

**Rachel:** Oh my Goddd!

_Santana jumps on Brittany and wraps her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany lifts her and kisses her deeply._

**Santana:** Brittany!

**Kurt:** I can't believe it.

_Kurt and Blaine kiss passionately. They all hug each other._

**Artie:** We came!

**Rachel:** You sure did!

**Kurt:** Come on in.

_They all enter the apartment and the newcomers drag the others over to the window that sees the street._

**Brittany:** Guys, come over to the window!

**Blaine:** See that building across the street?

_They all watch outside._

**Kurt:** Obviously.

**Artie:** See that window right opposite to yours? Same floor I think.

**Rachel:** We do!

**Brittany:** _(She screams from excitement)_ That's our apartment! Hello, neighbors!

_The others turn to see them and freeze again. Then Rachel and Kurt scream happily. Santana stays froze and really shocked._

**Rachel:** Are you kidding? Amazing!

**Kurt:** Oh my god! Glee neighborhood!

**Santana:** Hold on!

_They all stop the hugs. Rachel rolls her eyes. Brittany giggles secretly. She waited that reaction._

**Rachel:** And here we go!

**Santana:** _(She faces Brittany)_ Are you saying that you are staying with these guys?

Brittany: _(She tries to stay calm and smiley)_ Mmmm yeah… what did you think? That I would stay with you?

**Santana:** Um… Yeah?

**Brittany:** _(She crosses her arms in her chest)_ Do you want to live with me?

**Santana:** Of course!

**Brittany:** So why didn't you find an apartment for us? You knew I was coming. It's three weeks exactly.

_They all held their breath. Santana caught off guard._

**Artie:** Mmmm guys? Why don't come with us to show you our place and to give some space to these girls?

_Brittany had warned Blaine and Artie that this would happen and they agreed that they would take the others to their apartment so Santana and Brittany have some privacy. Artie stack to the plan. _

_Santana and Brittany don't break eye contact. Santana is on fire. Brittany remains calm._

**Rachel:** Yes, good idea.

**Blaine:** Let's go!

_Once they hear the door closing, Brittany continues._

**Brittany:** So? Why didn't you?

**Santana:** _(She yells)_ You are turning this on me?

**Brittany:** _(She speaks with steady voice.)_ Why didn't you, Santana? Why didn't you ask me to move in with you?

_Santana sighs in frustration and lowers her head. A few seconds later she looks Brittany again more determined._

**Santana:** Because I didn't trust you that you would come. There.

**Brittany:** _(Her voice is little louder now.)_ Well guess what! I don't trust you either that you are fully committed to us. I can smell you were having sex all night from the street. And don't get me wrong, I don't care. You are not my girlfriend yet. You are just the girl that I'm hopelessly in love with and I'm turning my life upside down again to be with her.

**Santana:** _(She yells again.)_ How's that supposed to happen now that you choose to live elsewhere?

**Brittany:** _(She yells now too)_ Oh so you are willing to be with me only if we live together? What's wrong with you and that distance thing anyway? You couldn't bare the three hours distance and now you can't handle the three minutes?

_Santana lowers her head and whispers._

**Santana:** I didn't mean that.

**Brittany:** _(She doesn't change her tone. She gave the chance to Santana. Now it's her turn.)_ Of course you didn't, because you don't want to live with me just yet. Admit it already. It won't hurt me more than that girl's stinky breath on your skin.

_Santana doesn't make eye contact with Brittany._

**Santana:** Sorry about that…

**Brittany:** _(She calms a little and comes closer to Santana.)_ Listen to me. I promised you that I would come in NY to be with you because I love you more than anything. I promised you that I will wait for you and I don't intend to put any pressure on you anymore…

**Santana:** _(She looks Brittany surprised)_ What?

**Brittany:** _(She ignores her)_ I kept my promise. I'm here. Ready for you and for us, but make no mistake, as much as I want to spend every minute with you, I also want to learn how to stand on my own two feet. We've been a year apart. We've never been apart for that long. Correction; we've never been apart before. That changed things. So if you want me, you will date me properly as I deserve and I'll do the same to you. I came to this damn city for you. I found a place to stay right across the street from yours. And I'm here to give you… _(She puts her hand in her pocket and takes out a key. She holds it as for Santana to take it.)_ your key to my apartment. _(Santana looks shocked)_ Take it or leave it.

_They stay like that looking at each other for a few minutes. Brittany is calm. Santana can't decide anymore if she's angry or excited. She decides that she won't drop her bitch mask for now._

**Santana:** I got to go to work.

_Santana takes the key and leaves. As she leaves the building a wave of happiness comes over her._

**Brittany:** _(She smiles to herself and takes a deep breath)_ Phew! That went well!

_Brittany walks over the apartment for a while. She enters Santana's room. She notices a picture of the two of them with their cheerios uniforms. She smiles. _

_She then leaves and goes over to her apartment. As she enters she notices the others sitting on the piles of boxes. She smiles at them._

**Blaine:** Hey you came!

**Artie:** Where's Santana?

**Brittany:** She had to go to work.

**Rachel:** Everything ok?

**Brittany:** Oh yeah it will be. You know Santana, she can bark all she wants but she doesn't bite.

**Kurt:** I don't know if I agree to that!

_They all laugh._

**Brittany:** _(She goes over him and hugs him.)_ Ohh my little unicorn has a rough time with her? Don't worry. I'm here now!

**Rachel:** Yes, you are! All of you. Guys, I'm so happy we are going to be all together. And your apartment is so beautiful.

**Brittany:** It needs some work but it'll be nice.

**Artie:** _(He talks to Brittany.)_ Did you tell her?

**Brittany:** No, not yet. There was a lot of yelling, you know. I'll tell her later.

**Kurt:** Tell her what.

_Artie and Blaine look excited Rachel and Kurt._

**Blaine:** Brittany got into Julliard to the dance department.

_Rachel and Kurt jump up and hug Brittany._

**Rachel:** Oh my god! Congratulations!

**Brittany:** Thanks!

**Kurt:** Britt, you are amazing.

**Brittany:** If Rachel hadn't come to MIT that dreadful weekend, I might have been still there, miserable and lonely. I have you to thank. _(Brittany hugs Rachel tightly)_

**Rachel:** I had my plan! I wanted to bring you here! What about the seminar, Britt?

**Brittany:** Oh when is it?

**Rachel:** I'm actually about to go there.

**Brittany:** Mmmm I'll come with you tomorrow maybe.

**Rachel:** Ok I'm gonna leave you now. See you later guys! _(She goes over the door and turns to see them after she realized what she just said)_ Ohh that sounds good!

**Kurt:** Well Blaine and I will go _decorate_ his room a little bit.

_He winks at Brittany and Artie and they all laugh._

**Artie:** Go ahead.

**Brittany:** Kurt? When does Santana finish her shift?

**Kurt:** Uuummm. 9 p.m. I think?

**Brittany:** Thanks.

_Brittany spent the rest of the day in her apartment with the boys trying to make this place look like house. Around 8 pm she took a shower, she then wore jeans and a T-shirt and after Artie set the address on her phone's GPS she made her way to Santana's workplace._

_It's 9.30 pm and Brittany is leaning against the wall outside the bar Santana works. She watches people passing by and tries to adapt to the rhythm of this city. She thinks that it will be difficult for her. She prefers the peacefulness of her hometown. After a while the door opens and Santana gets out. She freeze shocked in Brittany's view and then smiles a little._

**Santana:** What are you doing here?

**Brittany:** _(She stands and smiles widely)_ I'm here to pick you up. You know, be all flirty to make you consider be my girlfriend.

**Santana:** _(She comes closer to Brittany)_ I am your girlfriend.

**Brittany:** You are? Cool! _(They pause for a while looking at each other.)_ Do you wanna walk a little?

**Santana:** Yes. _(Santana opens her hand and Brittany takes it. They start walking across the street. They smile genuinely.)_ I can't say I don't like that. _(She points their holding hands.)_

**Brittany:** I like that too. Are you hungry? I can buy you something. _(Santana laughs out loud)_ Why are you laughing?

**Santana:** _(She looks at Brittany as the walk.)_It's so weird. You and I, walking on a New York street. Flirting. We used to date each other at school or at Breadstix, sleep to our teenage bedrooms.

**Brittany:** You've never thought of us dating like grownups?

**Santana:** No, I think I haven't…

**Brittany:** Well that's because you didn't stick around long enough.

**Santana:** _(She lowers her head.)_ Yes, probably.

**Brittany:** _(She squeezes Santana's hand and when she looks at her, Brittany smiles.)_ Don't be sad. I'm not going anywhere without a fight this time.

**Santana:** I don't want you too.

**Brittany:** _(They break their eye contact.)_ Well I have.

**Santana:** What?

**Brittany:** I have thought of us dating like this. I don't know how to explain it to you. But since I've met you I can't think even the nearest future without you in it. Not necessarily as my girlfriend. You are my all-time best friend. Nothing beats that. So yeah…I have pictured that. I think that's why I had this break down when you left.

**Santana:** _(Santana feels guilty again.)_ Mmm do you wanna talk about that?

**Brittany:** _(She shakes her head.)_ No, not now. So tell me how you feel? Do you want that? Us?

**Santana:** More than anything. I may not have pictured us like that but it really hurt not being with you. I regret breaking up with you…

**Brittany:** Let's not talk about that.

**Santana:** Ok. So how I feel. I'm really happy. I'm happy for the moment I saw you this morning. I was happy even when we were fighting. I feel… I feel like all my pieces found their place. Suddenly I have this desire to do things, to be things. It's because you are here with me. _(Santana stops making Brittany face her)_ Sorry about this morning. I trust you to lead us in better future together.

**Brittany:** _(She takes a deep breath)_ Santana, I want to tell you something. I wanted to tell you this morning but with all the fighting I didn't get the chance.

**Santana:** Tell me.

**Brittany:** I got into Julliard. I'm starting classes in two weeks. _(Santana doesn't say anything. Her eyes widen. Brittany feels nervous)_ Say something.

**Santana:** _(She hugs Brittany tightly and hides her face in Brittany's neck. Brittany leaves the breath she was holding and hugs Santana back.)_Brittany… I'm so proud of you. I'm so, so happy for you.

**Brittany:** Thanks. It means a lot.

_They look each other for a while and then Brittany places her hand over Santana's shoulder and they continue walking._

**Santana:** Well we are just about to be the best two art students this city has ever seen.

**Brittany:** Totes. _(She sees Santana yawning.)_ Are you tired?

**Santana:** Um yeah… a little.

**Brittany:** Let's take the bus.

_Santana leads them to the bus station and they take the bus. They don't speak they just hold hands. In their way back home Brittany looks everything around her. Everything is so new and at the same time so many. She can't picture or capture anything. This new city is so difficult for her way of thinking. She tries not to show her concern to Santana. She just came and everything is so fragile between them. She wants Santana to feel safe beside her. _

_They get off the bus and go over to Santana's building. They lock hands and the look each other._

**Santana:** Do you wanna come upstairs?

**Brittany:** _(She smiles.)_ Oh no! You are still stinking from what you were doing last night. I don't want our third first time together to be like that.

**Santana:** Third first time together?

**Brittany:** Yup. First time ever together, first time as a couple, first time as couple again.

**Santana:** _(She smiles.)_ I see. Fair.

**Brittany:** What are you doing tomorrow?

**Santana:** Working. Same shift. But I have an appointment with Mr. Harris for that singing position.

**Brittany:** Cool.

**Santana:** What about you?

**Brittany:** I think I'll join Rachel in that seminar. See what they want me about. Then I'll work with the apartment. There're a lot to do.

**Santana:** Ok. See you some time tomorrow then. _(Brittany nods with a smile.)_ A kiss goodnight? _(Brittany leans and captures Santana lips leading her in a slow, deep, passionate kiss. They break their kiss and Santana heads to the door. Then she turns and sees Brittany standing there.)_ Aren't you leaving?

**Brittany:** I'll wait till you get inside first.

**Santana:** _(She smiles and blushes.)_ How knightly of you!

**Brittany:** You are dating the best, baby.

**Santana:** I do.

_Santana enters the building. Brittany touches her lips with her fingers as if she tries to sense the wetness from Santana's kiss. She watches Santana's building one more time and with a smile she turns and enters her building._

_Next morning Rachel and Kurt are having breakfast and watching Santana getting ready for her work. She smiles all the time and sings. They look at each other and whisper._

**Kurt:** Bless you, Brittany S. Pierce!

**Rachel:** I think I'll send her flowers as a thank you!

_They giggle. Santana notices them._

**Santana:** What are you whispering about?

_She takes her phone and dials a number._

**Kurt:** Nothing.

**Santana:** Yeah right! _(She places the phone to her ear and waits.)_ Hey, Britt! Good morning. _(She leaves the kitchen and goes to her bedroom to speak in privacy.)_

**Rachel:** _(She shouts)_ Tell her to be downstairs in 15 minutes!

**Kurt:** I'm going over there to say good morning to Blaine.

**Rachel:** Tell Brittany to get ready.

**Kurt:** Ok.

_15 minutes later everyone has already started their day. Kurt went to . Santana went to her meeting with Mr. Harris and Rachel with Brittany headed to the dance seminar._

_Rachel and Brittany enter the building that holds the seminar and heads to Mr. Benett's office. Rachel is really nervous. Before they knock the door she checks on Brittany._

**Rachel:** Now listen to me. Mr. Benett is a very important person in dance industry nowadays. His team practically choreographs every musical in the city. He was a real talent in his days. Now he just choreographs, runs seminars and studios but he is still very prestigious. You go in there and you get to be sweet, gentle and positive. Okay?

_Brittany looks at her with eyes wide open and nods._

**Rachel:** Say okay.

**Brittany:** Okay.

**Rachel:** Good. _(She fixes Brittany's hair and checks her clothes one last time.)_ Perfect. Let's go. _(They knock the door and enter.) _Mr. Benett, hello!

**Mr. Benett:** Hello, Ms. Berry.

**Rachel:** This is my friend Brittany Pierce.

_Mr. Benett and every other person in the room freeze like they've seen a ghost._

**Brittany:** Hi! _(Brittany waves and Rachel grabs her hand and gives her to Mr. Benett for a handshake.)_

**Mr. Benett:** Pleasure is an understatement, Ms. Pierce. Please, everyone leave us. Ms. Berry, thank you very much.

_Brittany looks at Rachel and smiles at her before Rachel leaves._

**Mr. Benett:** Please have a seat.

**Brittany:** Thanks.

**Mr. Benett:** Ms. Pierce…

**Brittany:** Brittany.

**Mr. Benett:** Brittany. I'll be honest with you. When I saw your duet with Rachel, I lost my sleep for a month. I haven't witnessed such a talent for over 10 years in business. You are exceptional, unique, and rare and… I've got to have you.

_Brittany is speechless with everything she listens but specifically with this man's way of speaking._

**Mr. Benett**: I work every day with numerous talents and trained dancers, but your raw talent amazed me.

**Brittany:** Mm thanks… I guess?

**Mr. Benet:** _(He's excited)_ I want to work with you. I want to make you a star. The biggest dancer in centuries. I can do that. I'm preparing a huge dance-theatre project with the best of the best that will tour around the world and will be hosted the greatest venues of every big capital. And I want you in, my little inexperienced Brittany.

"_Oh that man is very sure about himself. Play the stupid card, Brittany", Brittany thought._

**Brittany:** Thank you very much. It means a lot. But… no thanks I'm not interested.

_Mr. Benett's expression doesn't change immediately but his face slowly turns into red._

**Mr. Benett:** Never in my whole career have I ever meet a person that would say no to me. And you are that person? _(He stands up) _Do you realize what are you saying?

_Brittany feels that he's threating her but tries to remain calm._

**Brittany:** I do.

**Mr. Benett:** _(He comes closer to her and starts raging)_ Brittany, let me be straight with you. I've checked up on you. You are a country little girl that flunked in school. Yes, you've won some championships with your school groups and, yes, you've got into Julliard, but you've already said no to Beyonce's choreographer, to my fucking student. Do you think you have future in this business by saying no all the time when you luck education and professional training and keeping denying opportunities like that? You are nothing and your unique talent will go waste. I can give you the world. I am the world. You are just a star in a sex tape! _(Brittany jumps on her feet utterly shocked with this man's insults.)_ And if I want you, I can have you.

_Brittany feels really angry and disgusted. She speaks to him with a calm voice._

**Brittany:** I'm going to leave now.

_She turns to leave and he yells like crazy._

**Mr. Benett:** Get back here.

_She turns to face him and walks slowly to his direction. She speaks with a low, steady and scary voice._

**Brittany:** I'm not interested in your world. I don't want to go in a world tour yet. And even though I would be very happy to work with, now I just hope I'll never see you again. You will never have me. See, the difference between you and I, is that I can dance in my basement for the rest of my life and sell chestnuts for a living and be happy. _(She turns to leave but then stops again.)_ Oh and I'll participate in that seminar of yours because my friend Rachel is the biggest talent on earth right now and I want to make sure you treat her right after our… conversation. Goodbye. I hope you enjoyed my sex tape!

_Brittany slams the door behind her and leaves. She is very upset. She wants to cry, to run and hide, to go back in Lima. She can't handle people like that in her life. But she doesn't do any of these. Instead she takes a deep breath and joins Rachel and the other students. _

"_I just have to make Santana feel safe again and then I'll run to her to protect me. That's my plan. I can't survive in this city alone", she thought as she was reaching Rachel. _

_She sits near Rachel and starts warming up._

**Rachel:** _(She whispers)_ What happened?

**Brittany:** _(She doesn't make eye contact with her.)_ All is good.

**Rachel:** Brittany! What did he want?

**Brittany:** He asked me to participate in the seminar. I don't have anything better to do so I said yes.

**Rachel:** _(She looks at Brittany suspiciously. She can sense that she's hiding something.)_ Just that?

**Brittany:** Yup. He also said to me good stuff about my dancing.

_That moment the door opens and the instructor and Mr. Benett enter. Brittany sees him and she feels like she is about to throw up. She moves to the back of the class. Rachel looks at her confused but Brittany sends her a reassuring smile. The lesson starts. __Μ__r. Benett has eyes only for Brittany. Brittany notices that the other dancers are very advanced and the lesson is far from basic training. Not that it is a problem for her. However Brittany doesn't give her best self. She does every move but not as perfect as she can. And Mr. Benett sees that. Even Rachel sees that. After two hours the instructor calls 15 minutes break. Rachel storms to the back of the class to Brittany._

**Rachel:** _(She whispers angrily.) _What are you doing?

**Brittany:** _(She pretends to be confused.)_ What?

**Rachel:** This isn't you. What are you doing?

**Brittany:** I'm not doing anything. It's a really advanced seminar.

**Rachel:** Who are you talking to now? I'm not like the others in here. I haven't just met you. I know what you can do.

**Brittany:** Calm down.

**Rachel:** I want to know.

**Brittany:** Rachel, this seminar isn't important to me. So… I don't care giving my best.

**Rachel:** So why are you here?

**Brittany:** Because I thought you wanted me here.

**Rachel:** _(She's really angry.)_ I don't want you to do something that you don't. And certainly I don't want a fake you. And you know me very well to know that I only appreciate a fair competition.

_After that Rachel storms out really upset. She doesn't believe Brittany. Brittany sits on the floor leans on the walls and closes her eyes. "Not a good first day in NY" she thought. She hates lies but she can't unfold all her papers to Rachel right now, because that will derail things with Santana. _

_Then suddenly she felt her whole body froze. It was that feeling again. The one that she thought she left behind when she left MIT. Loneliness. _

_After a while the instructor calls the class in. Rachel enters talking to some girls. She doesn't look at Brittany. They all take places. Mr. Benett says something to the instructor and he nods. Then the instructor turns to the group._

**Instructor:** Guys, let's try something a little more… challenging.

"_Juuust perfect", Brittany thought._

_The instructor pairs up with his assistant and perform a very difficult combination. They all clap when it's over. _

**Instructor:** Pair up.

_Brittany is in the back of the class. Quickly everyone pairs up. She sees Rachel tensed. She comes closer to Rachel and takes her hand. Rachel looks at her relieved. Brittany guides Rachel to the back. Mr. Benett sighs in frustration. She wanted Brittany to pair with a guy because the most advanced part of the combination belongs to the female._

**Rachel:** _(She whispers. She's upset.)_ I can't do that. It has an opposite flip. I've never done that.

**Brittany:** _(She moves behind Rachel and massages her while she speaks to her ear)_ Of course you can. It seems difficult but it's not. It's all in the trust. Do you trust me? _(Rachel nods)_ Ok. Leave yourself to me and I'll guide you through that move.

**Rachel:** But I've never been able to pull that move.

**Brittany:** When that stopped Rachel Berry?

_Every pair in the room tried the combination. For some it was a complete disaster and for some others it was just good. _

_Now it's Rachel's and Brittany's turn. Brittany counts whispery to give Rachel the rhythm and they start the move. Everything goes perfectly and when the time for the last move comes, the opposite flip, suddenly Rachel feels her body fly, she just lost control. She closes her eyes, let herself completely on Brittany and she feels herself flipping around Brittany's body and then lands accurately on ground. Then she opens her eyes slowly and when she sees Brittany smiling at her she feels her tears going down her cheeks. Everyone including Mr. Benett clapped. They spent the rest of the lesson working on that move. When the class was dismissed Rachel and Brittany left._

_They walk on the street side by side._

**Rachel:** You don't want to tell me what happened with Mr. Benett right? _(Brittany shakes her head.) _Ok. I respect that. _(She pauses.)_ I really want you to come back again tomorrow.

**Brittany:** I will. _(They reach their buildings.)_ I'm going upstairs. See you! _(She leaves.)_

**Rachel:** Brittany! Thanks for today.

_Brittany turns and smiles at her._

* * *

_The same time Brittany and Rachel was in the seminar, Santana was in her meeting with Mr. Harris._

**Mr. Harris:** Santana!

**Santana:** Hello, Mr. H.!

**Mr. Harris:** Wow Santana! I think I've never seen you smile like that before. What a wonderful change!

**Santana:** _(She smiles shyly)_ Thank you!

**Mr. Harris:** Any reason in particular?

**Santana:** Just one.

**Mr. Harris:** Ok! _(They laugh)_ So you know how much I admire your talent. I'm your biggest fun. And you know I love you like a daughter. There's no reason for me to hold auditions. This stage is yours for as long as you want. _(Santana's eyes widen)_ Hey I want someone big to discover you in here and when you become all famous and important to mention me in an interview.

**Santana:** Oooohh! Slow down! That's a very wishful thinking.

**Mr. Harris:** _(He takes her hand)_ You'll make it, kid. Trust me. And I'll help you as much as I can. Besides you are so talented that people will line up to listen to you. It's a win-win situation.

**Santana:** I don't know what to say. _(She wipes the tears from her eyes.)_ I'll make you proud.

**Mr. Harris:** So we don't have to talk about the kind of music that fits to this place, you know it and you fit in it. We are soul/jazz bar. You are working from Wednesday to Sunday. You make your own playlist. And your New Direction friends can pop up any time. Find a band, prepare your stuff, make your flyers and posters and start next Saturday.

**Santana:** _(She is shocked)_ Seriously? My own band? Why do you give me so much freedom?

**Mr. Harris:** I told you. I have a thing for talented young people. You are not a waitress anymore. You are the star of this place now.

_She looks at him with complete gratitude._

**Santana:** I think that after my teacher in school, Mr. Schuester, you are next person that helps me and inspires me so much. I will not let you down.

**Mr. Harris:** I know. Oh and I want to meet your other half. They must be a remarkable…

**Santana:** _(She finishes his phrase)_ …woman.

**Mr. Harris:** Woman, right!

_They laugh and Santana leaves. When she exits the bar she takes her phone and dials a number._

**Santana:** Hey Wheels! Are you and Warbler home? I need to talk to you. Ok! I'll be there soon.

_She ends the call and texts a message to Brittany._

_**Santana:**__ Britt, I'm not working today. I'll be at your place with the guys._

_After a few minutes a response comes._

_**Brittany:**__ Cool, honey. I'll be there soon too. Can't wait._

_**Santana:**__ For what?_

_**Brittany:**__ To see you._

_Santana smiles widely and makes her way to Brittany's place._


	16. Chapter 16

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 16**

_Santana is in Brittany's apartment and talks with Blaine and Artie after her meeting with Mr. Harris._

**Santana:** So basically I can make any decision I want. I have complete freedom.

**Artie:** That's good, Santana.

**Santana:** That's why I wanted to talk to you. I want the two of you as my band, my background vocal, my duets partners… you know…

_They smile with excitement._

**Blaine:** Are you kidding me right now?

**Artie:** Santana, are you serious? Are you offering us a job?

**Santana:** Totally. Blaine, you will be the pianist and Artie, you'll handle the guitars. It would be cool to have a drummer but that's ok. I think we can make it.

**Blaine:** I'm so in! Santana, thank you!

**Artie:** Me too. I'd love to do that. Oh that NY thing turns to be perfect.

_The door opens and Brittany enters. She seems skeptical but when she notices them she smiles widely. Santana stands up immediately and hugs Brittany. Brittany returns the hug and then she takes Santana by her hand and guides her to the only sofa in the apartment right now. She sits and takes Santana in her lap. Santana wraps her hands around Brittany's neck and turns to the guys._

**Blaine:** Brittany did you hear the news?

**Brittany:** _(She looks around)_ That you haven't made any progress with apartment since this morning?

**Artie:** Well apart from that.

**Santana:** Britt, I got this singing job.

**Brittany:** Really? I knew that you'd make it. You are going to be perfect. _(She hugs Santana.)_ Oh I gotta be your groupie! Will you make out with me in the dressings rooms?

_They all laugh._

**Santana:** Definitely!

**Brittany:** Awesome!

_Brittany kisses Santana deeply. _

**Artie:** The best part is that Santana asked us to be her band!

**Blaine:** And we said yes.

**Brittany:** _(She looks Santana proudly.)_ Really you did that? _(Santana nods)_ You are wonderful!

_Blaine, Artie and Santana continue talking. Brittany still has Santana on her lap and strokes her back. But her mind is elsewhere. She looks outside the window without paying attention to the others. At some point Blaine and Artie leave the apartment but Brittany doesn't notice that either. Santana turns to face her. Brittany doesn't make a move. Then Santana leans to Brittany's ear and sings softly._

**Santana:** "If I can't have you, I don't want nobody, baby"

_Brittany smiles and turns to see Santana. She hugs her and drops her on the couch and lies on top of her. She looks Santana in her eyes._

**Brittany:** If I can't have you, I don't want anybody either.

_They kiss each other. Brittany drifts from Santana's lips and kisses her neck. Santana moans._

**Santana:** Britt…

_Brittany doesn't stop her kissing._

**Brittany:** Mmmm?

**Santana:** What were you thinking before?

**Brittany:** Nothing.

**Santana:** Britt…

_Brittany stops the kissing and looks at Santana._

**Brittany:** Santana, don't worry. Please don't worry.

**Santana:** Can't help it. I know this city is freighting for you. It's so big and noisy and confusing. I know that you wouldn't choose to come here if it weren't for me. I know that deep inside you, you are not ok. _(She pauses and smiles sadly.)_ I know you.

**Brittany:** _(She strokes Santana's hair.)_ Then you know that I love you.

**Santana:** _(She smiles.)_ I know that too…

**Brittany:** So stop worrying… because all these things you said are true and I need you strong to help me fit in this place. I'm not going anywhere, Santana. Please trust me. My home is you not this city. This city is the environment and yes I can't adjust in it without you. I haven't changed that much Santana… I still want to hide and let you protect me.

**Santana:** I'll do that, Brittany. I will always do that. And I'm sorry for that year that I left you.

**Brittany:** It's all in the past. Let's forget it.

**Santana:** I'll calm down I promise you. We will learn this city together and we will find our places that will be our shelters from the outside world, like our choir room back home.

**Brittany:** I like that.

**Santana:** We first got to work on that trust thing. Ok?

**Brittany:** Ok.

**Santana:** I love you so much, Britt Britt.

**Brittany:** Does that mean that I can continue kissing you?

_They continue kissing each other until things got way more serious and they transferred themselves to Brittany's bedroom. They made love without the rush or the fear that this may be their last time. They tried to learn each other again and at the same time to soothe their hearts and their bodies in their realization that nothing has changed between them. They finally fell asleep. Santana woke up from the voices coming from the living room. She checked the time. It was 6 pm. _

_Santana kisses the sleeping Brittany on the cheek and exits the room. She enters the living room and finds Blaine, Artie, Kurt and Rachel. Rachel rushes to hug her._

**Rachel:** Congratulations!

**Santana:** _(She smiled at her sincerely.)_ Thank you!

_Kurt does the same and finally they all sit on the sofa and on the boxes that are everywhere. They quickly start brainstorming ideas for Santana's performances._

**Santana:** No, I'm not singing that, Kurt.

**Blaine:** For the opening night we have to stick to your big hits.

**Santana:** Oh yeah? From what album of mine?

_They all laugh._

**Rachel:** Santana, you have to sing Broadway hits. It's a must.

**Santana:** You sing them, when you come as a guest star.

**Rachel:** Brilliant idea!

**Artie:** Guys, I think the sound has to be more like Valerie.

_They continue talk like this. Their voices wake up Brittany. She feels better than before. This awful feeling from her conversation with Mr. Benett is replaced from a loving feeling for Santana. However the thought of being back there is making sick. _

_She gets up, wears something and goes to find the others._

**Santana:** We are opening next week, guys. We don't have time for something so difficult.

**Artie:** She's right.

**Kurt:** Ok tomorrow we are going for sheets shopping.

**Blaine:** What about rehearsals?

**Rachel:** We should ask that girl from our class, Kurt, the Marie girl, to use her piano.

_They all notice Brittany._

**All:** Hi!

**Santana:** _(She smiles at Brittany.)_ Come over here, Britt. We are brainstorming ideas for the playlist.

_Brittany goes and sits next to Santana. They kiss._

**Brittany:** Oh do "Run, Joey, Run"! _(They all laugh hard.) _I'm actually not joking!

**Rachel:** Santana, what do you say about Marie?

**Santana:** Don't know. If she's willing…

**Kurt:** Do you remember her?

**Santana:** Sure.

**Rachel:** She'll do it for you… she's sooo into you.

_Santana gives them a deadly glare._

**Brittany:** _(She leans and kisses Santana on the cheek)_ Who isn't?

**Kurt:** Oh sorry, Brittany, we forgot that you two are back together.

**Brittany:** So?

**Santana:** Britt, I'm not going if you feel uncomfortable.

**Brittany:** Wow! You have changed! _(They laugh.)_ You can go anywhere you want; I have no problem other people realizing your awesomeness. _(She kisses Santana.)_

_The others look Brittany amazed by her confidence._

**Rachel:** Wow! Date me, please!

_They all laugh. Brittany stands up._

**Brittany:** I'll go cook something. I'm starving.

**Blaine:** See? That's way we have a woman in the house.

**Artie:** Come on, woman, make us dinner!

_They all laugh again and continue their conversation. _

_After a few hours they ate together and had already came up with the playlist of the opening night._

_It's now 12.00 a.m._

**Rachel:** Let's go to sleep, guys. We all have things to do tomorrow.

_Rachel stands and realizes she's the only one. She turns to her roommates._

**Rachel:** Oh no, no, no! Forget it. Under no circumstances I'm staying alone in the apartment and you are all staying here. So come up with a schedule, I don't care, but at least one of you stays the night to our place.

**Blaine:** She's right. Come, Kurt.

**Rachel:** Actually, Brittany and Santana should come tonight.

**Brittany:** _(She's half asleep in Santana's lap)_ We should?

**Rachel:** Yes, you and I have the seminar tomorrow and I want to wake you myself. I don't trust you.

_Santana jumps on her feet terrified and almost dropping Brittany on the floor._

**Santana:** Oh my god, Brittany! I haven't asked you anything about the seminar. I'm so, so, so sorry. I was so overwhelmed by my job that I totally… oh please…

_Brittany tries to stand up._

**Brittany:** Santana, relax, it's okay. _(She glares seriously at Rachel. Rachel understands that she wants her not to say a thing about the seminar.)_

**Santana:** No, it's not okay.

_They continue their conversation as they head to Rachel's apartment._

**Brittany:** Oh my god Santana, it's not a big deal really. They liked me and they want me to participate. That's all.

**Santana:** Oh that's great, right? Please forgive me.

**Brittany:** Can you overreact tomorrow, I'm so sleepy now.

**Santana:** Ok, but you forgive me right?

**Brittany:** Right.

_They all slept happy that night. In the next morning two busy weeks started for everyone. Santana and the boys were rehearsing all day either at the bar or at Marie's place. Rachel was spreading her time between the seminar and rehearsals. Brittany was doing the seminar and after that she was completely engaged with painting and decorating her apartment. By the start of the second week, Brittany kicked the boys out from the apartment because she wanted to prepare some surprises for them. The boys stayed with Rachel, Santana and Kurt. Brittany was preparing a dinner to their apartment for Friday night. Santana's opening night was on Saturday. They had already called Quinn to come for the dinner and the performance. By Friday they were all exhausted. It was also the last day of the dance seminar._

_Brittany and Rachel are warming up and chatting._

**Rachel:** Where's Quinn going to stay?

**Brittany:** _(She shrugs.)_ Don't know.

**Rachel:** You could take Santana to your place so she would sleep on her bed.

**Brittany:** Fine with me.

_They pause for a bit. Rachel stares at Brittany._

**Rachel:** You seem very tired.

**Brittany:** I am but I can't wait for all of you to see the apartment.

**Rachel:** It will be lovely.

_Rachel notices Mr. Benett approaching them behind Brittany. She panics and stands up with a goofy smile._

**Mr. Benett:** Ms. Pierce?

**Brittany:** _(She doesn't turn to stare him.)_ Yes?

**Mr. Benett:** Can I see you in my office?

**Brittany:** I'm warming up.

**Rachel:** _(She scolds her.)_ Brittany!

**Brittany:** _(She takes a deep breath and stands up.) _Ok. I'm coming.

_Mr. Benett leaves and Brittany follows him. When they reach his office, he sits on his chair and looks at Brittany. _

**Mr. Benett:** You keep testing my limits, don't you?

_Brittany is calm and slightly indifferent._

**Brittany:** I didn't intent to.

**Mr. Benett:** I'm going to give you one last chance to accept my offering that will change your life.

**Brittany:** _(She answers immediately with steady voice without even blinking.) _The answer is no.

**Mr. Benett:** _(He stands up red in anger and yells at her like no ever has before. Hate is written all over his face.)_ As you wish. I can guarantee you that you will find me in front of you every step of your way. Your talent will be nothing against my power. I will vanish you from this business before you even get the chance to emerge. You will not find and a Broadway or a Hollywood job. You will be the last in your class in Julliard. You will fail once again in your life and this time you will know that you are failing at something that only you could it right. You shouldn't have messed around with me, Brittany Pierce.

_Throughout his speech her heart started to race. She was terrified and at the same time disgusted. She hadn't face before so much hate and anger towards her. She wanted to melt, to vanish. She prayed for some force to turn her into a Pegasus so she can fly away. She felt her unicorn's corn falling. But she didn't even blink. She didn't show any emotion._

_She gathers her strength and with a steady voice answers._

**Brittany:** Is that all?

**Mr. Benett:** Yes.

**Brittany:** Goodbye then.

_She exits the office and slams the door behind her. Immediately she feels a fierce pain in her chest, she can't breathe easily. She starts panicking. A sudden will to throw up made her to run to the bathrooms. She opened the door and throws up in a toilet. Her breath is heavier now. She tries to breath but she can't. She wants to reach a window to take some air in but she can't move any part of her. Her mind is racing, "what is that? What is happening to me? I can't… I… can't fail again… she'll leave… how did this happen? I thought I was doing the right think… I can't breathe… I can't breathe…". Her thoughts stop by someone who is screaming frantically her name. It is Rachel. Rachel finds Brittany lying on the floor, starting to turn blue from not breathing._

**Rachel:** OH MY GOD! Brittany! _(She kneels and lifts her.)_ Look at me please. Breathe. Please breathe for me. _(Tears are streaming her face.)_ Brittany, follow my breath, come on. In and out. In and out. In and out. _(After a few seconds Brittany's breath starts to find its pace.)_ Oh my god, thank you. _(She hugs Brittany and cries. She buries her face to Brittany's neck. Brittany is still unable to move her arms.)_ You scared me. You scared me so much.

**Brittany:** My… chest… hearts.

_Rachel quickly sits back with her back on the wall and takes Brittany in her lap and massages her shoulders._

**Rachel:** Ok. Let's stay calm. You are having a panic attack. You'll be okay.

_Brittany starts to cry really hard._

**Brittany:** What am I gonna do? I don't know… I can't…

**Rachel:** Shhhh! Don't speak. Try to relax. _(Rachel caresses Brittany's hair.)_ I'll tell you a story. When I was little I used to gather the kids in my neighborhood to my garden and give them concerts but just to have more people see me I'd also put my dolls among them. _(Brittany smiles.)_ They used to listen to me without any complain whatsoever. But one day while they were listening me sing, it started raining. Everyone immediately left the yard. My dad came out of the house and told me, "Come on, baby girl. Concert is over." And then turned to him and told him, "concert is over when I'm over". And I continued singing in the rain to the empty garden.

_Brittany is calm now. The story made her mind drift and that helped her panic. She is still lying in Rachel's arms._

**Brittany:** That story is so unicorn.

**Rachel:** _(She smiles.)_ It is, isn't it? _(She pauses.)_ Brittany… do you want me to call Santana?

**Brittany:** _(She turns to face Rachel.)_ No, no please no. I'm fine.

**Rachel:** You've got to tell me what happened. You've got to tell us.

**Brittany:** I really want but I can't… I'm so confused right now… Please don't tell any of these to Santana.

**Rachel:** Brittany, that's a lot to ask. Santana is my friend. She stood up for me like no one else before. I can't just lie to her.

**Brittany:** Please. Just for a few days. I'll speak to her… and to all of you.

**Rachel:** _(She sighs.)_ Do you want us to go home?

**Brittany:** No. We are going in there to finish the seminar.

_Brittany and Rachel returned to the class. Mr. Benett was there. Brittany gave one last performance of their solo routine that amazed everyone. When she finished she looked at Mr. Benett as if she saying to him "bring it on". _

_After the seminar, Brittany was completely exhausted. Rachel could feel that in their way back home._

**Rachel:** Why don't you come up to my place? Kurt and Quinn should be there already. You can rest a bit until dinner.

**Brittany:** No, thanks. I want to prepare dinner. _(She sees Rachel concerned.)_ Don't worry, Rachel. I'm ok.

_They reach their street. Brittany hugs Rachel._

**Brittany:** Thank you very much for today. The moment Artie and Blaine return send them to our place. And don't forget, 7p.m. dinner. Ok?

**Rachel:** Ok. Be careful.

_Brittany went to her apartment and started cooking dinner. She was thinking all that happened today. She was so terrified that she made a bad call; that her plan to make Santana feel safe so she can be with her, was a mistake. She also was scared that if she fails to her studies, Santana will leave her again. Her mind couldn't let her rest. She had a killer headache. When she finished cooking, she sat to her beautiful new couch and took Lord Tubbinghton in her lap. The sense of that small creature that she loved like no one else calmed her and she fell to sleep. _

_Somewhere around 5 p.m. The door opens and the boys enter their apartment after a week._

**Blaine:** Britt, we are home!

_Brittany wakes up and rushes to the door. She is feeling better and the whole showing of the work she's done in the apartment, makes her really excited._

**Brittany:** Oh you came! So, boys, this is our apartment and everything I've done in here is out of love for you and our living-together adventure. I put my best self in it. Lord Tubbinghton too.

**Artie:** Come on, Britt. I can't wait.

**Brittany:** Ok come on in. Here's the living room!

_The two boys froze. Their jaws dropped. The suddenly enter a very colorful, happy, optimistic, bright place. They were amazed by the new furniture. The place had definitely Brittany's signature but she somehow had managed to include Blaine's and Artie's personalities in it. In the corner was standing a big covered thing was standing._

**Artie:** Brittany, this place is amazing!

**Blaine:** We can't thank you enough.

**Artie:** It's like paradise.

**Blaine:** Brittany, you've turned this place to a cozy shelter from the outside world for us. You are so precious.

_Brittany radiates happiness._

**Brittany**: Thank you, guys. Now your gifts!

**Blaine:** More gifts? I mean, you practically built this place for us.

**Brittany:** _(She pouts) _But I like giving gifts.

**Artie:** Yes, we know that.

**Brittany:** So here's Blaine's gift.

_She goes over to the covered thing and takes off the cover and underneath it was a purple piano. They boys are speechless. _

**Blaine:** Oh my god! Is it…?

_Brittany smiles proudly._

**Brittany:** Yup, it is the one of purple pianos from back then which wasn't damaged. I thought that it is the right gift for you because that was the week you became officially our friend. And you can practice home now. _(She winks at him.)_ Don't burn it!

_They laugh._

**Blaine:** Actually your girlfriend burned the other one.

**Brittany:** Yeah… she's out of control some times. Sorry… I guess...?

**Blaine:** Thank you so much! _(He hugs tightly.)_

**Artie:** Brittany, this is an excellent gift and it's amazing in our living room. We'll be happy to actually have the chance to play on it once Rachel sees it.

_They laugh again._

**Brittany:** Now it's your turn. _(She kneels in front of him to look him in his eyes.)_ You know which present I would ultimately love to give you, huh? (He nods smiling) I've figured out that I still can't and it's killing me.

**Artie:** Brittany…

**Brittany:** So if I can't give you that… If I can't change your life, I'll try to help making it easier. _(She stands up.)_ So come with me. _(She leads the to the bathroom door next to Artie's bedroom.)_ Here is Artie's bathroom.

_They entered a bathroom that had all the sanitary equipment to Artie's height and an arm's length distance. It was big enough for him to enter with his chair. There was also a perfect designed handicapped accessible shower with shower seats and grab bars. The whole bathroom had grab bars. She then guided them to the rest of Artie's bedroom where she had put grab bars next to the bed. The bed was over at his height so he could move easily himself. The boys were shocked. Artie's face was unreadable. She then took them to the kitchen where she had made a part of the Kitchen wheel chaired accessible with adjustable counter lift, cabinet lift and adjustable shelving. After showing them everything she turned to see them._

_Artie has tears in his eyes. He couldn't speak._

**Artie:** What… did you do?

**Brittany: **I know that in back in Lima you had found your solutions around the house. And I know that this new place is scary for you. But it doesn't need to be anymore. This can be your house for as long as you want it. You are independent.

**Artie:** I don't believe… that you really… exist.

_They all laugh._

**Brittany:** I want you to be happy, Artie.

**Artie:** I am. So much. I can't thank you enough.

_They hug each other._

**Blaine:** Wow! _(He wipes his tears.)_ Brittany, did we have the right to do so many changes? I mean we rent this place.

**Brittany:** Oh… we don't anymore.

**Artie:** What do you mean?

**Brittany:** _(she smiles casually.)_ I bought it.

**Artie & Blaine:** WHAT?

**Brittany:** Yup. And Rachel's, Kurt's and Santana's place. I bought that too.

**Blaine:** I need to sit.

**Artie:** What did you do? Why? How?

**Brittany:** Guys, I told you I like giving gifts.

**Artie:** But that's too much…

**Brittany:** I need it guys. I have my own fears, insecurities and problems. I needed a place to build it the way I like so I can really fit. And I wanted a place for Artie for as long as he wants it.

**Blaine:** But… you may leave after a while… to live with Santana…

**Brittany:** That's true. I can always find a place to live with Santana. But this place is for Artie, and you and me of course, but mostly for him.

**Artie:** And why did you buy their place too?

**Brittany:** Guys, I am not comfortable with all these money that I happened to have now. I want to do something good with them, to give to people. I don't want them for myself. Not even a penny. I give money to the glee club, to MIT, to my parents, to Santana, to several organizations and now I need to give to my friends. We have at least three years of studies ahead of us; let's not worry at least for the money.

**Blaine:** You are one of kind, Britt.

_They all hug each other. _

**Artie:** Well… we didn't get you something…

**Blaine:** But we can sing you a song.

**Brittany:** Yay! _(She claps and giggles.)_

**Artie:** So sit and watch us perform for you the song that we always sing for you.

_Blaine plugs his phone to the speakers and the mash Boys/Boyfriend starts. Brittany sits on the couch as the boys perform their familiar routine. Brittany's smiles and dances with them._

_Santana opens the door with her key and she, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn enter slowly the house. They hear the singing but they are stuck in the hall. The wall opposite to front door is covered with an enormous collage with pictures of them all. Pictures from glee club with the whole gang, old and new. Pictures from the cheerios and the Titans. Even pictures from their holidays in LA. Pictures with certain friendships like the Unholy Trinity, Rachel and Kurt. Pictures of the pairings, all the famous pairings of their high school years. Sad pictures and happy pictures. The four of them look at the wall with tears in their eyes. Then they decide to enter the living room. They see the three of them dancing and singing and they smile. _

**Blaine:** So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
**Blaine and Artie:** Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
**Artie:** If I was your man  
I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

**Blaine:** If I was your boyfriend  
**Artie:** Sometimes a girl just needs one  
**Blaine:** Keep you on my arm girl  
**Artie:** To love her and to hold  
**Blaine:** And I can be a gentleman  
**Artie:** And when a girl is with one  
**Blaine:** If I was your boyfriend  
**Artie:** Then she's in control!  
**Artie and Blaine:** If I was your boyfriend  
**Blaine:** Can't live with 'em!  
**Artie:** Can't live without 'em!

_They finish the song and Brittany claps and cheers frantically._

**Santana:** Well… she has a girlfriend you know…

_They turn to see them and smile. Brittany rushes to Santana's arms and they kiss. They all hug each other and then Brittany tours them around the house. They all are amazed by it and congratulate Brittany. Finally they are ready to start their dinner._

_Santana stands to make a toast._

**Santana:** I drink to… my girl… _(She bends and kisses Brittany.)_ who came and brought the sun for all of us… but especially for me. Here's to many years together… _(She turns to Brittany) _with you… _(she turns to the others)_ and with you all.

**Rachel:** Well said, Santana.

**Quinn:** I'm just going to sing a line. "The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost you can always be found…"

_They all join her._

**All:** "Just know you are not alone…" _(They all hold hands forming a circle. Santana and Brittany sing the next line to each other.)_ "Cause I'm going to make this place your home."

_They continued eating and chatting. After a few hours Rachel, Quinn and Kurt left. Artie and Blaine washed the dishes and went straight to bed. _

_Brittany and Santana are lying in Brittany's bed kissing each other._

**Santana:** This place is wonderful, Britt. You did such an amazing job with it.

**Brittany:** I'm glad you like it.

**Santana:** And that collage in the entrance is so moving.

**Brittany:** Thank you. Are you nervous about tomorrow?

**Santana:** _(Smiles shyly.)_ I am.

**Brittany:** Don't be. You are gonna rock this house like you are rocking my world!

_Santana smiled and kissed Brittany deeply. They made love over and over again until they fell asleep in each other's arms. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again thank you very much for your comments, follows and favorites.**

**I've been a big Melissa Etheridge fan for many years now. In episode 2X04 they had a great idea of having Brittana sing that song... but we all know the rest. So I'm making my own wish come true!**

* * *

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 17: Come to my window**

_Saturday evening came quickly for the whole group. Santana, Artie and Blaine head to the bar around 6 pm for a last rehearsal. The others stayed home chatting. Eventually they dressed up really nicely and head to the bar for Santana's first night. They entered the bar and found the table that was reserved for them in the middle of the room. The place was already full. Kurt, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn sat on their chairs chatting as they waited for the concert to begin._

_Suddenly, Kurt and Rachel hear their names called behind them. They turn and see Judy. The totally freeze._

**Judy:** Kurt! Rachel!

_She hugs them. They still are unable to speak as they don't know what to do with Brittany._

**Kurt:** Hi, Judy!

**Rachel:** Nice to see you!

**Judy:** Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?

_Brittany and Quinn look at her with a polite smile waiting to be introduced._

**Rachel:** Uuummm….

**Kurt:** Ah… sure….

**Judy:** Oh leave it! _(She gives her hand to the girls.)_ Hi! I'm Judy.

**Quinn:** I'm Quinn.

**Brittany:** Brittany. Nice to meet you.

**Judy:** Are you friends with them? _(Pointing to Kurt and Rachel who are holding their breaths.)_

**Quinn:** Yes, we are.

**Judy:** Oh I haven't seen you around. I'm Santana's girlfriend.

_Rachel and Kurt throw their face to their hands. Quinn chokes but Brittany remains calm and keeps smiling._

**Brittany:** Peachy!

**Judy:** So I couldn't miss her first night.

**Brittany:** Duh!

**Judy:** Let me grab a chair and sit with you guys!

_When she leaves, everyone turn to Brittany._

**Rachel:** Britt, don't believe her.

**Kurt:** She doesn't know what she says.

**Quinn:** Are you okay, honey?

**Brittany:** Is that the girl she was screwing around?

**Rachel:** Yes.

**Brittany:** Oh my god, I feel so sorry for her.

_Their eyes widen._

**Kurt:** What?

**Rachel:** Aren't you jealous?

**Brittany:** Of her? Come on; give me some credit, will you? I could be jealous of a lot of people but not her. Santana would never fall for her. I'm kind of embarrassed she was using her.

**Rachel:** For the record, Santana was clear with her from the start.

**Kurt:** She's so stupid and she can accept it.

**Brittany:** Please don't call her that. She may have fallen in love with her. Be nice to her ok?

**Quinn:** Aren't you going to tell her who you are?

**Brittany:** Oh no! It's not my business to clean Santana's mess.

**Judy:** I'm back. _(She turns to Quinn and Brittany.)_ So how you, girls, know Santana?

**Quinn:** Umm from high school.

**Judy:** Cool!

_That moment Santana, Artie and Blaine get on stage to prepare their sheets. Santana sees Judy speaking with Brittany and immediately a fire of anger rises inside her. She rushes from the stage to their table like crazy._

**Santana:** Judy, get up…

_Brittany cuts her._

**Brittany:** Santana… be nice.

_Santana looks at her in surprise._

**Santana:** What?

**Judy:** Hello, baby!

_Judy tries to kiss Santana but Santana pushes her away._

**Santana:** Dο you know who this is?

**Judy:** Yup, your friends.

**Santana:** That girl, over there, Brittany, is my girlfriend.

_Judy turns shocked to face Brittany. Brittany waves and smiled at her apologetically._

**Judy:** _(She frowns.)_ Since when?

**Santana:** Judy, you have no right to be here with…

**Brittany:** _(She stands up)_ Santana, let her sit with us. She's a nice girl.

**Santana:** Are you sure?

**Brittany:** Totes. Sit, Judy, ok? As you can see, I'm totally cool.

**Judy:** (She smiles.) Thanks.

_Everyone let the breaths their holding._

**Santana:** _(She sighs.)_ Britt, can I see you for a while?

_Brittany follows Santana to the dressing rooms. Once they're in Santana turns anxiously to Brittany._

**Santana:** I want you to believe me that I have nothing with this girl…

_Brittany cuts her with a deep passionately kiss._

**Brittany:** There. Are you ok now?

**Santana:** Totally turned on but calmer. I'm so sorry.

**Brittany:** Don't be. I have no right to judge your past. And for you present, I trust you completely that you are faithful to me.

**Santana:** But you are my past too.

**Brittany:** Here's the deal between us. I don't know what future holds for us but when we are not girlfriends, we are best friends. Like we always used to be. This last year I wasn't your girlfriend, I was your best friend. And as your best friend I have to say "Nice chick, girl!"

_Santana laughs really loud._

**Santana:** You are such a dork!

**Brittany:** But as you girlfriend now, I have to say "You better have eyes only for me on that stage!"

_Santana feels chills throughout her body. She immediately kisses Brittany and pushes her on the wall deepening their kiss. She slowly goes down to Brittany's neck._

**Brittany:** _(She talks breathily)_ As… hot as this… is… you need to stop…

_Santana stops and looks Brittany in her eyes._

**Santana:** Everything I'll sing tonight and every night is for you. I love you so much.

**Brittany:** I love you too. Come on, let's go.

_Brittany and Santana exit the dressing room. Santana heads to the stage and Brittany makes her way to her company. Santana takes the microphone. Her friends are cheering before she even says anything and that makes her giggle._

**Santana:** Good evening! Welcome to our concert we hope you have a very pleasant evening. Tonight and every night from now on I' m surrounded by Artie Abrams on the guitars and Blaine Anderson on the piano. They are not just my band but my very good friends and I'm very honored to share this stage with them. Everything you'll listen tonight is a collaboration of all three of us… and of some people over there in that table.

_Santana points to the table her friends are sitting. Everyone claps. The concert starts and quickly the audience gets excited. Santana looks at Brittany all the time and sings to her many lines from the songs. Mr. Harris is on the back and watches the show really moved. After two hours the audience has become frantic. They all sing and clap and cheer Santana and the boys. After almost three hours the show is about to end._

**Santana:** Thank you all very much! You've made this first time a lot easier with your warm welcome. So now for the last song.

_A big "noooo" echoes in the room. Santana laughs._

**Santana:** Come back tomorrow, people. We are here every night! _(They all clap.)_ So now I have a few things to say. _(She takes a deep breath.)_ I've done many bad things in my life. _(She turns to see her friends. They smile at her.)_ And I'm trying now to make things right whenever I can and my bad temper lets me. _(The audience laughs.)_ This last song is a way for me to restore a bad thing I once did. See… a few years ago, my girlfriend asked me to sing this song with her in our glee club in high school as our duet assignment. I felt that something like that it would be a declaration of love in front of everyone. A declaration of love for… a girl. So I snapped at her and refused to sing it. _(She watches Brittany all the time. Brittany smiles at her.)_ I refused to admit my feelings for her many times since then. But that was the first one. So… now I want… to fix things and promise her that I will declare openly and proudly my love for her for the rest of my life. _(The audience claps and Santana notices a few watery eyes among them.) _So… Brittany… will you sing with me "Come to my window"… if it's not too late?

_The audience searches the crowd to spot Brittany. Then Brittany stands up and everyone claps. Santana looks at her with the greatest admiration. Brittany gets on stage and they hug each other. Brittany whispers in Santana's ear "it's never too late for you. I'll wait for you forever, I told you." Santana has tears in her eyes. Brittany grabs the microphone and speaks to the crowd._

**Brittany:** Well if she wants to be completely honest, she has to tell you that the second reason she didn't want to do a duet with me was because I have not such a good voice like her and because it was a competition she was afraid that she would lose. So she sang a duet with one of the greatest voices in our team. _(She turns to Santana.)_ Admit it.

_Santana laughs._

Santana: Ok, ok… she's right! Again: Too many mistakes.

_Everyone laughs. _

**Brittany:** So are you sure you wanna sing with me?

**Santana:** More than anything.

_Brittany turns to the guys._

**Brittany:** Hit it!

_The music starts and Santana takes Brittany's hands and looks at her in her eyes._

_Come to my Window by Melissa Etheridge_

**Santana & Brittany:** Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon

_Santana sings directly to Brittany and Brittany smiles._

**Santana:** I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death

_She points to Brittany._

You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you

**Santana & Brittany:** Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon

**Santana:** Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
**Santana & Brittany:** I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you

**Santana & Brittany:** Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon

_She steps back, stares at Brittany, kneels and sings loudly and passionately the next part. Brittany has her hands in her mouth and cries softly._

**Santana:** I don't care what they think  
I don't care what they say  
What do they know about this  
Love anyway

_Brittany helps Santana to stand up and hugs her as they sings._

**Santana & Brittany:** Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon

_The song ends and everyone is on their feet clapping and cheering for several minutes._

_After the crowd left, Mr. Harris went over to Santana who was with her friends._

**Mr. Harris:** Where's my little star?

_Santana hugs him tightly._

**Santana:** Thank you so much.

**Mr. Harris:** No, thank you. You rock the house. And you, boys, are excellent. Oh and I see more members of the New Directions. The blondes!

**Santana:** _(She speaks to the others.)_ Mr. Harris has seen us perform at Nationals here in New York.

**Quinn:** Oh not a good time for me!

_They all laugh._

**Mr. Harris:** I'm a big fan of yours, guys. I hope you'll come and sing some songs with my Sanny here from time to time.

**Rachel:** Positive, Mr. Harris. I for once never say no to a song.

**Mr. Harris:** Sanny? Is there anyone you want me to meet? _(She winks at her.)_

_Santana takes Brittany hand and pulls her beside her._

**Santana:** Yes. Mr. Harris this is the girl I've been talking about. Brittany.

**Mr. Harris:** Oh so you found your way back to her.

**Santana:** I did.

**Mr. Harris:** Brittany, I'm so glad to finally meet you.

**Brittany:** Me too. Thank you so much for being so nice to Santana. _(She frowns a little.)_ You are actually the first nice person I meet in this city.

**Mr. Harris: **Oh! Thank you, Brittany.

_Rachel realizes what Brittany is thinking and jumps to save the moment._

**Rachel:** Ok, it's late. We should all go.

_Brittany looks at Rachel and thanks her with her eyes._

**Santana:** Goodnight, Mr. Harris.

_The gang returns their places. They say their goodnights on the street and head upstairs. Brittany and Santana are lying on Brittany's bed making out after having taken a bath. _

**Brittany:** Santana, I need to talk to you.

_Santana keeps kissing Brittany._

**Santana:** Can it wait until tomorrow? I kind of have other plans for tonight.

_Santana kisses Brittany deeply. Brittany moans._

**Brittany:** Mmmm no, it has to be tonight.

**Santana:** Come on, Brit Brit… why tonight? Let's celebrate.

**Brittany:** Santana… please.

_Santana sees worry in Brittany's eyes and she feels slightly anxious. She gets off Brittany and sits in front of her holding Brittany's hands._

**Santana:** Ok, babe. I'm listening.

_Brittany takes a deep breath. She starts to feel that weird chest pain but she ignores it._

**Brittany:** There are some things I haven't told you because I waited for the right time.

**Santana:** You are not leaving me, are you?

**Brittany:** No, god, of course not.

**Santana:** Glad we cleared that. _(She kisses Brittany lightly)_ Go on.

**Brittany:** Do you remember in LA the day I went with Mercedes in her audition? _(Santana nods)_ Well… I didn't just support her there. I… auditioned too… for a dance part. _(Santana's eyes widen and her mouth drops)_ Please believe me that I didn't know anything, Mercedes has singed me in without telling or asking my permission. Please believe me, please. _(Santana is emotionless.)_ Anyway I did the audition just to see how things are in places like that. It was great. I met many interesting people and… I… got the job. _(Brittany pauses for a while for Santana to say something.)_

**Santana:** What? _(Santana feels like she's having a stroke.)_ Are you leaving to a fucking world tour with Beyonce?

**Brittany:** No, no, no! I said no. I immediately said no. It was a "thanks but no thanks".

_Santana leaves the breath the breath she was holding._

**Santana:** I don't know what to say… I can't really understand… why… why now?

**Brittany:** Please let me finish. _(Santana nods.)_ When I came here I went to see these people in Rachel's dance seminar. I met the director. Rachel said to me that he was a very important person in dance industry and I was lucky that he wanted to meet me and stuff like that. So I went in and… _(Brittany sniffs, the pain gets harder. Santana notices her discomfort but makes no move. She's really upset and angry.)_ … he said to me that I am a very good dancer… and he offered me a job in his world tour with a dance project… _(Santana hides her face in her hands. Brittany tries to touch her but she pushes her away)_ … I said no… believe me I said no without hesitation… but… but then… _(She breaths heavily, she is more panicked by the thought that she may have the same crisis in front of Santana. She starts crying hard.)_ … then he yelled at me… and insulted me… I stayed at the seminar to make sure that he was treating Rachel right after our fight but he was giving me a really hard time. The last day of the seminar he offered me again the job and when I refused again… _(The pain in her chest was unbearable. Santana's cold emotionless face makes her cry harder.)_ … he said to me that he will destroy me… that I will never find a job as a dancer and that he'll make sure that I fail in Julliard…

_Brittany cries loudly and Santana looks at her._

**Santana:** I… can't… I don't know… You lied to me.

**Brittany:** No, I didn't lie. No, I just kept it a secret for a while.

**Santana:** Why? Why did you do that?

**Brittany:** Because… I was afraid that you would think that I would go to these places and that you would leave me. But I didn't want to go… I wanted to come here, to you. Please believe me.

**Santana:** Why you are telling me this now?

**Brittany:** He said that he'll make me fail to my studies… and I'm afraid… that if I fail again… that you will leave me again.

_Santana is furious she gets off the bed and stands up and yells at Brittany._

Santana: That's bullcrap! I've never left you because you failed at school.

**Brittany:** I was going to tell you everything when our relationship would be more solid… I wanted to make you feel safe beside me.

**Santana:** _(She yells)_ HOW? How can I be safe beside you when you hide things? Jesus! Why do you keep making the same mistake? Why? You hid that you were flunking at school and now you hid all these crap. How can we move forward if you keep making the same mistake? What are you? Some kind of id….

_Brittany's eyes widen. Santana put her hand on her mouth. Their hearts are about to break in million pieces. Santana wants the earth to open and drag her in._

**Santana:** I… mmm… I am tired… I'll sleep on the couch.

_Santana exits the room and slams the door behind her. Brittany falls desperate on the bed and cries. She feels the panic rising and her breath heavy. She starts to say Rachel's story in her head to calm herself. She somehow thinks that the medicine to that incident is Rachel's story. _

_She kept saying the story for several hours until sleep claimed her. The next morning Santana woke up from the sunlight that went through the window. She took a few minutes to realize where she was and then everything hit her like a wave. She put her cold mask, went to Brittany's room grabbed her clothes, looked at her for a few minutes as she was sleeping and left the apartment. She went over to hers and noticed that everyone was sleeping. She started making pancakes for breakfast. After a while one by one started to wake up. She didn't paid attention to them. Rachel, Kurt and Quinn finally sat on the table and stared at her._

**Rachel:** Ummm… What's going on?

**Santana:** Why something has to be wrong?

**Kurt:** Well… you are cooking us breakfast…

**Santana:** We have a guest.

**Quinn:** Is she referring to me? Are you cooking for me?

_They giggle. She doesn't turn to look at them._

**Santana:** Shut up!

_She brings the breakfast to the table, serves everyone coffee and sits with them._

**Rachel:** Ugh tell us!

**Quinn:** Come on, Santana. We all know something's wrong because instead of being over there having morning sex, you are here cooking for us.

**Santana:** Ok.

_Santana starts telling them everything Brittany told her last night. Her guard falls and she cries slightly. All three of them are shocked of what they hear. Rachel doesn't say anything, she looks down and bites her lips._

**Quinn:** Do you want my opinion?

**Santana:** Yes.

**Quinn:** You obviously have trust issues. Both of you. It's normal. You love each other very much and you faced many obstacles in your relationship. And the main obstacle is you own personalities. You are very different, Santana. And yet you love each other so much. You have to learn to live together by respecting each other's needs. And you have very different needs except for the fact that you want to be together. It wasn't cool what she did but… can you blame her? Can you blame her for not telling you? When she tells you her truth you always run away. You just admitted it yesterday in your show. You can be the greatest friend, we, your friends, can trust you with our lives. But when it comes to your issues you always run away and don't face things. So… I don't blame her for being scared as I don't blame you for not being able to trust her.

**Santana:** Oh… I see…

**Kurt:** I agree with Quinn, but what can I really say to you. My own relationship is in the same place with trust issues. It needs work and understanding. Maybe we can't fully trust them yet, but we can trust that the person we fell in love with it's still there.

_Santana nods at him and turns to see Rachel. She doesn't look any of them._

**Santana:** You know that it's weird when you act like that. You know that a Rachel Berry not speaking is not a good thing.

**Rachel:** I agree with, Quinn.

**Santana:** But?

**Rachel:** But I focus on the other part of this story. Do you realise what she gave up to be with you? _(Santana looks at her surprised. She didn't think of that.)_ I'm so in awe. I admit that I couldn't do that. I couldn't give up such an opportunity to work with the best performer like Beyonce or the best choreographer in the city. But she did it. And that amazes me.

**Santana:** I didn't ask her to do that.

**Rachel:** She didn't give you the chance to have an opinion on that matter because she was already really adamant of what she wanted. If I were you, I would never doubt her desire to be with me again, after that. But then again you are not me. You have to find your own reason to trust her. But what really worries me, and guys, we have to pay attention on that, is that he can harm her like that.

**Santana:** What do you mean?

**Rachel:** Santana, he is a very powerful person, and as it turns out, a really bad too. He can block her way to the top. He can ruin her career if he wants too. He can make her fail. Do you understand what this means? It's not an empty threat. _(She pauses. Everyone looks at her speechless with a terrified look.) _She will ruin her life before it even starts. _(Rachel has tears in her eyes.)_ I would literally want to kill myself after that. You remember how I was when I choked my audition.

**Santana:** _(She' panicking)_ Stop, just stop. Brittany is not like that. She can handle it.

**Rachel:** Is she? _(Santana turns to see her. She's really upset.)_ Did you tell us everything she told you?

**Santana:** Yeah… everything.

_Rachel realizes that Brittany didn't mention the panic attack to Santana._

**Quinn:** I think that we have to keep an eye on Brittany. We all know that her coping mechanisms are weird but effective most of the time. But that's not high school. That's real life and she's more exposed to dangers and people like that.

**Santana:** _(She's lost.)_ What should I do?

**Kurt:** Take the day to calm. And then do as your heart tells you to.

**Rachel:** Don't punish her. She needs your help.

**Santana:** Don't talk to me like that. I'm not going to leave her of course. I was just confused.

**Quinn:** We know, Santana. We are at your side too.

**Santana:** Thank you, guys.

_Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Santana spent the rest of the day together. They didn't make an attempt to call the others. Brittany spent her day mostly at her room with Lord Tubbinghton. Artie and Blaine noticed that something was wrong. They cooked lunch and went over to her room. Brittany let them in and filled them with what happened. The boys then wanted to cheer her up so they took her in the living room and played board games. Around 6pm Artie and Blaine were ready to go to work. They worried about letting Brittany alone._

**Brittany:** I'll be fine, guys. Go have fun. I'm already better thanks to you. I'll skype with Tina and Mercedes so I'll have company.

_They kiss her and leave. At the same time they see Santana with Rachel, Kurt and Quinn exit their building._

**Blaine:** Oh happy meetings! How are you today guys?

**Kurt:** We are fine. _(They kiss each other.)_

**Artie:** Are you coming with us?

**Rachel:** Kurt, Quinn and I we have tickets to the theatre.

**Blaine:** Nice.

**Santana:** Where's Brittany?

**Artie:** Ummm she's upstairs. She is staying home tonight.

_Santana looks at Quinn._

**Santana:** Should I call her? She'll stay alone.

**Quinn:** No, go to work. Give her time and take yours.

**Artie:** _(He smiled kindly to Santana.)_ Don't worry, she's ok. We played games and she felt a little better. She'll skype with Tina and Mercedes.

**Santana:** Ok then. Let's go.

_Everyone left. Brittany spent the night on skype with Tina and Mercedes and around 11.00 pm she lay on her bed. She was really sad. Lord Tubbinghton was lying beside her. She was stroking his fur._

**Brittany:** Don't be sad, Lord T. Santana, loves you.

_After a while she fell asleep._

_Santana was really sad during her performance but she did her best for the audience to have a nice time. Indeed everyone was excited. In every song she was singing she was thinking of Brittany. By the end of the show she felt like she hadn't seen Brittany for months. She was missing her deeply and the only think she wanted was to run over to her. After the show she quickly grabbed her things and went to Brittany's apartment. The boys went to meet the others. _

_Santana enters Brittany's apartment with her key. Everything is dark. She goes over to Brittany's room and finds her there lying on her side. She quickly lies behind her; she hugs her tightly from behind and plants small kisses on her forehead and whispers._

**Santana:** "Nothing fills the blackness. That has seeped into my chest. I need you in my blood. I am forsaking all the rest". I've missed you… oh how I've missed you today. I'm never going to leave you, Brittany. Even if I'm gone for a while, it will never be forever. _(She cries. She doesn't know if Brittany can listen to her but Brittany is awake. She listens to Santana.)_ I'm not going to let anyone harm you. No one is going to touch you. I'll protect you. You have me and I have you. Together we will overcome everything. I love you. _(Brittany then squeezes Santana's hand and Santana cries loudly. Brittany turns and Santana sinks in her embrace.) _

**Brittany:** _(She smiles.)_ You came to my window.

**Santana:** I did. I will always will.

**Brittany:** I will always wait for you, my love.

_They stayed like that locked in their embrace the whole night._


	18. Chapter 18

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

**Chapter 18: "Don't count the miles…"**

_Nearly two months had passed. Brittany and Santana hadn't referred again to the fight they had when Brittany told her about her secrets neither for what Santana told her for that matter. School had started for everyone. Santana used to pick up Brittany from school and Brittany picked up Santana from the bar some nights of the week. They acted like they were on a honeymoon. They used to take long walks to the park on Sunday mornings. They surprised each other with visits out of nowhere to each other's schools. They went on dinner dates or dancing. They lived in a love bubble. Meanwhile Rachel's premiere was approaching and that made her extremely nervous and seriously tired. Everyone's schedule was pretty heavy. Rachel, Santana, Artie, Kurt and Blaine tried to balance their time schedule between school, rehearsals, performances at the bar, and work at Vogue. Brittany was cooking for both houses and sometimes doing the household chores for both apartments. But she was happy with that. She was feeling very protected being around her friends and having Santana at her side. She tried to spoil Santana as much as possible. Julliard was really hard but she enjoyed reaching her limits and learning new things._

_It's two weeks before Rachel's opening night. Santana returns to her apartment from school. Rachel and Kurt are in the living room reading._

**Santana:** Uh… My vocal chords are seriously damaged. How did you survive first year in NYADA?

**Kurt:** Well we didn't sing every night in a bar.

**Santana:** True. What I'm going to do? I think I can't sing tonight.

**Rachel:** Relax. Don't speak anymore; I'll make you a tea with honey.

**Kurt:** Yes, try not to speak.

_Rachel goes over the kitchen. She opens a drawer and finds some money inside. She storms to the living room with the money in hand and finds Santana lying on the couch. _

**Rachel: **_(She shouts)_ Ugh! Santana! Why didn't you pay the rent? Come on, Santana! We have to be serious about that stuff.

**Santana:** So much for not speaking.

**Kurt:** Santana, we gave you the money three days ago.

**Santana:** Mr. G didn't come to collect them. It's not my fault.

**Rachel:** He probably came when we were out at school. Did you call him?

**Santana:** Nope.

**Rachel:** _(She sighs)_ Unbelievable. You know, Brittany made you such a brat with all that spoiling.

**Santana:** You are jealous. What about that tea?

**Rachel:** Santana, I'm serious. I don't want to find myself homeless suddenly.

**Kurt:** I'll call him. I'm putting it on speaker.

_Kurt calls Mr. G. Rachel waits standing. Santana is still lying with her eyes closed._

_**Mr.G:**__ Hello?_

**Kurt:** Hey, Mr. G. It's Kurt Hummel.

_**Mr.G:**__ Oh Hi, Kurt. Oh god, I'm sorry I haven't come to resolve the contract yet._

_All three of them are alerted. _

**Kurt:** Resolve? B… but why?

_**Mr.G:**__ Mmm didn't the new owner contact with you?_

**Kurt:** New owner?

_Santana and Rachel are hiding their faces with their hands. _

_**Mr.G:**__ Yes. I sold the place. They said that they would keep you although._

**Kurt:** Mmm Mr. G this is news to us. And frankly we are very worried right now.

_**Mr.G:**__ I'm sorry I didn't contact with you earlier, kids. But don't worry they seemed nice people. I'll come by later this week to resolve the contract._

**Kurt:** Can you give us the contact details of the new owner?

_**Mr.G:**__ Of course. Let me find it. I talked to a man named…. Mmm… Pierce I think._

_The three kids look at each other._

**Rachel:** _(She whispers) _What are the odds?

_The other two just shrug._

_**Mr.G:**__ Oh I found it. Yes. I talked with this man but the owner is a woman. Ah here's her name. Brittany Susan Pierce._

**Rachel, Kurt, Santana:** WHAT?

_They jump on their feet._

**Rachel:** _(She turns to Santana.) _You are officially a widow.

_**Mr.G:**__ Oh here's her phone number._

**Kurt:** Save it, Mr. G. We know very well how to find her. Thank you very much.

_He ends the call and turns to Santana._

**Santana:** What? Do I seem like someone who knew?

**Rachel:** I can't believe it? Two weeks before my premiere I am homeless!

**Kurt:** She can't think just for once now, can she?

**Santana:** Hey stop being rude.

**Rachel:** Let's go find her.

**Santana:** Hold on! Hold on a minute? Why are you pissed?

**Kurt:** Why aren't you? She bought the frigging house.

**Santana:** Exactly!

**Rachel:** Oh help me there!

**Santana:** Come on. Don't you see? This is Britt we are talking about. Do you think she would buy our place to kick us out or, worse, to collect rent from us? _(Kurt and Rachel realize the truth in her words and start to feel slightly embarrassed.) _It's a gift, guys. It's a damn big gift.

**Rachel:** Really big…

**Kurt:** So see bought both the apartments.

**Santana:** Apparently…

**Rachel:** But why? And why didn't she say something?

**Santana:** I don't know… she doesn't trust me enough yet to talk to me about these things. That I know. _(She takes a deep breath.)_ Let's go find her. But be polite. Ok?

**Kurt:** Of course!

**Rachel:** _(She smiles brightly)_ Actually I'm excited right now! The place is ours. No rent! _(She jumps from excitement. She turns to Santana.) _Oh let me date her! She's the perfect partner for a girl like me.

**Santana:** Yeah but she is also a girl.

**Rachel:** I could be gay for Britt.

**Kurt:** And I've been straight for Britt.

**Santana:** Oh my god! You are both gross. Let's go.

_They head to Brittany's apartment. Once they get there, Santana opens with her key. They enter slowly and find her sitting on the couch reading some papers and having her crayons on her lap. Brittany lifts her head and sees them. She smiles at them and continues reading. They don't say anything. They just smile at her. She lifts her head again._

**Brittany:** You are being weird.

**Kurt:** Funny that comes from you!

_Brittany frowns. Santana smacks him._

**Santana:** Britt, we went to pay our rent today.

_She pauses and stares at Brittany waiting for her to say something. Brittany doesn't understand anything._

**Brittany:** Cool! I went to grocery store today.

**Rachel:** _(She snaps)_ Ugh! Britt!

**Brittany:** Yeees…?

**Rachel:** They didn't accept our money because apparently someone named Brittany Susan Pierce bought our apartment.

_Realization hit Brittany. She jumps on her fit and claps excitedly_

**Brittany:** Yeah! Right! I forgot that! I wanted to be a surprise but you didn't find out soon so I forgot it. Yay! Are you excited? _(She opened her arms and waited for them to hug her.)_ You can thank me now. _(They just stare at her with a smile. She frowns.)_ What's wrong?

**Santana:** Babe…

**Rachel:** _(She stops Santana.)_ Let me. Brittany is this for us?

**Brittany:** Yes.

**Kurt:** For us, three? You bought us a house?

**Brittany:** It's more for you and Rachel. Santana has to wait a little more before I buy her a house. _(She winks at Santana.)_ But you can keep her there until then.

**Rachel:** But why?

**Brittany:** I like giving gifts. I bought this one too for the boys.

**Santana:** Britt… they're two houses. It's not a simple gift.

**Brittany:** Look. I have my reasons yeah… and I'd like very much to explain them to you but your attitude here I sense that it's going to ruin my excitement. So go ask Artie and Blaine to tell you the reasons. _(She sits again slightly disappointed.)_ I bought the house. The end. I know you can't understand it. I know I always act strangely. I'm sorry. _(She hides her face with her papers.)_

_Santana rushes at Brittany's side and hugs her tightly. Rachel and Kurt hug her from the other side._

**Santana:** No, no don't be sad. We like our gift. We want to thank you so much.

**Rachel:** Britt, we are very excited.

**Kurt:** Yes, Britt, thank you so much for helping us so much.

_Brittany smiles again a little._

**Brittany:** So you like your gift?

**Rachel:** Absolutely.

**Kurt:** Can I make changes?

**Brittany:** You can do anything you want. It's yours. Do you want to build walls and doors?

_Their eyes widen._

**Rachel:** Can we?

**Brittany:** Sure. Make the designs and leave them at Lord Tubbinghton's office and we'll take care of that.

**Kurt:** You are amazing.

_They all hug her once more and Brittany feels genuinely happy inside her._

**Rachel:** So we are going now to get ready for work.

**Brittany:** Don't forget. Tomorrow we have a meeting for next week's sleeping arrangements when everyone is coming.

**Kurt:** Ok. Let's go, Santana.

_Santana is still sitting holding Brittany._

**Santana:** I'll stay here for a while.

**Rachel:** Ok. Rest your voice though.

_Rachel and Kurt leave. Brittany and Santana stare each other smiling. Santana gently kisses Brittany on her lips. _

**Santana:** You are amazing; you know that, don't you?

**Brittany:** You too need me to explain why I did it?

**Santana:** _(She smiles and strokes Brittany's hair.)_ No. I need no explanations. I know. But…

**Brittany:** But?

**Santana:** _(She sighs) _Why aren't you talking to me about stuff, Britt. Why do you have so many secrets?

**Brittany:** _(She lowers her head)_ I don't.

**Santana:** Britt, I know that I'm responsible for the lack of talking in our relationship. But we are grownups now, we are working for a mature relationship, we have to learn to talk and trust each other. And I'm doing the first step. I'm so, so, sorry for the way I reacted that day when you told me about your audition and that bastard. I'm really, really, sorry. You did nothing wrong. Just… just the fact that there were so much going on with you and I didn't know any of that… it just made my insecurities rise up again… and… I was more scared than mad…

_Brittany takes Santana's face in her hands._

**Brittany:** I've felt exactly the same. That's why I didn't say a thing. That's why I don't tell you things, because you would always run away in the past.

**Santana:** But we are not in the past, Britt. We are in present together. And we are in the same page.

**Brittany:** _(She lowers her head avoiding Santana's eyes)_ Yes, but why… why did you break up with me when I told you that you left me behind and it hurt? _(Santana didn't expect that question. She is terrified.)_ I'm sorry that I bring that up but it's been hunting me since then. It really has.

**Santana:** _(She can't find the right words.)_ I… I was… I hadn't realized back then the commitment to an adult relationship…

_Brittany is speechless. Her face betrays the hurt that she feels._

**Brittany:** So you really wanted to break up with me?

_Santana hugs her immediately and kisses her._

**Santana:** _(She talks between her kisses. She kisses Brittany everywhere on her face.)_ No, of course not. No I was missing you too so badly. I was so heartbroken. No, Brittany, never. I didn't want to break up with you. I didn't want to refuse to you that duet back then. I didn't want to hide our relationship. I didn't want to do any of these things. _(She pauses and wipes the tears that now go down her face.)_ But I did them… Because… because I'm weak… I always feel that I need time to process things… and I was always afraid of the responsibility…

**Brittany:** _(She's confused and devastated.)_ Responsibility?

**Santana:** _(She doesn't let Brittany's hands.)_ Yes… every big thing in our lives comes with a responsibility… like our relationship… and I didn't know what to do with the fact that my choices were hurting you… I didn't know what to do. For the first time my love wasn't enough… I'm still terrified about that.

**Brittany:** _(She almost whispers.)_ Your love was the only thing I've ever needed… _(They pause for a while and then Brittany takes a deep breath and looks Santana again.) _There's something else that you don't say to me. I can sense it.

_Santana takes a deep breath._

**Santana:** _(She's scared. She is still uncomfortable with that kind of discussions.)_ I… was… always afraid… that you don't love me the way I love you…

_Brittany opens her eyes in surprise._

**Brittany:** Wow! I didn't expect that… Oh my god… _(Tears immediately escape from her eyes.)_

**Santana:** _(She squeezes Brittany's hand and tries to make eye contact with her.)_ Britt, I don't doubt you… I know you love me…

**Brittany:** You think that I don't love you enough… _(Santana wasn't talking. Brittany suddenly felt angry.)_ Then what are you doing here?

**Santana:** _(She's terrified. She can't control anymore the discussion.)_What?

**Brittany:** _(She stands up and yells to Santana.)_What are you doing here? Why you are with me? Huh? My love isn't enough for you.

**Santana:** No, please, Britt. Sit down. _(She takes Brittany's hands again.)_

**Brittany:** _(She sits and starts crying hard.) _You have no idea. No idea.

**Santana:** _(She hugs her and Brittany buries her face in Santana's chest.)_Come on baby, don't cry. We are figuring things out now. It's for the best.

**Brittany:** _(She mumbles.)_ You have no idea.

**Santana:** Don't cry please.

_They stay like that in a tight embrace for a while. Then Brittany looks at Santana again._

**Brittany:** Is this because of Sam? Or Artie? _(Santana doesn't answer. She lowers her head.) _Unbelievable. Don't you know me at all? I can't suffer sadness Santana. I'm losing my mind. Literally. I lost it twice last year. Did you know that? I needed someone. A friend. Someone to be there for me. To hold me against the darkness. _(Santana cries.)_ I lost you. My rock, my friend, my love, my world. After all these years I lost you and I'm not the person who can stand this. I was losing my mind. Did you prefer to see me fall in depression?

_Santana cries hard and shakes her head. _

**Santana:** No, of course not… I'm sorry… I can't help being afraid that I drag you in that relationship.

**Brittany:** Is that my body tells you? Is that my body told you the very first time you slept with me? Is that my eyes tell you? Is that I am telling you since the day I met you? _(She hides her faces in her hands and cries.)_You were the one. You will always be.

**Santana:** _(She hugs Brittany again.)_ I'm so sorry… I love you more than I can handle sometimes… and that scares me.

**Brittany:** I'm in this relationship because I want to be. You didn't drag me. You didn't make me. I've always wanted to be with you. I will never leave you. Only if you ask me.

**Santana:** I'm sorry…

**Brittany:** I'm sorry too… That I've made you doubt my love…

**Santana:** You never doubted mine?

**Brittany:** Your love? No. I never doubted it. I doubted… I doubt your desire to be with me more than anything else…

**Santana:** _(She's shocked)_ What do you mean?

**Brittany:** It's just… in high school you were afraid to announce our relationship because it would ruin your reputation. After graduation you broke up with me because you thought that I was keeping you in Kentucky away from the big life that you deserved. I think that…

**Santana:** No, stop. No, it's not like that. I don't put anything else before you. I told you I can't process things right away and I make mistakes. I'd never thought I could lose you. When I did… I saw things differently_. (She stands up, turns her back to Brittany and cries.)_ I've made mistakes, yes, I've made… but it's so huge when someone can be your entire being… and that is something that I am realizing now… that you… you are everything to me… and it's huge… and difficult… do you understand me?

**Brittany:** _(She stands up and hugs Santana from behind. Santana turns and buries her face in Brittany's neck and cries.)_ I do.

**Santana:** _(She looks Brittany in her eyes again.)_ I don't want you to give up on your dreams. I don't want you to babysit me for the rest of our lives. I want you to go to world tours and performances and do everything you dream to do. I'm not going anywhere I won't leave you. We'll make it together. I'm not going anywhere, Brittany, I'm with you for as long as you want me, please follow your dreams and let me support you every step of the way.

_Santana's words took all the air from Brittany's lungs. She kisses Santana passionately. _

**Brittany:** You are so amazing. You always were. You make so many steps forward in your life. You never stop. You are changing for the best every day. You've always been my hero.

_Santana smiles._

**Santana:** Come on…

**Brittany:** No, really.

**Santana:** Do you trust me?

**Brittany:** With my life. _(They kiss again.)_ I'll support your dreams too each day of our lives together. I promise you.

_They lie on the couch and kiss each other. When the things are about to go further Brittany stops._

**Brittany:** Honey, no…

**Santana:** Why?

_Santana has already lifted Brittany's shirt and kisses her underneath._

**Brittany:** _(She moans)_ You have to get ready for work.

**Santana:** It's okay… I'm getting inspired right now. You are my muse.

**Brittany:** I am?

**Santana:** Of course.

**Brittany:** Oh that's so hot!

_Santana is about to takes off Brittany's panties._

**Brittany:** Santana…

**Santana:** Ok, ok… _(She stops and lies besides Brittany looking at her in her eyes.)_ Will you come to the bar tonight? There's a song I want to sing to you.

**Brittany:** I really want to but I have to finish these code papers. I can't understand anything and I feel that I don't want to sign them. I find them suspicious.

**Santana:** Really?

**Brittany:** Oh you can help me!

**Santana:** _(She laughs and stands up to fix her clothes.)_ Oh no. Forget it! It's really boring.

**Brittany:** Come on, Santana… please!

**Santana:** No.

_Brittany puts on an evil smirk._

**Brittany:** Fine. Thank god Quinn's coming next week. She'll help me.

**Santana:** Ugh! Give that to me.

_Santana takes Brittany's papers. Brittany laughs and kisses Santana on the cheek._

**Brittany:** You are so cute when you're jealous.

_Santana smiles._

**Santana:** I'm going to get ready. I'll read them and I'll let you know. Are you coming tonight?

**Brittany:** Of course.

**Santana:** I love you. Thank you for today.

**Brittany:** Thank you too. We needed that.

_Santana kisses Brittany and leaves the apartment._

_Brittany went to Santana's performance alone. Santana and the boys were already there. Santana hadn't seen her. She sat on a table far behind and watching Santana with great pride. She was beautiful, sweet, proud and so talented. Brittany was thinking again after a long time that she's lucky. The first time she felt that feeling was when Santana was singing the Landslide to her. She was feeling lucky and afraid at the same time. Now she was feeling lucky and madly in love. Santana started speaking to the audience and that pulled her away from her thoughts._

**Santana:** The next song is dedicated to Brittany. I hope she's somewhere in here listening. _(Santana sees Brittany waving at her.)_ Oh there she's! _(Everyone turns back to spot her and clap.)_ Glad you made it. 'Cause I've wanted to sing that song to you for a long time now… but today just seems the perfect moment for that. So… this song is for my girlfriend, Brittany. It's everything I want her to know.

_Santana whispers the song to the boys and starts. Brittany stands up and moves to the front of the room and sits on a chair she's been given by some people. Santana sings the entire song looking only at Brittany._

_"Miles" by Christina Perry__  
_

**Santana:** I'm scared today,

more than I told you I was yesterday  
Give me a moment to catch my breath  
And hold me every second left

_Brittany moves and gives Santana her hand. Santana takes it and continues._

Proud of me,

that's the only way I want you to be  
Look at me and love what you see  
I won't make it alone, I need something to hold

Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
I promise to always come home to you  
Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do  
Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"

_Brittany has tears in her eyes. Santana leans to face her for the next part._

We made it out, and all the other people are asking how  
This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise  
But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried  
And how our hearts made it out alive

_Santana stands up, closes her eyes and sings to the room._

Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
I promise to always come home to you  
Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do  
Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"

_Santana looks Brittany again. Brittany stands up and gets on the stage. She goes behind Santana and hugs her._

And these are words I wish you'd said  
But that's not how it went  
'Cause you gave up on us in the end  
And I won't make it alone, I need something to hold

_Santana is surprised she doesn't understand what Brittany is doing._

_Santana and Brittan face each other._

Kiss me on my shoulder, _(Brittany kisses Santana on her shoulder)_

and tell me it's not over _(Brittany mouths to Santana "it's not over")_  
I promise to always come home to you _(Brittany mouths to Santana, "I'll wait")_  
Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder

_(Brittany mouths to Santana "You are beautiful")_  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do _(Brittany mouths "I'm not giving up)_  
Kiss me on my shoulder, _(Brittany kisses again Santana on her shoulder)_

and tell me it's not over _(Brittany says again "it's not over")_  
I promise to come home to you _(Brittany says, "I'll wait")_  
Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do _(Brittany mouths "I'm not giving up)_  
Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's" _(Brittany says continuously "I love you" until the song ends.)_

_At the end of the song Santana has tears running down her cheeks. The same goes for Artie and Blaine and almost everyone in the audience. She kisses Brittany and the audience stands and claps. They part and Brittany looks Santana in her eyes._

**Brittany:** Thank you.

**Santana:** I love you.

_They kiss again and then Brittany gets off the stage. Santana takes the microphone, wipes her tears and turns to the audience._

**Santana:** The show must go on!

_Everyone claps and cheers._


End file.
